Primeiros Erros
by Natsumi Takashi
Summary: A vingança é um prato que se come frio..Muito frio..Após uma humilhação, kagome viaja e só volta um ano e meio depois e completamente mudada. A unica coisa que não havia mudado era o desejo de se vingar CAP 8 ON
1. O começo

OoOoOoOoO

#Bom dia querido..# Kagome saldou o namorado com um beijo no rosto.

#Bom dia k-chan..# Sango e Miroku saldaram, junto com o Inuyasha.

#Bom dia Sango-chan.. Miroku-kun..# Kagome sorria alegremente. #Vamos para a sala?# Todos concordaram e saíram para suas classes.

Com apenas 14 anos, kagome é dona de lindos olhos azuis e longos cabelos negros. Estes são lisos até um pouco depois do ombro e logo após desce cacheados. Seu corpo não é exemplar, mas para sua idade é bom. Não é completamente magra, mas também não é gorda. Sango também tem 14 anos, já o Inuyasha e o Miroku tem 15. Ainda assim, todos estavam na mesma turma.

#SESSHY..# Kagome gritou animadamente enquanto corria e pulava nas costas do amigo youkai.

#Você ainda vai me deixar surdo, k-chan..# Ela desceu das costas do cunhado e sorriu ao ver os amigos se aproximando.

#K-chan.. Você parece namorada do Sesshoumaru e não do Inuyasha..# Miroku comentou e acabou levando um tapa do hanyou.

#Idiota..#

#O que foi Inuyasha? O peso do chifre ta incomodando é?# Sango e o próprio Miroku riram.

#Pare com essas brincadeiras Mi-kun..Você sabe que eu não gosto..# Kagome reclamou enquanto abraçava o namorado. #Não ligue pra ele Inu-kun.. Você sabe que eu só tenho olhos pra você.. Apesar de o Sesshy ser um deus e-..# Ouviu um rosnado vindo do rapaz a sua frente e riu. #Brincadeira..Brincadeira..# Todos riram.

#Bom..Já vou para a minha sala.. Até mais tarde..# Sesshoumaru tinha 16 anos e estava no primeiro ano do ensino médio. Havia entrado na escola atrasado, assim como Inuyasha e Miroku.

As aulas começaram mais uma vez. Kagome, como sempre, fora muito bem recebida pelos alunos. Todos gostavam da jovem, que alem de legal e engraçada, era muito inteligente e ajudava sempre todos os que precisavam.

#Bom dia alunos.. Esta aqui é a senhorita Kikyou Matsumoto.. Dêem as boas vindas a ela turma..# Todos a saudaram. #Sente-se atrás da Higurashi por favor..# O diretor indicou a cadeira vaga atrás de kagome. A novata foi caminhando, mas parou quando seu olhar se cruzou ao do rapaz de cabelos prateados e de lindas orelhinhas felpudas na cabeça. Sorriu para ele ao passar e logo se sentou.

#Olá.. Sou kagome.. Prazer em conhecê-la.# Kikyou olhou-a de cima abaixo e de primeira antipatizou com a garota, mesmo não sabendo porque. Sorriu falsamente.

#O prazer é todo meu..# Mentiu.

#Quer que agente te leve para conhecer o colégio?# Kagome perguntou simpaticamente.

#Adoraria..# E as duas voltaram a prestar atenção na aula.

OoOoOoOoO

#Este é o Miroku.. Esta a Sango..# Apertou a mão dos dois. #E este é o Inuyasha..# Na vez do hanyou ela se inclinou e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto, fato que Inuyasha estranhou, porém kagome nem ligou.

Passaram o intervalo mostrando a escola para a novata.

OoOoOoOoO

O mês logo se passou. Kikyou e Sango havia se tornado ótimas amigas, assim como ela e Inuyasha havia se tornado bons amigos também, só que kikyou queria muito mais que a amizade do hanyou. Esta odiava kagome mais a cada segundo que passava. Odiava-a por ela chamar mais atenção que ela, mesmo não querendo. Mas seu plano já estava sendo colocado em pratica e logo tiraria a menina de seu caminho.

#E então Sang-chan.. Vai lá em casa hoje a tarde?# Perguntou para a amiga.

#Não vai dar kiky-chan (Que nojo por estar escrevendo isso) Marquei de ir ao shopping com o pessoal..#

#O Inuyasha também vai.. Venha também.. Por favor.. Aluguei alguns filmes para nós assistirmos..# Sango suspirou. Havia marcado seu compromisso com kagome e Miroku à meses, será que eles ficariam muito irritados se ela faltasse? Se perguntou. "_Acho que não.. Já fui em tantos encontros.. nunca faltei em nenhum.. Apenas um.. Acho que ninguém vai se aborrecer.._"

#Tudo bem Kiky-chan.. Eu vou..# E saíram juntos, Kikyou, Sango e Inuyasha.

OoOoOoOoO

#Já são três horas.. A Sango já deveria ter chegado faz uma hora..# Kagome murmurou preocupada. #O inu-kun também até agora não chegou..#

#Fique calma K-chan.. Já tentou ligar para o celular deles?# Miroku.

#Já sim.. Está desligado.. O celular dos dois..#

#Vamos entrar.. É o melhor que fazemos..# Sesshoumaru não queria dizer à amiga que vira o irmão e Sango saindo com kikyou. Aquela garota lhe cheirava confusão. Não havia gostado dela desde que ela chegara ali. Ela olhava para kagome com um ar de inveja, com ódio no olhar, e parecia que só ele conseguia enxergar aquilo.

#Não..Mas se eles chegarem?#

#Eles não vão chegar kagome..#

#É claro que vão..E-#  
#Não vão chegar porque foram pra casa da Kikyou. Inuyasha e Sango.# Os olhos da jovem se encheram de lagrimas.

#Mas eles nem avisaram nada.. E porque o Inu-kun ia deixar de sair comigo para sair com a kikyou?# "_Talvez porque a kikyou tenha conseguido fisga-lo, junto com Sango_" O youkai respondeu em pensamentos.

#Vamos entrar..E puxou Miroku e Kagome para a bilheteria para poder comprar o ingresso do filme.

OoOoOoOoO

#Porque vocês não foram ontem?# Perguntou ao Inuyasha e a Sango.  
#SANGO-CHAN..# Kikyo gritou, fazendo com que a garota ignorasse kagome e corresse em direção à nova amiga.

#Você poderia responder?# Pediu com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

#Posso saber porque está chorando? Sabe kagome.. Esse é o seu mal.. Você chora por tudo.. Gosta muito de ser mimada.. Está chorando pra que? Para que eu me jogue aos seus pés e peça perdão?# Perguntou com arrogância. Kagome o olhou estaticamente e chocada. #Sabe porque eu não fui ontem? Porque eu não te agüento mais.. A kikyou me fez abrir os olhos. Kagome.. A típica garota certinha que gosta sempre de agradar a todos.. Eu não agüento mais essa sua necessidade de chamar atenção..#

#Inuyasha, espe-# Tocou-lhe o ombro, só não esperava que ele fosse virar violentamente e lhe empurrar, fazendo com que fosse de bunda ao chão.

#Não toque em mim.. Eu tenho nojo de você.. # E se afastou, deixando uma kagome desolada no chão. Deixou que algumas lagrimas manchassem o rosto e logo já estava chorando copiosamente.

#Kagome..# Sesshoumaru colocou a mão em seu ombro, a fazendo se assustar.

#Não..# Se levantou e foi se afastando lentamente do youkai. #Eu não estou chorando para chamar atenção ou para que alguém venha me consolar.. Eu nunca fiz isso..# E saiu correndo em direção à algum lugar que pudesse ficar sozinha. Sesshoumaru suspirou irritado com a estupidez do irmão.

OoOoOoOoO

#Sango-chan? É você?# Perguntou quando entrou no banheiro e viu a figura da jovem se maquiando no espelho. Sango a olhou de cima abaixo com cara de superior.

#Não.. Não sou eu.. É minha alma se maquiando.. É claro que sou eu.. O que quer?# Perguntou com ignorância.

#Até você?#

#É..Até eu sim.. Eu acordei kagome.. Não caio mais nesses truquinhos seus.. A garotinha perfeita.. Todos só tinham olhos para você.. Ninguém nunca me notou quando eu andava com você.. E por quê? Porque você sempre se esforçava para chamar atenção. A santa Kagome.. Eu não te agüento mais.. Cansei.. Alias.. Todos cansaram.. Kikyou abriu nossos olhos.. E-# Não quis mais ouvir aquilo tudo e saiu correndo dali, só que desta vez, não chorando.

Abriu a porta da sala e toda a turma, que antes conversava, se calou. A medida que ela adentrava a sala, todos iam cochichando algo. Quando kagome se sentou, todos que estavam sentados em uma cadeira próxima se afastaram.

#O que foi? Kikyou também abriu os olhos de vocês? Daí vocês viram que eu sou uma vigarista que só faço tudo para se amostrar?# Perguntou corajosamente, esperando que ninguém respondesse.

#É isso mesmo kagome.. Eu abri os olhos deles.. Estavam todos sendo enganados pela menina santinha que ajuda a todos.. Me poupe.. Você nunca fez isso porque gosta.. Você sempre se faz de coitadinha para que os outros fiquem te mimando..#  
#Isso não é verdade..#

#É SIM..# Alguém do fundo da sala gritou. Apartir deste momento todos começaram a gritar diversas coisas, como falseta, tirada, metida, falsa, duas caras. Estes foram os mais leves. Algumas pessoas gritavam palavrões mais feios.

#E vamos ser sinceros..# Todos se calaram para ouvir o Kikyou dizia.. #A garota mais bonita da turma.. Kagome Higurashi? HAHAHA.. Que piada.. Vocês já viram como ela é gorda? E como o cabelo dela é todo ressecado?# Todos riam e concordavam com Kikyou. Foi a vez do Inuyasha falar.

#Eu ainda me pergunto como pude namorar com você.. Você é gorda, baixinha, chata, metida, e ainda por cima não sabe beijar.. # Riu maleficamente enquanto puxava Kikyou e a beijava sedentamente. #Aprendeu? Isso é um beijo..# Todos gritavam e riam, alguns chamavam kagome de corna.

#É porque vocês não sabem da metade das coisas que ela fazia..# Sango começou. #Para começar, ela vive em casa fazendo regime para poder perder essa barriguinha, mas nunca consegue. Eu nunca vi uma garota comer tanto como a kagome.. Nunca a convidem para sua casa, se não quiser que ela acabe com a comida de lá.# Todos riam. #Ela tem medo de dormir sozinha..Coitada.. Ainda acha que tem monstros embaixo da cama.. Oh..Bebezinha..# Kagome deixou uma lagrima rolar seu rosto. Sango havia jurado que nunca contaria a ninguém que ela tinha medo de dormir sozinha. Todos riam da cara dela e kagome nunca havia se sentido tão humilhada.

#Acho que você já sabe que seu lugar é no chão, não é, garota? Você não passa de lixo..Esperamos que tenha aprendido seu lugar..# Kikyou terminou de falar empurrando-a ao chão. Todos começaram a gritar o nome da megera, vitoriosamente. A garota beijou mais uma vez Inuyasha, na frente da rival. Kagome sentiu alguém segurando seu braço e viu que era Miroku.

#Vamos sair daqui K-chan..# Sussurrou puxando-a para fora da sala, ouvindo alguns da sala dizerem que ele era puxa saco da garota, mas o humano nem havia ligado.

#Você acha que eu sou isso tudo que eles estão dizendo Mi-kun?# Perguntou aos prantos.

#É claro que não Kagome..# Quem respondeu foi Sesshoumaru.

#Você não deve acreditar em tudo que os outros falam.# Miroku completou.

#Kikyou é uma manipuladora.. Fez a cabeça de todos dali..# Puxou a amiga para um abraço, tentando reconforta-la, já que ela chorava muito ainda.

#Eu odeio o Inuyasha.. Você viu o que ele fez? Odeio a Sango..Odeio todos daquela sala..# O ódio já estava presente em sua voz.

#Quando eu encontrar o Inuyasha vou bater tanto nele, que ela vai implorar para não ter nem nascido..# Sesshoumaru falou quase rosnando.

#Se acalme K-chan.. É o melhor que você tem a fazer..# Miroku tentou acalma-la, inutilmente.

#Sesshy-kun.. Mi-kun.. Obrigada por tudo..Nunca vou esquecer do que fizeram por mim..Gosto muito dos dois.. Não se esqueçam disso, está bem?# Deu um beijo na bochecha dos dois e saiu da escola, já que havia acabado de bater para o termino desta.

OoOoOoOoO

#Mamãe.. Você ainda quer se mudar para Miame?# Perguntou com a carinha triste.

#Não é questão de querer filhinha.. Eu tenho que ir para trabalhar.. Você sabe disto.. Mas fique tranqüila, meu anjo, você poderá ficar aqui, com o seu pai..#

#Não.. Eu quero ir com a Senhora.. Posso?# A mãe de kagome sorriu.

#Se você pode? Mas é claro.. Não sabe como me deixa feliz saber que você vai comigo minha querida.. Mas tem certeza de que quer ficar longe de seus amigos? Vamos ficar lá um ano e meio..#

#Tenho certeza absoluta..#

#Então.. Vá arrumar seus pertences.. Vamos partir em uma semana..#

OoOoOoOoO

**HELLO!**

**FIC NOVAA!**

**YES..**

**Não.. Não vou esquecer das antigas.. Já vou até escreve-las.. XD**

**O que acharam? Isso é só o começo.. Garanto que quando ela voltar de viajem MUITAAA coisa vai mudar.. Huhuhu.. Tenho altas ideias pra essa historia.. Garanto que vocês iram gostar.**

**Bom..Uma coisa que eu não decidi ainda foi o casal principal. Decidi fazer votação. O que vocês querem:**

**..KAGOME..SESSHOUMARU..**

**ou **

**..KAGOME..INUYASHA..**

**Decidam.. Votem no casal que vocês querem, pois se vocês não escolherem..Quem vai escolher serei eu..XP**

**Quanto às outras fics.. Fiquem tranqüilos..Já estou escrevendo-as.. hehe**

**Espero que tenham gostado do começo desta.. Ficou pequeno, mas é só pra mostrar como tudo começou.. **

**Bjinhuxxx**

**E plizz.. DEIXEM REVIEW!**


	2. Retorno

OBS – Acho que não falei a turma do Inu, da kagome, da Sango e do Miroku.. Eles eram oitava série.. Sorry.. XD

OoOoOoO

#Miroku..Seu idiota...# Resmungou enquanto via o amigo fugir.

#O que foi _sesshy_? Vai rosnar é?# Inuyasha provocou. Sesshoumaru apenas olhou-lhe de lado, ameaçadoramente. #Nem adianta me olhar assim.. Não tenho medo de você, idiota..#

#Pois deveria..# O youkai rebateu friamente, como de costume.

#Por quê? Porque o cachorrinho ta de mau humor? Oh..Ta com _raiva_?# Inuyasha tinha um sorriso vencedor na face, mas o que não viu foi Sesshoumaru sorrir sarcasticamente.

#Acho que ser cachorro é melhor que ser corno..# O sorriso se desmanchou da face do hanyou.

#EU-NÃO-SOU-CORNO..# Falou pausadamente e entre dentes.

#Ah não? Então como você explica o fato de que a kikyou estava se agarrando com o filho do diretor?#

#Ele estava tirando um cisco do olho dela, otário..# Sesshoumaru riu, mas sem abandonar o tom frio.

#Eu me pergunto como você pode ser meu irmão..# E, ainda rindo, o youkai se retirou, deixando um hanyou muito irritado.

#Aaaaaaaah... Sesshoumaru-kun..# Teve vontade de arrancar o pescoço de cada uma daquelas meninas de seu 'fã-clube'. Sim..Ele tinha um fã-clube.. E o odiava.. Suspirou e seguiu para seu quarto, ignorando as garotas.

Aquilo não era mais um colégio normal. Há um ano havia se tornado um colégio interno. Sesshoumaru, Miroku e Inuyasha dividiam o mesmo quarto, porém Sesshoumaru só falava com o irmão para discutir. Miroku era da paz, falava com todos na escola, inclusive com quem não gostava.

Ainda faltava uma semana para as aulas começarem, mas os alunos costumavam chegar uma semana antes do inicio destas, para organizar a festa de começo do ano.

#Onde está meu relógio?# Sesshy cobrou à Miroku.

#Seu relógio? Porque eu deveria saber? Sesshy..Sesshy. Você está ficando muito irresponsável e-# Parou de falar quando o youkai lhe suspendeu pela gola da camisa. #TA..TA.. TA.. Seu relógio ta na segunda gaveta do meu criado mudo..# Informou com a cara fechada. Ajeitou a roupa quando finalmente foi solto. #Droga..Eu ia ganhar uma grana boa vendendo seu relógio para a Rin-chan..#

#Da próxima vez que pegar algum dos meus pertences para vender para esse fã-clube idiota, eu juro que arranco sua cabeça.#

#Ai..Ai..Sesshy.. É por isso que você não arranja uma namorada.. Ei, amigão..Papo de homem agora.. Você já '...'?# Sesshoumaru riu, com gosto desta vez, mas logo parou.

#Que pergunta idiota.. Eu tenho praticamente 18 anos e você acha que eu nunca transei com ninguém?#

#Foi alguém daqui da escola? Eu conheço? É boa de cama?# Perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

#Minhas intimidades não são de sua conta.. Mas te garanto que só pego mulher de qualidade, não essas sem graças que você está acostumado a ficar.. Agora chega de papo e vamos descer para ajudar na festa.. Porque, não sei se você se lembra, mas, alem de sermos organizadores, faltam apenas quatro dias e eu quero essa festa a melhor de todos os anos..# E saiu do quarto, puxando o amigo.

OoOoOoO

#Tudo pronto para hoje a noite? Se algo sair errado eu não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos..#

#Relaxa, Sesshy.. Tudo vai sair como planejado..# Miroku se pronunciou.

#Espero Miroku.. Bom..Vocês estão liberados.. Podem ir se arrumar..# E todos foram, inclusive ele e Miroku.

#VAMOS MIROKU.. SAIA DESSE BANHEIRO..# Inuyasha gritava, enquanto batia insistentemente na porta. #ESTAMOS ATRASADOS E VOCÊ FICA AI CANTANDO NO CHUVEIRO..# Continuou batendo na porta.

#Larga de ser estressado Inu-kun..Não faz bem para o coração, sabia?# O humano falou enquanto saía do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e com outra enxugando o cabelo.

#Você parece uma mulher se arrumando, Miroku.# Sesshoumaru se pronunciou. Estava quase pronto.

#Uma pena não termos conseguido mudar a roupa.. Ter que ir para uma festa de paletó e gravata é tão ruim..# Miroku reclamava enquanto abotoava a blusa.

#Pare de reclamar..# Foi tudo o que sesshoumaru disse. Ele já estava pronto: usava uma calça social preta e o sapato também preto. A blusa branca de dentro estava com os 5 primeiros botões abertos, deixando amostra uma parte de seu peitoral e também a correntinha de ouro que ele sempre usava. A gravata estava folgada e o nó estava onde a blusa fechava, no sexto botão e usava o paletó normalmente.

Miroku já ia mais certinho. A roupa quase igual a do amigo, mas só estava com 3 botões abertos e uma parte da camisa para fora da calça.

Inuyasha já saiu do banheiro pronto. Usava a roupa igual a dos amigos, mas estava com a blusa branca toda para fora da calça, cinco botões abertos, igual ao irmão e a gravata folgada também. Os três saíram juntos do quarto, indo em direção ao imenso salão de festas do colégio. Chegaram lá e o encontraram praticamente lotado.

#SESHOUMARUU...# Olhou irritado para o grupinho de meninas que gritavam seu nome histericamente. Sorriu maliciosamente quando seus olhos bateram em Rin. Apesar de ser do primeiro ano ele não podia negar que ela era belíssima. Viu-a corar e desviou o olhar, rindo dos comentários que as integrantes do fã-clube faziam.

Sentamos-nos em uma mesa, apenas olhando tudo que acontecia na festa. O local estava realmente animado. As pessoas dançavam ao som da alta musica que tocava. Miroku analisava cada garota dali, procurando alguma novata para ser sua _próxima vitima_. Inuyasha procurava Kikyou e se irritou ao vê-la dançando com outro garoto. Levantou-se e foi até lá com a cara fechada.

#Achei minha vitima..# Miroku também saiu, com os olhos brilhando de malicia. Sesshoumaru apenas olhava todos dali, entediado. Olhou para o palco e viu apenas o microfone lá. Passou os olhos pelo bar rapidamente, mas voltou ao ver uma novata interessante. Levantou-se e foi se aproximando. Ela estava de costas, mas ele havia visto seu rosto de relance. Sentou-se na cadeira ao seu lado.

#Poço lhe oferecer uma bebida?# Perguntou. A garota virou-se para ele e sorriu. O youkai sentiu o corpo ferver e começou a admira-la melhor. Ela usava um vestido rosa claro, social que ia até o pé. Da cintura para cima era apertado, chamando atenção para os fartos seios e o decote, que mostrava boa parte deste. Da cintura para baixo era folgado. Atrás era costa nua, apenas fechado por fios que trançavam, dando um ar elegante ao vestido.

#Achou o que procurava ai em baixo?# Perguntou divertida. Ele sorriu e passou a admirar seu rosto. Ela tinha a pele clara e aparentemente macia. Lábios rosados e chamativos. Olhos azuis claros e cabelos negros. Este ia até a metade das costas e tinha as pontas cacheadas. #Vai me oferecer uma bebida ou vai ficar só me admirando?# Sesshoumaru riu. Esquecera de falar que ela tinha a voz mais bela que já ouvira.

#O que você quer?# Perguntou.

#O que você quiser para mim está bom..#

#Dois martinis, por favor..# Pediu ao barman. O pedido logo veio. Sesshoumaru sentiu um arrepio percorrer o corpo quando ela molhou os lábios na bebida.

#Belo pedido, cavalheiro..# Brincou.

#Quer dizer que temos gostos parecidos?# Perguntou.

#Depende..Você gosta dessa musica que está tocando?#

#Gosto..#

#Então me chame para dançar..Porque eu adoro..# Os dois riram. O youkai estendeu a mão para a menina, que terminou de beber seu martini e aceitou o pedido. Foram juntos para a pista de dança. A musica já estava na metade, mas ainda assim eles foram.

**This love has taken its toll on me **

**She said goodbye, too many times before**

**and her heart is breaking in front of me**

**I have no choice cause i won't say goodbye anymore**

**oh oh oh**

Chegaram na pista, colaram os corpos e começaram a dançar.

**I tried my best to feed her appetite **

**Keep her coming every night **

**So hard to keep her satisfied **

**Kept playing love like it was just a game **

**Pretending to feel the same **

**Then turn around and leave again **

Ela cantava a musica baixinho, mas Sesshoumaru ouvia e a cada palavra pronunciada por aquela boca ele se arrepiava ainda mais.

**This love has taken it's toll on me **

**She said goodbye, too many time before **

**And her heart is breaking in front of me **

**And I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore**

O youkai apertou-a mais pela cintura e não resistiu. Colou os lábios aos da desconhecida, em um beijo ávido, que foi prontamente correspondido.

**I'll fix these broken things **

**Repair your broken wings **

**And make sure everything's alright **

**My pressure on her hips **

**Seeking my fingertips **

**To every inch of you**

**Cause I know that´s what you want me to do**

Ao perceber que a musica acabara, Sesshoumaru começou a se afastar para um canto onde não havia ninguém. Encostou-se na parede e a puxou pela cintura, sem parar de beijá-la. A garota colocou as mãos em seu pescoço e deixou que ele aprofundasse ainda mais o beijo.

**At first I was afraid, I was petrified,**

**Kept' thinkin' I could never live without you by my**

**side,**

**But then I spent so many nights thinkin' how you did**

**me wrong,**

**I grew strong, and I learned how to get along**

Assustaram-se quando a musica '_I Will Survive_' começou a tocar e gritinhos femininos tomou conta do lugar. Pararam o beijo e olharam para o palco.

#Ai-Meu-Deus..# O youkai colocou a mão na cabeça sem acreditar no que via.

#São seus amigos?# Perguntou divertida. Sesshoumaru riu. Ainda não acreditava que Miroku e Inuyasha estavam fazendo um strip-tease ao som de I will survive.

#Não..Não faço a mínima idéia de quem seja..# Mentiu, mas com um sorriso zombeteiro na face.

**And so your back, from outer space,**

**I just walked in to find you here with that sad look**

**upon your face,**

**I should've changed that stupid lock,**

**I should've made you leave your key,**

**If I had known for just one second you'd be back to**

**bother me,**

Os dois já estavam sem camisa e as garotas da platéia gritavam pedindo para tirarem mais.

#Gostei da dança..# Os dois riram. Sesshoumaru continuava abraçando-a pela cintura.

**Go on now go, walk out the door,**

**Just turn around now, you not welcome anymore,**

**Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with**

**goodbye,**

**Did you think I'd crumble, did you think I'd lay down**

**and die,**

**Oh no not I, I will survive,**

**For as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay**

**alive,**

**I've got all my life to live; I've got all my love to**

**give,**

**And I'll survive, I will survive,**

**Hey, Hey!**

#Melhor irmos lá pra fora..# Falou enquanto puxava-a para a área de fora da escola. Sentaram-se nas cadeiras da lanchonete, que ficava na parte aberta e era fresco.

#Acho que você esqueceu de dizer seu nome..# Sesshoumaru sorriu.

#Sesshoumaru Taisho..Prazer..# Ela arregalou os olhos, fato que o youkai estranhou.

#Se-Se-Se-Sesshou-maru?# Perguntou gaguejando.

#É..Sesshoumaru..Porque?#

#Sesshoumaru..Irmão do..Inuyasha?# Perguntou em duvida.

#Sim..Aquele idiota de orelhas de cachorro que estava dançando no palco e- De onde você o conhece?# Ela começou a rir. Colocou o braço na mesa e apoiou a cabeça nesta, sem parar de rir. #O que foi? Da para parar de rir?#

#O que foi Sesshy?#

#Quem te deu autorização de me chamar por este nome?- # Ele ia continuar a falar, mas ela interrompeu-o.

#Eu mesma me dei.. Já que fui eu que criei este apelido..# O youkai arregalou os olhos. #Kagome Higurashi.. É um prazer encontrar você também, sesshy..# Ele sorriu. Kagome se levantou e pulou nos braços do amigo, quase os derrubando da cadeira. #Estava com tanta saudade, sesshy-kun..#

#Também estava..Você sumiu, menina.. Fiquei tão preocupado naquela época.. Você não deu nem um sinal de vida..Podia ter ligado, ao menos para falar que estava viva..# Ela sorriu.

#Desculpe.. Estava muito abalada.. Não pensava em nada.. Desculpa.. Desculpa mesmo.. Ei..Quem estava dançando era o Inuyasha? Bem que eu achei que o conhecia de algum lugar.. Quando olhei para você também achei que te conhecia, mas nunca pensei que você fosse ser o..# Ela o olhou maliciosamente. #Sesshy-kun..#

#Não mudei quase nada desde que você saiu daqui. Você que mudou muito.. Está com corpo de mulher e rosto de menina.. Seu cheiro também mudou.. Desculpe.. Não te reconheci.. E também..Como iria imaginar que você tinha voltado?# Kagome riu.

#Melhor esquecermos isso..Mas..# Mordeu os lábios, fazendo o youkai deseja-la de novo. #Ai..Ai..Ai.. Bem que minha mãe falou que eu não devia ficar com estranhos..#

#Eu sou um estranho?# Perguntou com a voz estranhamente rouca.

#Antes você era..# Voltou a morder os lábios quando seus olhos passou-se pela boca do amigo.

#Você se arrependeu?# Quis saber. Ela riu envergonhada.

#Não..# Respondeu em um sussurro, molhando os lábios inconscientemente.

#Então o que me diz de continuarmos, e esquecer de tudo, apenas por essa noite?#

#Por mim está tudo ótimo..# E voltou a colar os lábios aos dele. Ficaram se beijando por algum tempo e, mesmo sesshoumaru não querendo admitir, ela o estava levando a loucura. Apesar de tudo, ele estava conseguindo se controlar e os dois não passaram dos beijos.

#O que acha de irmos dar uma volta? Esse colégio mudou muito desde que saí daqui..# O youkai sorriu enquanto se levantava junto com ela. Passearam pelo colégio, com sesshoumaru servindo de 'guia'.

#Bom..E esta aqui é a piscina..#

#Jura? Achei que fosse um lago..Que pena..# Ela ironizou, mas logo riu. Encarou o amigo e viu que este tinha um sorriso malicioso na face. #Oh..Não..Não sesshy..Nem pense em fazer isso..Não..NÃO..# Viu que ele começou a andar lentamente em sua direção e foi andando para traz. #Tudo menos isso..Por favor..Não me jogue na piscina..# O sorriso dele apenas aumentou.

#E porque eu iria fazer uma atrocidade dessas..# Parou de falar e deu mais dois passos grandes, fazendo ela dar o mesmo numero de passos sendo que para traz. 'PLAFT' #..Se você pode cair sozinha?# Riu ao ver o olhar assassino que ela lhe lançava. Tirou o paletó e desabotoou a blusa com facilidade. O que não viu foi o leve tom de vermelho que invadiu a face da garota que estava na piscina

"_Não me lembro dele ter músculos tão perfeitos.._" Parou por um momento, mas logo voltou a pensar "_A quem estou querendo enganar? Eu sempre tive uma queda pelo sesshy, apesar de estar com o Inuyasha.._" Espantou-se quando o youkai apareceu em sua frente. Não teve tempo de mais nada, pois este a puxou pela cintura, colando os lábios em um beijo voraz.

#Sesshoumaru seu idiota..Estou te procurando há um século..# Pararam de se beijar e encararam o ser que havia acabado de falar.

#Oh..Agora entendi porque ele sumiu..# Miroku se pronunciou maliciosamente. Kagome riu.

#Você não muda mesmo, não é Mi-kun..# Falou enquanto saia da piscina com a ajuda de sesshoumaru.

#Desculpe, bela dama.. Mas não consigo me lembrar de você..# Ele já havia tomado sua mão e agora se encontrava ajoelhado, beijando esta.

#Você esquece rápido dos amigos, Mi-kun..Sou eu..A kagome..# O humano arregalou os olhos, assim como o hanyou que ali se encontrava. Kagome sorriu satisfeita ao ver o choque em seu olhar.

#K-K-K-Chan?# Miroku gaguejou enquanto se levantava. A jovem pulou em seus braços, assim como fizera com Sesshoumaru.

#Estava com tanta saudade, querido.. # Falou com um sorriso bobo na face.

#Te garanto que eu estava com mais.. Oh k-chan.. Você sumiu..Nunca deu sinal de vida..Teve uma época que eu cheguei a pensar que o pior tivesse acontecido..#

#Ai ai..Mi-kun.. Já tinha me esquecido de como sua mente é fértil..# Os dois riram, ainda abraçados. #OH MERDA..Esqueci que estava molhada e te molhei todo..# Comentou com um sorriso, logo após se afastar do amigo. Percebeu então a direção que os olhos do Miroku estavam. #Hei, Miroku..Perdeu algo ai?# Ele não respondeu. Olhou para o Sesshoumaru e para o Inuyasha. Os dois também estavam '_hipnotizados_' olhando para seu decote. Kagome abaixou a cabeça para ver o que eles tanto olhavam e percebeu que seu vestido ficara transparente. Corou da cabeça aos pés e colocou os braços em cima para tapar a visão deles. Se assustou quando um paletó foi colocado sobre seus ombros. Arregalou os olhos ao ver de quem era o paletó. Sim..Era do Inuyasha..Seu tão odiado Inuyasha.

Encarou-o e pode ver o leve tom avermelhado que estava em suas bochechas e percebeu também que ele olhava para o chão, como se estivesse constrangido. Teve vontade de rir, mas apenas tirou o paletó de suas costas e _devolveu-o_ ao seu dono de uma maneira não muito carinhosa.

#Se não se importam vou me retirar..Melhor trocar de roupa para não ficar resfriada..Recomendo o mesmo para você Sesshy-kun..# Falou com um tom divertido, tentando amenizar o clima _ruim_ que ficara ali.

#Sou um youkai..Não fico doente..# Ela riu.

#Já tinha me esquecido disso..Então..Boa noite para vocês.. Espero nos vermos amanhã..# E foi se retirando.

#EI KAGOME..# Sesshoumaru gritou ao vê-la quase entrando no prédio. #Também já vou..# Informou quando se aproximou. Kagome apenas sorriu como resposta enquanto os dois se retiravam.

#Meu-Deus.. Aquilo era a nossa amiguinha, Kagome Higurashi? Noooooooossa.. Que deusa..# Miroku falava quase babando, voltando para a festa com o Inuyasha.

#Nem está tão bonita assim..# Mentira..Sabia que o que acabara de falar era mentira. Kagome havia se tornado o tipo de garota pela qual qualquer homem se apaixonaria. Inclusive ele. Estava perfeita..Até mais que isso, se duvidasse.

#Não? Você fumou quantas hoje cara? Acho que a kikyvaca te dopou..# (Desculpem quem gosta da Kikyou..) #Por céus..Você viu o tamanho daqueles peitos? Huum..Meu deus.. Pena que o Sesshy foi mais rápido.. Em pensar que ela podia ser sua namorada em?# Riu.. #Eu falei que você tinha feito a maior burrada de sua vida..Você não acreditou.. Ai..Ai.. O sesshy se deu bem..#

#Se você não calar a boca eu juro que te bato..#

#O que foi _Inu-kun_? Está com ciúmes porque a garota do sesshy é perfeita e era para ser sua?#

#A kagome ainda É minha..Idiota..# Rebateu irritado, porém não sabia o porque de ter dito aquilo.

#Não..Você está errado..A kagome não é de ninguém.. E pode ter certeza de que eu vou ser o primeiro a me opor caso você queira se aproximar dela novamente. Você não tem noção do mal que fez a esta garota.. Ela é boa demais para você, Inuyasha..E desculpe-me se a verdade dói.. Não quero mais ver minha amiga sofrer..# Rosnando, o hanyou se afastou.

OoOoOoO

#Bom..Eu fico por aqui..Obrigada por me acompanhar..# Agradeceu com um sorriso carinhoso na face.

#Não foi nada..# Kagome ia se virar para entrar, porém Sesshoumaru foi mais rápido e a puxou, colando os lábios mais uma vez aquela noite, afinal de contas podia ser a ultima vez. #Boa noite..# Sorrindo ainda mais, a humana respondeu.

#Boa noite Sesshy-kun..# E entrou no quarto. Ao vê-la bater a porta, se encostou na parede, suspirando.

#_Sesshoumaru_...# Ouviu aquela voz ameaçadora e se arrepiou.

#Rin?# Se tinha uma coisa que odiava era a fúria de uma mulher enciumada. A garota abriu a boca para começar a gritar, mas ele foi mais rápido e, tapando-lhe os lábios, saiu de perto do quarto de kagome. Assim que viu que estava longe o suficiente para que ela não ouvisse os gritos da presidente do fã-clube.

#Quem era ela?# Perguntou entre dentes. Sesshoumaru abriu a boca para responder, mas parou para pensar antes. Quem ela pensava que é para vir tirar satisfações sobre a sua vida? HAHAHA..

#Alguém.. Não te devo satisfações de minha vida..#

#Não deve? É CLARO QUE VOCÊ DEVE E-#

#Pare de gritar..# Ordenou calmamente.

#Sesshy eu-#

#Não me chame assim..# Cortou-a de novo.

#Mas ela-#

#Ela não é você.. Agora pare de me encher e vá embora..# Viu a jovem derramar diversas lágrimas, mas não ligou. Apenas virou de costas e saiu, indo em direção ao seu quarto.

OoOoOoO

#KIKY-CHAN..# Sango gritou pela amiga.

#O que foi?# Esta perguntou indiferente.

#Vim contar-lhe alguns babados..# Continuou animada, ignorando o tom da _amiga_. #O Houjo ficou com uma novata do segundo ano, o bankotsu ficou com aquela magricela sem graça do terceiro ano e-#

#Não estou interessada em saber..# Sango ignorou mais uma vez.

#O Inuyasha ficou com uma novata do primeiro..# A morena arregalou os olhos.

#Repete..#

#O Inuyasha ficou com uma no-#

#Não era para repetir..#

#Mas você disse que-#

#Eu disse, mas isso não quer dizer que você tenha que fazer..# E se retirou do local irritada, indo procurar _seu homem_. Sango suspirou. Não agüentava mais se fazer de idiota só para ter a amizade da Kikyou, mas se não agisse assim ficaria sem amigos..E não queria aquilo.

Continuou a andar, indo em direção ao prédio na intenção de ir dormir. Estava passando distraída pela sala de descanso quando se esbarrou em alguém.

#Miroku?# Estranhou o garoto estar ali, mas logo corou, afinal de contas, sempre fora apaixonada pelo seu ex-amigo. Sim..Ex-amigo. Miroku falava com ela malmente oi e tchau, para não dizer que era mal educado. Sabia que ele passara a odiá-la depois do que fizera com kagome. Sentia-se nojenta ao lembrar do que fizera com ela. Não queria mais a amizade de Kikyou, mas sabia que se afastando dela, ninguém naquela escola olharia para sua cara.

#Ah..Oi..# Miroku murmurou desanimado.

#O que foi?# Perguntou com a voz tremula.

#Nada não.. Agora se não se importa, tenho que ir.# Sango não agüentava mais o tom indiferente que todos usavam com ela. Segurou o braço de Miroku ao vê-lo se afastar. Ele apenas virou a cabeça para ver o que ela queria.

#Eu..Eu..# Não falou nada, apenas se jogou em cima do rapaz e o beijou. Inicialmente Miroku não correspondeu, mas logo a enlaçou pela cintura e correspondeu avidamente o beijo.

Deu a volta no sofá que havia ali e deitou-a lá, deitando-se por cima após. Desceu a mão pelos seios, coxas, bunda e depois voltou para o seio, parando lá. Passou a beija-la no pescoço enquanto tentava desamarrar seu vestido.

#EI..Ei.. Pare..Pare com isso..Miroku..# Pedia inutilmente, mas ele não parava. Conseguiu então empurra-lo. #Por que..Porque fez isso?# Perguntou quase chorando.

#Desculpe..Mas é assim que trato prostitutas..# E se retirou, deixando a garota aos prantos no local.

OoOoOoO

Kikyou, depois de um tempo procurando, achou quem queria.

#Inuyasha..Acho que você me deve explicações..# Resmungou. O hanyou apenas a encarou com raiva no olhar.

#Não te devo nada Kikyou..# Rebateu com a voz fria.

#É claro que você me deve.. Você está comigo e ficou com outra garota..#

#E daí? Quer saber? Eu cansei de você.. Acabou..Se é que algum dia começou.. Procure outro trouxa, porque este aqui acordou..# Kikyou apenas o olhava se afastar, chocada demais para fazer alguma coisa.

OoOoOoO

'Brrrrrrrrr'

#Ai ai..Que fome..# Kagome resmungou acariciando a barriga, que roncava pedindo comida. "_Poderia ir até o refeitório ver se tem alguma coisa lá..Mas.. E se eu me perder? Será que tem placas indicando? Ah..Deve ter.._" Colocou um robe grande e que lhe cobrisse toda a camisola e saiu. Preferiu não trocar de roupa pois sabia que não encontraria ninguém nos corredores, afinal de contas, ainda estava cedo para sair da festa.

Caminhou até chegar na recepção. Lá havia um enorme quadro com setas indicando os locais de tudo na escola, inclusive da cozinha. Seguiu para lá alegremente. O que não percebeu foi que tinha alguém ali perto, que percebera sua presença e a seguira.

Kagome chegou ao local desejado e abriu a geladeira procurando o que comer. Riu, pensando que, se algum fiscal a pegasse ali, provavelmente estaria em maus lençóis. Pegou presunto, queijo, manteiga e um vidro de leite. Fechou a geladeira com o pé e rumou para a mesa. Colocou os itens lá e virou-se para ir procurar pão. Só não contava que tinha alguém atrás dela. Abriu a boca para gritar, mas ele foi mais rápido e a tapou.

#Calma, kagome.. Sou eu..O Inuyasha..# Soltou-a mas ela voltou a abrir a boca. Mais uma vez o hanyou foi mais rápido e a tapou. Segurou-a pelo braço e a levou para um canto escuro da cozinha. Encostou-a na parede e a prendeu com seu corpo.

#AIII..# Kagome mordeu a mão dele para poder finalmente falar.

#O que você pensa que está fazendo? Quer me matar asfixiada? Me solte..# Ordenou, mas nada aconteceu. Estranhou o fato de vê-lo aproximar o rosto do seu. #Saia daqui..# Pediu calmamente, só que ele continuou a se aproximar. #Não vou falar mais uma vez..# Ao perceber que o hanyou estava próximo demais, ela virou o rosto, fazendo com que ele beijasse seu rosto. Levou uma mão para o rosto da garota e a outra parou no pescoço. Continuou beijando-lhe a bochecha.

#Senti sua falta, sabia?#

#hahiueahuahuiaheuiheauiheauhahea..# Kagome riu, mas logo parou. #Era para dar risada? Já dei..Agora pode ir embora..#

#Seu cheiro é tão bom..# Murmurou com a cabeça enfiada em seu pescoço.

#Quer fazer o favor de me soltar? Eu odeio ser ignorada, sabia?# Tentou empurra-lo, porém sabia que era inútil. #Você está bêbado?# Perguntou pacientemente.

#Não..Apenas quero ouvir de sua boca que você me perdoou..#

#Perdoar? Mas pelo que?# Ele não percebera o tom irônico em sua voz e se afastou com um sorriso na face.

#Então quer dizer que..?# Foi a vez de kagome sorrir, só que, maldosamente.

#Não..# E deu-lhe uma joelhada nas partes baixas, o fazendo se encolher de dor. Largou-o lá e voltou para mesa para poder fazer seu lanche. Assim que acabou de preparar o sandwish, o comeu. O hanyou ainda continuava encolhido no chão. Caminhou até ele e com o pé, o fez deitar. Colocou força neste, o forçando a ficar deitado.

#Isso não foi nada..Saiba que se depender de mim, você vai comer o pão que o diabo amassou..# E saiu do local.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Nossa..Fiz esse capitulo em menos de dois dias..Isso é tão emocionante..Espero que esteja bom..**

**Quis mostrar como cada um havia ficado..Acho que só não mostrei o que aconteceu com o inu..Só que ele levou um corno da kikyou e que aparentemente vivia correndo atrás dela, mas mudou do nada? huHuhuUhUHu.. O que será que se passa pela cabeça dele? XDDD**

**Bom..O casal vencedor na votação foi o: SESSHOUMARU S2 KAGOME XD.. Adoro esse casal.. Eu AMOOO o sesshy..E quem não ama? Nhaaaaa..xPPP**

**Mas tenho um aviso aos adoradores de InuKag e para todos também: Sesshy kag é um casal inicial.. Ainda tem muita água para rolar nessa fic e o barco pode virar.. Só o final vai dizer com quem ela vai ficar.. xP Nuss..Isso rimou.. HUehUHAUHAUEA..Sim..Eu sou besta.. **

**Então..Bom..A fic é meio que SesshyKagInu.. XD..Continua indefinido..eu sei..É um triangulo amoroso.. Onde o casal inicial é Sesshy kag..Mas pode mudar..Repito!!!**

**Espero realmente que vocês tenham gostado desse cap..ele não foi um dos maiores que eu já escrevi..Mas ele foi necessário...**

**A partir do próximo capitulo irei responder as reviews..To entrando em semana de prova.. Vo ficar meio sem tempo..Então para não atrasar mais o capitulo resolvi posta-lo logo. **

**Eu só ia posta-lo na sexta.. Mas depois pensei.. 'Ah..Quarta eu posto'.. Daí mudei para terça..E depois.. 'hoje de noite eu posto' ai chegou agora de tarde e eu finalmente: 'Desisto..Não consigo segurar um capitulo pronto..' HuUHUhu.. Só que esses dias o site não está indo muito com minha cara então só consegui postar agora..XD**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**PARA TMIZINHA:**

**Hey mana.. Desculpe por tudo está bem?? As vezes eu sou estressada e fico colocando coisas que não existem na cabeça.. Assim como essas coisas podem existir.. Mas vamos esquecer está bem? XD**

**Te love you coisa.. Saiba que vc é a lora que eu maaaaaaaaaaais gostu.. ;) Desculpe-me por qualquer coisa errada que eu tenha feito, viuu?? I love you demais para ficarmos brigadas por besteira..**

**BJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUM**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Voltando a nossa conversa normal..**

**Ei..Tão vendo aquele botãozinho roxo ali em baixo? Aperta nele que um lindo quadradinho vai aparecer..Dai é só deixar REVIEW..**

**ehAUIEAhuieaHUEIAhuaeIHEAuihEUIEUa**

**XDD**

**REVIEWS..REVIEWS..REVIEWS..REVIEWS..REVIEWS..**

**Criticas, idéias, Tudo é bem vindo.. **

**Bjinhuxxxxxxxx**


	3. Vingança Parte 1

**OBS – Estou repostando o capitulo com a resposta das reviews.. só mais uma coisa..A FIC É SESSHY/KAG.. ; ).. E não.. Eu não vou mudar para Inu/kag..**

**Esqueçam o que eu falei no cap passado..É que eu ainda estava em duvidas OK? Sorry..Eu sei que é injusto eu pedir uma votação e depois mudar..NÃO..EU NÃO VOU MUDAR.. Apesar de tudo o que está acontecendo nesse cap..A FIC É SESSHY KAG..**

OoOoOoOoO

Inuyasha suspirou enquanto afundava ainda mais a cabeça no travesseiro. Fechou os olhos e lembranças rapidamente vieram a sua mente.

**Flash-Back** (Inu narrando)

#Daí (..)# Estava conversando animadamente com _minha nova namorada_ e _meus novos amigos_. #Bom..Vou ao banheiro..Volto já..# E me retirei dali. Na verdade não agüentava mais ouvir aquele monte de besteira que saia da boca deles. Virei a esquerda assim que saí da sala e encontrei o Sesshoumaru e o Miroku no corredor. Corri até eles.

#Miroku..# Chamei tocando-o nas costas. Tudo que vi, em uma fração de segundos, foi uma mão fechada vindo em direção ao meu rosto e logo eu estava no chão. #O que..#

#Isso é por ter feito a kagome ir embora..IMBECIL..# Miroku gritou a ultima parte, tentando vir pra cima de mim mais uma vez, só que sesshoumaru o segurou. Kagome foi embora? Mas como...?

#Não vale a pena Miroku..Ela já foi embora..Bater nele não vai faze-la voltar..#

#Sabe Inuyasha..# Miroku começou. #Eu tenho pena de você..#

#Pena? Porque pena?# Perguntei irritado, enquanto me levantava do chão.

#Por quê? Você ainda tem a cara de pau de me perguntar? Você não tem noção do tesouro que tinha em mãos e que perdeu..Idiota..#

#Não sei do que está falando, Miroku..#

#Um dia você vai perceber, meu caro amigo.. Um dia..# E se afastou. Esse dia que ele falara não demorou a chegar. O tempo foi passando e eu percebi a maior burrada que fiz em minha vida. Havia trocado Kagome por Kikyou, mas era Kagome quem eu amava..

Kikyou era apenas uma copia que me dava coisas que a kagome temia _dar_: Beijos e sexo, tudo que pode levar um homem a loucura..Kikyou era ótima no quesito sexo, mas não me oferecia o que eu mais precisava.. De amor.. E era isso que as faziam tão diferentes.. Pena que eu percebi isso tarde demais.

Eu amava kagome e sei que era recíproco.. Não sentia nada pela copia com quem eu trocava caricias.. No dia em que eu tinha ido à casa de Kikyou, junto com Sango, ela me fez enxergar mil defeitos na garota que eu amava.. Eu fiquei cego, pois naquela noite tive a minha primeira vez. Achava que Kikyou era a mulher perfeita para mim e esculachei kagome.

Sofri muito quando percebi meu erro, mas não terminei com Kikyou, pois ela era a única _coisa_ que me fazia lembrar a mulher que eu amava.. E que, provavelmente, eu jamais teria novamente.

Se arrependimento matasse, eu sei que já não estaria mais vivo, mas o que posso fazer? Eu errei e pedir desculpas não vai adiantar de nada.. Agora é seguir a vida..

Um tempo depois consegui voltar a falar com Miroku. Aos poucos a amizade entre nós foi voltando. Agora, éramos velhos amigos, como sempre fomos.

**Fim do flash-back**

A perdera..Sabia disso. Sentira um choque ao saber que aquela garota na piscina com Sesshoumaru era a sua kagome.. Sentira-se o pior ser do mundo quando ela lhe jogara o paletó que ele havia posto em suas costas. Não era pra menos..Merecia aquilo, afinal de contas..

Depois daquele acontecimento, ele tentara seduzi-la na cozinha, mas foi ai que pode ver uma parte do ódio que ela nutria pela sua pessoa. Viu-a se retirar e voltou para o seu quarto um tempo depois. Agora estava ali, pensando na vida e suspirando pelos erros passados.

OoO

9 horas da manhã. Tinha que levantar ou ficaria sonolenta pelo resto da manhã. Desceu da cama e quando ia em direção ao banheiro, trombou com alguém e foi de bunda ao chão.

#Bom dia..# A garota saldou.

#Hum?# Olhou pra cima, ainda lerda. #Ah..# Bocejo. #Bom dia..# Levantou-se em câmera lenta.

#Me chamo Rin Matsuo. Prazer..Sou sua colega de quarto..# Estendeu a mão para kagome.

#Prazer..Kagome Higurashi..#

#Você é de que série?#

#Segundo..E você?# Ela sorriu.

#Do primeiro..# Kagome sorriu também.

#Vamos descer?# Perguntou animada. Afinal de contas, ainda faltavam dois dias para que as aulas começassem e Rin parecia ser legal. Passaram o dia conversando animadamente e por incrível que pareça, não haviam encontrado nem Sesshoumaru nem Miroku.

OoO

Kagome bocejou. "**_Maldito despertador.._**" Pensava enquanto desligava o objeto barulhento. Bocejou mais uma vez antes de se levantar da cama cambaleando de sono

#Bom dia, Rin-chan..# Kagome saudou acordando um pouco.

#Bom dia, K-chan..#

#Bom..Vou tomar banho se não se importa..# E saiu em direção ao banheiro. Tomou banho e vestiu a farda, que era uma saia de prega verde e uma blusa branca de manga comprida e de botão, mas no conjunto também tinha a blusa com manga curta. No peito tinha o símbolo do colégio. Usava uma meia calça branca que chegava até um pouco acima do joelho e calçava um sapatinho preto. A farda era igual para todas as garotas. Terminou de se vestir e saiu do banheiro para terminar de se arrumar.

Penteou os cabelos e os deixou soltos. Colocou um brinco e uma corrente prata, passou um lápis fraco no olho e um leve gloss. Aquela era a maquiagem básica que ela fazia para ir a qualquer lugar. Passou perfume e pegou seus livros que estava no armário perto de sua cama.

#Rin? Você já está pronta? Quer que eu te espere?# Perguntou para a garota que ainda estava no banheiro.

#Pode ir indo Kagome..Daqui a pouco eu desço..#

#Está bem então..# E desceu. Colocou o material em seu armário e se dirigiu ao refeitório, para tomar seu café da manhã.

#Bom dia..# Miroku chegara ao lado da humana, animado.

#Bom dia..# Sesshoumaru já não estava tão animado.

#Bom dia queridos..# A animação de kagome conseguia ser maior que a de Miroku.

#Como passou a noite, K-chan?# O humano passara o braço pelos ombros da humana e perguntara em um tom malicioso.

#Bem..Por que?#

#AI..Porque me bateu, Sesshoumaru?#

#Para não perder o hábito..# Kagome riu.

#Vamos comer logo..# Ela entrou na fila e começou a se servir. Os garotos apenas a imitaram. Assim que terminaram foram para uma mesa.

#Cadê o resto?# Miroku perguntou.

#Que resto?# Kagome.

#De sua comida oras.. Só vai comer uma fatia de melancia, uma maçã e um copo de suco?#

#É isso que eu sempre como..#

#É por isso que está magra desse jeito..# Sesshoumaru se pronunciou.

#Prefere que eu seja gorda?# Perguntou emburrada.

#Seca demais é feio..#

#E gorda demais também..#

#Ai ai ai..Parem de brigar...# Miroku pediu enquanto começava a comer.

#Não estamos brigando..# Sesshoumaru.

#Estamos apenas dialogando..# Kagome completou.

#Ta..Ta..Parem de dialogar e comam..Se não se lembram, temos apenas meia hora..#

#Você é chato, sabia Miroku?# Sesshoumaru tinha um sorriso zombeteiro na face, mas já começara a comer.

#Como eu poderia me esquecer com você me lembrando disso todo dia?# Kagome voltou a rir. Havia terminado de comer a melancia e agora estava comendo a maçã. A mesa ficou um curto período de tempo em silencio.

#Falem alguma coisa..Isso aqui está quieto demais..# Miroku.

#Não agüento mais ouvir sua voz, por isso, cale a boca..# Sesshoumaru.

#Mas a voz da kagome você quer ouvir.. Né, safadinho?# Kagome riu sem graça. Miroku apanhou. #Você é muito violento..# Reclamou.

#E você fala demais..#

#Bom dia K-chan..Sesshoumaru-kun..Mi-kun..#

#Bom dia Rin..# Kagome saudou. #Quer se sentar?# Chamou, mas não percebeu o olhar de 'não faça isso' que sesshoumaru lhe lançava.

#De onde conhece a Rin, Kagome?# O youkai quis saber.

#Ela é minha companheira de quarto..# Respondeu, para o desanimo de sesshoumaru. "**_Merda.._**" Era o que o youkai pensava. Miroku percebera a raiva no olhar de Sesshoumaru, mas preferiu não comentar nada. Não ainda.

#Não vai comer, Rin? Vai se atrasar para a aula se não comer rápido..# Informou o humano.

#Não Mi-kun..Se lembra que hoje é _aquilo_..# O rapaz arqueou uma sobrancelha.

#Oh..É mesmo..Já tinha me esquecido..# Sesshoumaru tinha um sorriso malicioso na face.

#Não estou entendendo..# Miroku.

#Normal..Estranho seria se você entendesse..# Sesshoumaru.

#Também não estou entendendo..# Kagome.

#Logo, logo você vai entender..# O sinal tocou. #Temos que ir..Tchau..# Sesshoumaru puxou Miroku e saiu andando.

#Até mais tarde kagome..# Rin saiu também.

"**_Queridos alunos.. Gostaríamos de pedir aos novatos que se retirassem para o auditório, para a cerimônia de boas vindas.._**" O diretor falou pelo auto-falante. Os novatos se levantaram e seguiram, por meio de placas, para o auditório. Chegando lá, sentaram-se nas cadeiras e esperaram. Logo o diretor apareceu no palco.

#Bom dia, alunos.. Como de costume, aqui estamos nós para a cerimônia de boas vindas que não é muito bem uma cerimônia. Bom..Todos os anos, os alunos veteranos saúdam os novatos com uma _pequena_ brincadeira. Vocês tem exatamente cinco minutos para correr e se esconder..Se eu fosse vocês teria medo..Pois não é um simples trote..Boa sorte..# E saiu de lá. Kagome ficou sem saber o que fazer, mas logo depois saiu correndo por uma das portas que não estava tão cheia. Só não sabia para onde ir agora.

Correu pelos corredores do colégio, só não percebeu que alguém a estava seguindo. Este alguém logo virou em um corredor diferente. Ela continuou correndo e, ao ver que estava bem escondida, se tranqüilizou e passou a ir andando. Ouviu passos atrás de si e voltou a correr. Se espantou quando um braço a puxou para algum lugar.

#Se esconda aqui..Ninguém irá te procurar nesse lugar..#

#Sesshoumaru? Ah..Que bom que é você..Onde estamos?#

#É..Que bom..Estamos em um quarto que ninguém usa..# Como o local estava escuro, ela não pode ver o sorriso malicioso na face do youkai.

#Sesshy? Você está bem?# Perguntou ao sentir que ele estava em sua frente. Foi chegando para traz sem entender direito. Topou com a parede e ficou sem saber para onde ir. Sentiu o corpo do rapaz completamente colado ao seu e mordeu os lábios. Sesshoumaru se aproximou ainda mais, dando para sentir a respiração da jovem contra seu rosto. Acariciou-lhe o pescoço e a puxou para um beijo. Sorriu ao ver que não houve resistência.

Kagome correspondeu ao beijo do rapaz que tanto pensara nesses últimos dias. Acordou ao se lembrar que ele era quase um irmão. Empurrou-o apenas o suficiente para pararem de se beijar.

#Não podemos.. Era apenas aquela noite, lembra?#

#E porque não pode ser agora também? Ninguém precisa saber.. E eu sei que você está gostando tanto quanto eu.. Não temos porque parar..# Sussurrou a ultima parte e deu uma leve mordiscada no lóbulo de sua orelha. #Não resista.. Nós dois queremos isso..# Acariciou-lhe o pescoço com a ponta dos dedos, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

#Mas..-#

#Ninguém precisa saber..Ficamos em segredo.. Nem o Miroku vai saber..#

#Você está quase me convencendo..# Ele deu uma leve risada. #Ai..Ai..Ai.. Isso vai dar confusão..#

#Porque? Nós somos livres.. Não podemos ficar com quem queremos? Desde que você namorava com o Inuyasha que eu tinha vontade de fazer isso..# Assumiu, rindo logo após. Sem esperar por uma resposta, ele a puxou e a beijou mais uma vez. E foi correspondido. #Vou considerar isso como um sim..# Ela riu e o puxou. O beijo desta vez foi ardente e excitante. Ele voltou a prensá-la na parede. #Kagome..# Murmurou com a voz rouca. Separou-se um pouco e acendeu a luz.

#O que..-#

#Desculpe..Mas apesar de tudo, você é novata e eu, veterano..# Pegou uma bola com uma mistura gosmenta e fedorenta dentro e estourou-a na cabeça dela. Kagome o encarou incrédula e o youkai apenas ria.

#QUE NOJO.. O que tem aqui dentro? Isso fede muito..#

#Ovo, café, farinha de trigo, chá, mel e coca-cola..#

#ECA.. Como vocês conseguiram fazer essa gororoba e colocar dentro de uma bola de assopro?# Quis saber.

#Simples..Mistura tudo em uma vasilha grande e depois coloca na bola..# Kagome o encarou com um sorriso malicioso na face. Espremeu o cabelo e fez com que o liquido ficasse em sua mão. Sem pensar duas vezes jogou tudo nele. Repetiu aquilo até que os dois estivessem completamente sujos.

#Isso é realmente nojento..# Ele reclamou enquanto tentava se limpar.

#Bem feito..Ninguém mandou me sujar..# Ouviu-o rindo e se espantou. #O que-# Não pode terminar de falar, pois várias bolas foram jogadas. #SEU CACHORRO, PARE COM ISSO..# Parou de correr quando teve uma idéia. Correu até Sesshoumaru e o abraçou, terminando de sujá-lo.

#Ei..Isso não vale..#

#É claro que vale..# Limpou-se mais nele e se afastou logo após. #Eu preciso de um banho..# Os dois riram.

#Eu também..# Sesshoumaru sorria maliciosamente e kagome pensou que ele fosse atacá-la de novo. O youkai segurou seu braço e começou a puxá-la para algum lugar.

#Para onde vamos?#

#Alguém já te disse que você é muito curiosa?#

#Que pergunta idiota..É claro que já..# Parou de falar ao ver que estavam no banheiro.

Sesshoumaru a jogou dentro do box e abriu o chuveiro. Tirou a blusa e entrou lá também. #Você é realmente louco..# Kagome ria enquanto deixava que a água limpasse aquela gororoba. Sentiu um braço em sua cintura e logo ela e Sesshoumaru já estavam aos beijos.

Kagome acariciou levemente o peito nu do rapaz a sua frente, fazendo com que ele estremecesse. Sesshoumaru a apertou mais contra seu corpo antes de prende-la contra a parede. Não mais resistindo, acariciou-lhe a coxa e a puxou para cima, fazendo com que kagome a prendesse em sua cintura. Subiu as mãos mais um pouco e começou a desabotoar a blusa que a garota usava.

#Melhor pararmos..Sesshoumaru..# Aquele pedido não fora muito convincente.

#Tem certeza de que é isso que quer?# Perguntou com a voz extremamente rouca. Passou a beijar-lhe o pescoço enquanto a resposta não vinha.

#Isso é golpe baixo..# Ele riu baixo e afastou-se um pouco. Encarou-a profundamente e sem pronunciar uma só palavra, voltou a beijá-la, mais profundamente do que antes. Excitou-se ainda mais ao ouvir o fraco gemido que ela soltara. Voltou a desabotoar sua blusa. Terminando seu trabalho, subiu as mãos até os ombros dela e passou a beijar-lhe o pescoço enquanto fazia com que a blusa deslizasse pelos ombros. Esta logo estava no chão.

#Se quiser que eu pare, não vou te questionar..# Sussurrou a contra gosto. Kagome mordeu os lábios antes de se abaixar, pegar sua blusa e sair do banheiro.

#Não olhe..# Pediu. Foi até a pia e torceu a blusa, pois estava encharcada. Vestiu-a e começou a tirar a saia.

#Já posso olhar?# Perguntou se virando.

#NÃO..# Ele ficou de costas mais uma vez, mas já tinha visto o que queria, então, não se importava. Kagome torceu a saia e voltou a vesti-la. #Isso ainda está fedendo..#

#Pelo menos não estamos mais sujos..#

#Mas você está pingando..# Informou, fazendo o youkai rir.

#Acho que percebi..#

#Quer que eu torça sua calça?# Perguntou levemente corada.

#Pode ser..#

#Então a tire..# Sesshoumaru começou a desabotoar a calça. #MAS NÃO EM MINHA FRENTE..# Ele riu mais uma vez.

#Vire de costas..#

#Não é mais fácil você sair e me entregar depois?# Sesshoumaru saiu do banheiro resmungando. Tirou a calça e a jogou para kagome, que a torceu e depois lhe devolveu, tirando uma casquinha antes, é claro. Quem em sã consciência estaria em um quarto com o Sesshoumaru apenas de cueca e não olharia?

#Pode sair..# E saiu do banheiro, sendo surpreendida por dois braços que a apertaram forte e depois por lábios que a beijaram com voracidade. Ela o empurrou um tempo depois.

#Deixe-me..Respirar..# Pediu ofegante. Sesshoumaru desta vez conteve o riso. Recriminou-se por estar rindo demais esses últimos dias..

#Vamos?# Perguntou já saindo do quarto.

#Não quero me sujar de novo.. Vou pro meu quarto..#

#Não vai não..# Ele a segurou.

#E porque eu não iria?#

#Porque eu sou mais forte que você..# Ele começou a arrasta-la pelos corredores.

#Oh..Ótima resposta..# E ela não tinha forças para se soltar. #Sesshy-kun..Você vai deixar mesmo aqueles trogloditas caírem em cima de mim?# Perguntou com os olhinhos mais fofos que conseguiu fazer. Ele a soltou, suspirando logo após.

#Chantagista..Vá embora logo..Vou contar até 10 e se não tiver sumido daqui vai ter que enfrentar os outros..# Sem esperar ele começar a contar, kagome se levantou e saiu correndo.

OoO

#Aulas..Finalmente..# Por sorte, ela havia conseguido fugir dos outros e chegar no quarto com segurança. Agora, ela se arrumava para finalmente ter aulas. Tomara café rápido e rumara para seu armário, para pegar suas coisas e ver qual era sua sala. Chegando nesta, sorriu ao descobrir que estava na mesma sala que Kikyou, Sango, Inuyasha e Miroku.Viu as duas sentadas em um canto da sala e sentou-se perto delas.

#Bom dia..# Sango saudou. Kagome virou-se para ela.

#Bom dia..# Respondeu animadamente.

#Qual o seu nome?# Perguntou.

#Não lembra de mim, _Sango-chan_?# Sorriu falsamente, mas ninguém percebeu. #Sou eu..Kagome..#

#KAGOME?# Ela e Kikyou gritaram, assustadas.

#Ka-ka-ka-go-me Hi-hi-hi-gurashi?# Gaguejou.

#Eu mesma..Em carne e osso..#

#Vo-vo-cê..Eu..quero dizer..Er..#

#Está querendo falar sobre aquilo que aconteceu quando eu saí daqui?# Ela balançou a cabeça, afirmando. #Relaxe..Já superei aquilo..E bom..Pretendo ser amiga de vocês..Se é que me permitem..# Sango sorriu. Kagome também.. O começo de seu _plano_ estava saindo melhor do que ela esperava.

#Claro, K-chan..Você é sempre bem vinda no nosso grupo..# Kikyou se pronunciou. "**_Falsa, mocreia, vagabunda.._**" Kagome pensava, mas ainda assim, sorriu e apertou a mão das duas garotas.

#Kagome?# Era o Inuyasha.

#Olá, Inuyasha..# Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

#Oi..# Kikyou rapidamente se pôs ao lado do ex.

#Bom dia, Inu-kun..# Ergueu o rosto para beija-lo, mas Inuyasha virou o rosto e se sentou na cadeira paralela a de kagome.

#Kagome? O que está fazendo ai?# Ela sorriu.

#Bom dia para você também..Mi-kun..Sente-se aqui..# Indicou a cadeira a sua frente. O humano sentou-se lá, mas ainda sem entender. Kagome arrancou uma folha de seu caderno e começou a escrever.

"**Depois eu te explico..**" Era o que tinha no bilhete. Miroku apenas o guardou quando terminou de ler. Olhou espantado kagome conversando com Kikyou, sango e com Inuyasha.

Alguns minutos se passaram e a professora finalmente chegou. O resto das aulas passaram normalmente. O horário do almoço finalmente chegou. Kagome se levantou do seu lugar e puxou Miroku para o refeitório, ignorando o pedido de Sango e Kikyou para esperar. Tinha conversado bastante com Kikyou e as duas estavam mais _amiguinhas_ do que nunca.

#Vai me explicar agora?# Ela suspirou. Olhou para os lados para ver se não tinha alguém escutando. #Venha..# Ele a levou para seu quarto

#Só posso dizer que faz parte de minha vingança..#

#O que pretende fazer?#

#Já disse..Vou apenas me vingar..# Ela tinha um sorriso malicioso na face. #Mi-kun..Você ainda gosta da Sango?# Perguntou se sentando em uma das camas.

#Ã? Ma-ma-mas é-é cla-cla-ro que-que nã-não..# Gaguejou e kagome soube que era verdade.

#Não minta, por favor..# O rapaz suspirou.

#Gosto.. Mas toda vez que chego perto dela sinto um ódio terrível pelo que ela fez com você..#

#Você fala com ela?#

#Não..#

#E porque fala com o Inuyasha?#

#É diferente..Ele não era a mulher que eu gostava.. E também, ele se arrependeu do que fez.. Sango malmente admitiu que agiu errado..#

#Inuyasha se arrependeu? Difícil de acreditar..#

#Você não sabe metade das coisas que aconteceram aqui, depois que você foi embora..#

#Então me conte..#

#Quem sou eu para contar algo sobre os outros? Não gosto de fofocas..# Kagome suspirou e se espantou quando a porta foi aberta.

#O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?# Era Sesshoumaru. Olhou do Miroku para kagome e arqueou uma sobrancelha. #Poderiam ao menos ter se dado ao trabalho de ter trancado a porta..# Comentou irritado, pronto para se retirar.

#Ciúmes, Sesshy? Calma..Eu nem toquei nela..# Kagome riu ao ver Sesshoumaru voltar. Este apenas lançou, para Miroku, um olhar irritado. #Bom..Vou almoçar..# Miroku saiu de lá antes que alguém pudesse falar mais alguma coisa. O youkai caminhou lentamente em direção a porta e a trancou. Volto a se virar, mas desta vez, com outra expressão.

#Você não cansa não?# Kagome perguntou divertida. Sesshoumaru já estava em sua frente.

#Nem um pouco..# Foi sua resposta enquanto ele se inclinava contra o corpo da jovem, a fazendo deitar na cama. #Sabia que essa cama é minha?#

#Sério? Que coincidência..# Não teve tempo de rir, pois teve os lábios tomados pelos do youkai. Ele segurou seus braços e aprofundou o beijo. #Você está muito pervertido, sabia? Ta pior que o miroku..# Ela murmurou quando teve um curto espaço de tempo livre.

#Não estou.. Ainda não passei a mão em você..# Ela riu. Sesshoumaru brincou com a ponta de sua orelha.

#E para ser igual ao Miroku tem que passar a mão?#

#Hum rum..# Murmurou como resposta.

#E você não é igual ao Miroku? Tem certeza?#

#Absoluta..#

#Que pena..Se é assim eu nunca poderei fazer _algo a mais _com você.. Porque você _não passa a mão_..# Riu com a cara de indignado que ele fez.

TOC TOC TOC

#Sesshoumaru?# Ouviu-se uma voz por detrás da porta.

#Rin?# Kagome perguntou em um sussurro, para que não pudesse ser ouvida.

#Esconda-se..Ela vai fazer um escândalo se te ver aqui..# Puxou-a e a deixou no banheiro. #Não saia..# Pediu. Se dirigiu a porta e a abriu. #O que foi?# Viu que a garota corara ao vê-lo e suspirou.

#Eu..Vim te ver..Sesshoumaru..Kun..# Ela parecia ter medo do youkai a sua frente, mas ele sabia que não era medo e sim nervosismo.

#Rin..Rin.._Minha querida_ Rin..# Fez uma pequena pausa. #Quantas vezes eu vou ter que pedir que pare com esse fanatismo? Ele só te faz mal..# Ele tentava ser carinhoso, mas sua voz saiu mais irônica do que carinhosa.

#Amor não faz mal a ninguém, sesshoumaru..#

#Mas esse tipo de amor que você sente faz..# Voltara ao seu habitual tom frio.

#Só faz porque você me trata desse jeito..# Sesshoumaru se irritou ainda mais ao sentir o cheiro de lágrimas.

#Eu te trato desse jeito porque você criou uma droga de fã clube..E agora todo lugar que eu passo tem uma garota suspirando meu nome ou falando alguma coisa sobre mim..Isso irrita sabia?#

#Que culpa nós temos se gostamos muito de você?#

#Isso não é gostar.. Já disse..Agora, se me der licença..Estou ocupado..# E bateu a porta na cara dela. Suspirou e esperou que ela saísse dali, o que logo aconteceu. #Pode sair do banheiro..#

#Porque você foi tão grosso com ela?# Kagome havia tomado as mágoas de Rin para ela.

#Porque eu não agüento mais todo lugar que eu vou ter que encontrar com alguém daquele fã clube idiota.. E quem criou ele? Rin..E isso me irrita...#

#Mas precisa tratá-la desse jeito?#

#Precisa..#

#Eu não sabia que ela gostava de você.. Merda..# Sussurrou a ultima parte.

#Qual o problema?# Perguntou se aproximando e a abraçando por traz.

#Nenhum..# Separou-se dele rapidamente. #Tenho que ir..Tchau..# E saiu correndo do quarto.

Chegou no seu próprio quarto e encontrou Rin deitada de bruços e chorando.

#Ei..Ei..Ei.. Acalme-se..Quer desabafar?# Perguntou acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

#Kagome..# Chorando, a morena se jogou nos braços da amiga e a abraçou fortemente. #O sesshoumaru é um grosso..Ele não entende que eu o amo..#

#Calma, querida..Você tem que entender que o sesshy é grosseiro com todos..Não é nada contra você..#

#Porque ele trata você bem e me trata mal?# Kagome suspirou.

#Porque nós somos amigos há muito tempo..#

#Mas mesmo assim..Eu-#

#Rin..Eu vou te ajudar a conquistar o Sesshoumaru..# Ela encarou a amiga esperançosamente.

#Mas como? Ele me odeia..#

#Primeiramente..Acabe com esse fã clube..Ele o odeia..Depois volte aqui que vamos começar a armar planos para junta-los..# Sorrindo, Rin saiu daquele quarto. #Bom..Hora de executar a parte 2 do meu plano..# Com um sorriso de canto, ela se retirou do quarto também. Foi até o quarto de Kikyou e Sango, mas não as encontrou lá. Continuou andando e por sorte, encontrou Sango sentada em um dos sofás da sala de descanso. E para sua sorte maior ainda, ela parecia triste.

#Sango-chan..O que houve?# Perguntou em um tom carinhoso, enquanto consolava a suposta amiga.

#Não foi nada..# Limpou algumas lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

#Vamos, Sango..Se abra comigo...# Encarou-a nos olhos e viu que kagome parecia estar falando sério. Pulou nos braços dela e a abraçou fortemente. "**_Não sei porque, mas eu sinto que isso já aconteceu comigo hoje.._**" Apenas correspondeu ao abraço, tentando não parecer falsa.

#Não sei como você conseguiu me perdoar, mesmo depois de tudo que eu fiz com você..# "**_Simples..Eu não perdoei.._**"

#Você sabe que eu sempre tive um coração mole.. Nunca conseguiria sentir magoa de alguém por muito tempo..# Kagome se vangloriava pelas aulas de teatro que havia tido no tempo que ficara fora da cidade.

#Mas o que eu fiz foi tão terrível.. Não merecia o perdão nem do pior ser do mundo..# "**_Concordo.._**"

#O que acha de esquecermos isso e voltarmos a ser amigas como éramos antes?# Sango sorriu.

#Eu adoro você, K-chan..E juro que desta vez serei leal a você até o ultimo segundo..# As duas se abraçaram. #Vou almoçar agora..Você vai também?# Perguntou.

#Daqui a pouco..Tenho que resolver uns problemas ainda..#

#Ok..Até mais tarde..# E saiu de lá. Kagome riu. "**_Mais fácil do que eu imaginava.. Metade da parte 2 completa.. Agora só falta a Kikyou.._**" Se levantou e começou a procurar a mocreia líder. Virou a esquerda e trombou com alguém.

#Você está bem?# Suspirou ao ver que era Inuyasha. Como estava fingindo ser amiga dele, não podia maltratá-lo.

#Estou..Desculpe..Devia ter mais atenção por onde estou andando..# Ele riu meio sem graça. Estendeu a mão e a ajudou a levantar.

#Não se preocupe..A culpa foi minha..Vinha quase correndo e não percebi que tinha alguém do outro lado..#

#Melhor esquecermos isso do que ficar brigando para ver qual foi o culpado..#

#Realmente..#

#Mas..Porque estava correndo? Para o seu dormitório que você não ia, afinal de contas, essa é a parte feminina..# Ele fez uma cara pensativo.

#Não me lembro porque estava vindo para cá..# Os dois riram. #Oh merda..# Kagome viu as fofas orelhinhas de cachorro dele se moverem e ele cheirar o ar. #Lembrei porque estava correndo..Venha..# Puxou-a para o armário de coisas de limpeza que havia naquele corredor. Kagome corou ao ver como estavam próximos.

#INUYASHA..# Alguém gritou lá de fora, mas pela altura da voz, ainda estava longe. Kagome sorriu, acabando de ter uma ótima idéia. Encarou o hanyou a sua frente e mordeu os lábios, o provocando. Inuyasha passou a respirar rapidamente ao ver a cena. Lentamente foi se aproximando da garota e a beijou. Foi prontamente correspondido e a puxou mais contra seu corpo.

#INUYASHA..# A voz já estava mais perto e o beijo mais ardente. Mesmo não querendo aquilo, kagome não podia negar que ele beijava maravilhosamente bem e que, se não tivesse algo para fazer, teria se perdido naqueles lábios.

#INUYASHA..# O hanyou a prendeu ainda mais contra seu corpo. "**_Agora.._**" Pensou. Começou a se mover, tentando se soltar, mas não botando muita força..

#Não..Inuyasha..Me solte..# Ele passou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, pois aquele pedido não fora convincente. Kagome sorriu. Era assim que ela queria.

#INUYASHA..#

#Me solte..# Começou a se debater, mas ele a segurou. Colou os lábios novamente. Kagome começou a socar-lhe o peito, na intenção de se soltar. #PARE, INUYASHA..# Gritou quando conseguiu se afastar. Continuou a se debater contra o hanyou que ainda a segurava.

#Calma kagome..#

#Me solte..# Pediu já chorando. Voltou a se debater. Com agilidade abriu a porta e se separou dele com brutalidade. #IDIOTA.. NUNCA MAIS ENCOSTE UM DEDO EM MIM..# Como previra, Kikyou estava ali, olhando a cena estática. Kagome limpou a boca, como se estivesse com nojo.

#O que está acontecendo aqui?# Perguntou séria.

#Ele..Ele..# Kagome não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois voltara a chorar, com mais intensidade dessa vez. Encarou Kikyou e depois Inuyasha. #Desculpem..Eu..Preciso ir..# Continuou chorando e saiu correndo dali.

#Depois conversamos..# Ouviu kikyou falar para o hanyou e sorriu interiormente. Continuou correndo. #KAGOME..ME ESPERE..# Continuou correndo até que chegou em seu quarto. Entrou neste e jogou-se em sua cama. #Kagome..Você está bem?# "**_Já ouvi essa frase hoje.._**"

#Não..Estou me sentindo péssima..Por causa de mim você e seu namorado vão brigar..# Kikyou suspirou.

#Nós não vamos brigar..#

#Vão sim..Eu ouvi o tom que você falou com ele..#

#Não vamos..Juro..Agora se acalme..#

#Não vão brigar mesmo? Então eu fico mais tranqüila.. Não gostaria de ser motivo de briga entre vocês..E não queria perder sua amizade também, Kiky-chan..# Sorriu para Kikyou.

#Não se preocupe querida..Eu sei que não foi culpa sua..Agora se acalme..# Kikyou a abraçou. Kagome aos poucos foi parando de chorar. #Você já almoçou?# Kikyou quis saber.

#Não..E você?#

#Também não..O que acha de irmos juntas?# Kagome sorriu.

#Adoraria..# E foram almoçar. "**_Tudo está saindo como planejei..Ótimo.._**"

OoOoOoOoOoO

**AEWWWW...Voltando das férias..**

**Uhuu.. Esse capitulo ta pronto já tem quase dois meses..hehe..espero que ele esteja bom.. **

**E que vocês tenham gostado..**

**Bom..nada mais a declarar..Só que a kagome é mal..muito mal..Nuss..Eu até quase fiquei com pena do inu..**

**Hejaieaiueahuieaheaui**

**Até o próximo cap então..E não esqueçam de deixar reviews..XD**

**OBS – a fic é SESSHY/KAG.. ;)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Respostas das reviews (Capitulo 2)**

**mk-chan160 – **Hi mana..Sinto muito..o final vai ser sesshy/kag..XD..hehe..te dollo loca..bjauuum que eu to sem inspiração pra escrever muito..hehe

**Polly** – Oii.. que bom que você adorou..hehe..ehaehaueahuieahuea.. Ahh..Já eu acho que ficaria melhor Linoca (eu) e Sesshy.. HEiuhauih..Espero que você tenha gostado desse cap.. beijinhoss...

**Manu x)** – Sesshy/kag sempre mesmo.. O inu realmente é um safado.. hai aii..se arrepender é sempre fácil né..que coisa..hehe.. Vai ter hentai entre eles sim..XD..Realmente seria injusto eu mudar.. É porque quando eu escrevi a fic e o cap ainda estava confusa, apesar da votação.. Mas vai ser sesshy/kag mesmo..Afinal de contas seria injusto se eu mudasse.. Afinal de contas..A maioria venceu..hehe..Bahiana retada..EHAIHAIUEAHUEHAEA.. Eu me acabei de rir quando li sua review..XD..Adorei ela viu? Pode ficar sabendo que a fic vai ser SESSHY KAGOME com certeza.. ;).. Beijinhoss...

**Aline** – Não tem não..Não que eu saiba..HEaiuhuiHEA..Elas não são tão fodas assim também não..Hehe.. É isso ai..Sesshy/kag sempre..Uhuuu..HEAuihueaHUA...Espero que você tenha gostado desse cap..Beijoksss...

**Neiva** – Que bom que você gostou.. Pode ficar tranquila..Não vou mudar de casal.. ;)..Eu também sou mais o sesshy..Hehehe..XD..Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também..Beijinhux..

**Minogaki TenTen** – Vai ser sesshy/kag.. É lindo mesmo..Hehe.. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap..Beijos..

**Sacerdotiza **– Hi mana..XD..Ela não vai voltar pra ele não..Relaxe..hehe.. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap..bjauum..

**Josiane Higurashi** – heaiuhauhaeuiaeh..Concordo..Seria mais fácil e tudo seria mais lindo..KKK..Adorei a sugestão..hehe.. Bom..Nunca pensei em escrever um livro..Mas quem sabe né? Hehe..Bjaum

**Gabi-chan** – Vai ser sesshy/kag sim..Eu já estou começando a enjoar de inu/kag.. Se duvidar minhas fics novas devem ser sesshy/kag.. Não todas.. Mas quem sabe né? Hehe..Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo..Beijinhux..

**Neia** – Sinto muito..A maioria venceu..XD..Sesshy e kag é um casal tão fofo..Porque não eles? Heuiahuieahuaea..Espero que você leia mesmo..E espero também que goste, apesar de ser sesshy/kag..hehe..Bejaum..

**Carol Freitas** – heauiheauhaeea..Que bom que você gostou..Sinto-me honrada por ser 'atualmente sua fic preferida'..hehe..XD.. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap..Bjaum..

**Natyh-chan** – Bem feito pra ele mesmo..KKK..que bom que você gosto..To torcendo para que você goste desse cap também..Bejoks..

**Nicole Barros Casella** – É quase isso que vai acontecer..Obrigada pela idéia.. Hehe..Espero que goste desse cap também..Bjokss..

**Karolz** – HEAIUHAEEA..Se ela ficasse com os dois seria tudo mais fácil né? Hehe.. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap..Bjinhuxx..

**Hinata-chan** – Ah..Eles ainda vão sofrer muito.. Ah se vão.. 1 ano e meio é tempo suficiente para as pessoas mudarem muito..Eu também achava isso tudo que você falou no final da fic..Mas depois mudei de idéia..Vou deixar sesshy/kag mesmo..hehe..Ainda assim..Espero que você continue lendo a fic.. Obrigada pela review..Bjoks..

**SraKouga** – Oiii Mana.. Vou humilha-los..Pode ter certeza mana..kkk..Espero que goste desse cap..Te dollu ex-lora..XD..Bjaum..

**Lipe**! – Yes..Viva sesshy Kag.. O inu com a rin? Não não..XD..Kikyou morrer? Ótima idéia..KKK..Obrigada pela review..Bjinhuxx...

**Bru-chan – Gi-chan** – O sesshy realmente se deu bem..Hehe..Vai ser sesshy/kag sim..E se depender de mim todos vão sofrer muito..XP..Espero que tenha gostado do cap..Bejinhuxx..

**Isabella **– Vai sim ter hentai sesshy/kag..Com o inu provavelmente não..hehe..Espero que tenha gostado desse cap..Bjokss...

**Naninhachan** – A kagome ta má mesmo..Muito má..Muahhahahaha.. Ele vai sofrer muito ainda..Se depender dela..Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo..bjaumm

**Agatha-chan** – Olá senhorita Agatha-chan..XD.. Realmente o que eles fizeram não foi agradável..Hehe..Que bom que você gostou.. Adorei sua review também..Me acabei de rir..XD..Também acho que ela merece..O porão pro fundo do poço..Nuss..Será que isso é fundo? KKK.. Quem sabe ela não tenha um final feliz? (Bom..Eu sei..Mas são detalhes..XD) Sinto muito..Mas nessa fic..A kag é do sesshy..hehe..Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também..E obrigada pela review..adorei ela..bjoksss...

**Jessika Lanne** – Muito vingativa..Espero que tenha gostado desse cap..Bjinhuxx..

**Gabizinhaaaa** – Seu pedido foi ouvido..Vai ser sesshy/kag até o fim.. ;).. bjinhuxx..

**Rafinha )** – Desculpe se te deixei confusa..a fic vai ser SESSHY/KAG..Eu estava confusa..Eu sei que errei..Mas tipo..Eu nunca tinha feito uma fic sesshy/kag..E se não saísse boa? Eu geralmente não sei descrever muito bem o sesshy..A frieza dele..Ah..Sei la..Só sei que estava confusa ainda quanto ao casal..Mas vai ser SESSHY/KAG..Porque eu fiz uma votação e eles ganharam..Não foi uma estratégia para conseguir review.. NUNCA faria isso.. Não vai ser InuKag o final..E eu não estou colocando ele se arrependendo pra que ninguem fique com pena e queira InuKag.. E ela pode muito bem estar ajudando a Rin por amizade..Mesmo querendo ficar com o sesshy.. Muita água ainda vai rolar pra dizer que eu estou fazendo os leitores ficarem com pena do inu, e a kag impurrando a Rin para o sesshy.. Ela está empurrando..Mas e ele? Ainda vai rola muita coisa.. Levei em consideração suas palavras sim..Se não, não estaria repostando o cap com as respostas das reviews..Desculpa não te-lo feito antes..Mas suas palavras me fizeram 'acordar' é realmente injusto vocês perderem o tempo de vocês escrevendo reviews e a(o) escritor(a) não responder..Mas aqui estão as respostas.. A FIC É SESSHY/KAG..E apesar de tudo o que está acontecendo nesse cap..Obrigada pela review..E realmente foi uma critica construtiva..Não tem problema a escrita errada..Até porque eu também escrevo errado..XD.. Obrigada pela review e espero que me entenda..Beijos

**Bom..É isso..Desculpem-me por não ter respondido as reviews antes..Mas ai está as respostas.. **

**Espero que todos tenham gostado da fic..E me perdoem pela confusão..**

**Beijos a todos..**


	4. Vingança Parte 2

**OLHA EU DE NOVO!!! Mais um cap!!!**

**Espero que gostem.. ;)**

**OBS – a fic é sesshy/kag.. Só para relembrar vocês.. ;)**

**Boa leitura.. xP**

OoOoOoOoOoO

#Bom dia Rin..# Kagome saudou. Havia acordado de bom humor aquela manhã. Afinal de contas, tudo estava saindo como ela planejara.

#Bom dia K-chan..# Rin sorria também. #Fiz como você mandou..Terminei com o fã clube..# Só ai kagome se lembrou que prometera ajudar Rin a conquistar Sesshoumaru.

#Hum..Muito bom..#

#O que eu faço agora? Vou falar com ele?#

#NÃO...# Rin estranhou. #Você precisa ignorá-lo por um tempo..Fingir que não está nem ai pra ele.. Só assim ele vai se sentir incomodado.. Espere que ele te procure..#

#Mas..# A garota parecia pensativa. #Tem certeza?#

#Absoluta..Confie em mim.. Bom..Vou descer.. Te espero lá em baixo..# Por incrível que pareça, Kagome tinha levantado cedo aquela manhã e já estava pronta. Ainda faltava muito tempo para o café da manhã, mas ela não se importava.. Queria ficar um pouco sozinha.

Desceu e foi para o gramado que compunha a parte de descanso e lazer da escola. O sol ainda estava baixo e a leve brisa agitava-lhe os cabelos. Não resistindo, Kagome se deitou ali mesmo e fechou os olhos.. Espantou-se quando a imagem de um youkai de cabelos prateados apareceu em sua mente. Iria mesmo entrega-lo a Rin de bandeja? Iria mesmo deixar que os maravilhosos beijos de Sesshoumaru fossem de outra garota? Suspirou.

Porque sempre tinha que pensar nos outros antes de si mesma? Já tinha levado na cara uma vez por confiar nas pessoas.. Iria deixar acontecer de novo? Jurara a si mesma nunca mais confiar em ninguém, então porque tava entregando Sesshoumaru a Rin? Suspirou mais uma vez.

Iria ficar pelo resto da vida sem confiar nas pessoas por causa do que acontecera no passado.. Deixaria que Kikyou vencesse? Era isso que ela queria afinal, que kagome não tivesse amigos. Determinada, kagome sorriu. Ajudaria Rin.. Deixaria que a amizade entre as duas florescesse, mas tomaria cuidado para não contar seus segredos. Nunca mais confiaria em alguém a ponto de contar tudo o que se passava em sua cabeça e em seu coração. Seria uma amizade de um lado só: O lado em que apenas Rin contaria seus segredos, enquanto kagome ouviria e daria conselhos.

#Bom dia..# Ouviu uma voz rouca sussurrar em seu ouvido e o peso de um corpo contra o seu. Abriu os olhos rapidamente, mas antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, teve os lábios tomados pelos de Sesshoumaru. Tentou se afastar, mas ao sentir a língua do youkai pedindo passagem, não resistiu. Entreabriu os lábios e correspondeu ao beijo.

Sesshoumaru sorriu internamente ao ver que ela parara de tentar resistir. Colocou uma mão em seu pescoço e a puxou mais para si, beijando-a de um jeito arrebatador, ardente..Que tiraria o fôlego de qualquer um.. E com kagome não foi diferente. Separaram-se e ele teve vontade de rir ao vê-la corada e ao sentir os seios da jovem subindo e descendo rapidamente, ainda pressionados contra seu peito.

#Bom..Dia..# Respondeu ofegante. Ele se acomodou melhor entre as pernas da amiga e em questão de segundos já estavam de volta aos beijos. Inverteu as posições, a fazendo ficar deitada sobre seu corpo.

Desceu a mão para a divisão entre a blusa e a saia e subiu-a para as costas dela. A arranhou levemente e sentiu kagome estremecer. Resolveu brincar um pouco com a jovem em seus braços. Passou a beijá-la lentamente, a provocando com a língua. Afastou-se apenas para capturar o lábio inferior com os seus. Deu uma leve mordida e logo depois passou a beijar seu pescoço. Sorriu ao sentir o leve cheiro de excitação que vinha dela. Seu sorriso se tornou travesso quando subiu a mão e soltou-lhe o sutiã.

Encarou-a, esperando mil xingamentos, mas apenas a viu com os olhos entreabertos e mordendo os lábios, numa expressão aparentemente inocente, o que excitou o youkai. Voltou a beijá-la com fervor. Não resistindo, Sesshoumaru passou a mão para frente e arranhou, agora, sua barriga. Foi subindo lentamente. Faltava pouco para tocar-lhe os seios.

#Melhor pararmos..# Logo após sussurrar o pedido nem um pouco convincente o estridente sinal do colégio os assustou.

Corada, kagome se afastou. Prendeu o sutiã e se amaldiçoou por ter deixado aquilo acontecer. Se queria que Sesshoumaru ficasse com Rin, então não deveria se amassar com ele pelos cantos do colégio.

#Vamos tomar café?# Ele perguntou alegremente e já de pé.

#Espere..Tenho que falar com você antes..#

#Depois do café você fala..#

#Não..É importante..Tem que ser agora..#

#Sinto muito..Estou com fome.. Não consigo raciocinar direito com fome.. Já disse que vamos conversar depois do café..Então não adianta resmungar..# E saiu de lá sem esperá-la. Kagome suspirou irritada.

#Melhor ficar para depois mesmo..De estomago cheio você não pensa direito imagina com fome..# Resmungou para si mesma.

#EU OUVI ISSO!!!# Ouviu o grito vindo de distante.. Riu enquanto se levantava e ia atrás do youkai. Ao ver que já o tinha perdido de vista, resolveu ir ao banheiro para ver se tinha algo suspeito em sua aparência. Ajeitou o cabelo que estava um pouco bagunçado e passou a mão pela roupa que estava um pouco amassada. Molhou o rosto e o enxugou logo após. Suspirou e rumou para o quarto. Não estava com fome.. Estava com raiva de Sesshoumaru, que a ignorara quando ela tinha pedido para conversarem.

Jogou-se na cama irritada. Odiava ser ignorada. Ficou lá até que o sinal tocasse novamente. Desceu e pegou seus materiais. Rumou rapidamente para a sala. Chegando nesta, encontrou apenas um desconhecido na sala.

Sentou-se em uma cadeira longe do rapaz. Suspirou sabendo que os alunos demorariam um pouco para chegar na sala.

#Bom dia..# O desconhecido saudou.

#Bom dia..# Kagome murmurou desanimada.

#Posso saber seu nome?#

#Kagome..#

#Lindo nome..Prazer..Eu sou o Kouga..# Estendeu a mão e kagome a aceitou. Ele parecia ser legal. O youkai chamado kouga começou a puxar diversos assuntos e os dois começaram a conversavam animadamente.

#RAM..RAM..# Um barulho feito com garganta chamou a atenção dos dois para a porta. #Vim até aqui na intenção de conversarmos, mas vejo que está ocupada..# Kagome arqueou uma sobrancelha, indiferente.

#Pois é..Estou ocupada..Mais tarde conversamos..# Ignorou Sesshoumaru e continuou a conversar com Kouga.

Sesshoumaru sentiu vontade de ir até ali e esmurrar aquele youkai lobo idiota.. Nunca tinha reparado que ele existia..Até aquele momento. Como ousava flertar com a SUA kagome? Sabia que ela não era sua.. Mas eles estavam ficando certo? O que significava que ela não deveria estar flertando com outro cara. Esbarrou-se em alguém e praguejou baixo. Olhou para baixo e viu Rin no chão. Suspirou enraivecido e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a levantar. Esperou um tempo e nada de Rin aceitar a ajuda.

Olhou para a garota e viu-a já de pé.

#Posso saber o que deu em você?# Seu olhar e sua voz esbanjavam raiva. Rin apenas levantou a cabeça e saiu andando, deixando um sesshoumaru mais intrigado. #O que deu nessas mulheres hoje?# Não ligando para Rin, ele deu meia volta e se dirigiu para sua sala.

OoOoOoOoOoO

#Façam duplas para o trabalharem juntos até o final do bimestre...# A professora de Biologia pediu.

#Vamos juntos, Kagome?# Kouga pediu. A jovem sorriu e aceitou o pedido. Sentaram-se juntos em uma mesa do laboratório e esperaram as instruções da professora. Estas logo vieram. Começaram então a fazer o trabalho.

Meia hora mais tarde o sinal tocou, anunciando o fim da aula. Kagome juntou seus materiais, sendo acompanhada por Kouga.

#Terminamos hoje de tarde?# O rapaz quis saber.

#Pode ser..Na biblioteca três horas?#

#Perfeito...# Despediu-se dando um beijo no rosto da nova amiga e seguiu para o corredor contrario ao que ela iria. Kagome se virou e começou a andar distraidamente em direção ao vestiário. Seria aula de educação física agora. Colocou o short do colégio e vestiu a blusa de ed. Física. Calçou o tênis e foi para a quadra. Sua turma fazia aula com uma turma do terceiro ano. Era um jeito que o colégio arrumava de tentar fazer os alunos interagirem. A outra turma de segundo ano, fazia aula com outra turma de terceiro.

#Kagome?# Ela se virou e por pouco não se chocou contra Sesshoumaru. Este sorria estranhamente. O que kagome estranhou.

#O que foi?# Ele riu.

#Nada..# Uma gota se formou na testa da garota, que apenas virou a cara e saiu dali.

#O que vamos jogar?# Perguntou animada para a professora.

#O que acham de futsal?#

#Que tal vôlei?# Kagome opinou.

#Pode ser..Mas acho que os garotos vão querer jogar vôlei..# Apontou para os meninos do terceiro ano que já entravam na quadra. Kagome sorriu.

#O que acha de um jogo 'meninas do segundo' contra 'garotos do terceiro'?#

#Você é louca?# Uma das garotas interviu.

#Se você não quiser jogar não jogue.. Alguém se interessa na partida?# Algumas meninas levantaram a mão. #Perfeito..Já temos o time.. EI GAROTOS..# Kagome gritou e caminhou até lá. #O que acham de jogarmos vocês contra nós?#

#Melhor não, kagome..# O professor interferiu. #Eles cortam muito forte..#

#E daí? Nós sabemos jogar.. Não temos medo..#

#Tudo bem, então..# Esperou que a garota se afastasse para poder conversar com os garotos. #Não cortem forte..Quem cortar muito forte vai ser tirado do jogo..# Informou e logo se afastou. Os garotos riram.

#Vai ser muito fácil..#

#Não as subestime..# Sesshoumaru avisou.

Logo a partida começou. A levantadora levantou para kagome, que cortou em Sesshoumaru. Este não esperava uma pancada e acabou levando uma medalha. (Quando a bola bate entre os peitos) Irritou-se quando os outros riram.

Foi então que começou a jogar seriamente. Recebeu a bola do levantador e cortou em kagome, que conseguiu recepcionar esta, apesar da força usada pelo youkai. Passou a bola para o levantador que a passou para a outra atacante. Esta cortou e os garotos a recepcionaram. O levantador levantou novamente para sesshoumaru.

#KAGOME!!# Kagome ouviu um grito vindo da arquibancada e olhou para ver quem a chamava. Sorriu e acenou para Kouga.

"_**POW**_" Graças a sua distração acabara recebendo uma bolada na cabeça e agora estava no chão.

#SESSHOUMARU!! EU FALEI PARA NÃO CORTAR TÃO FORTE..# O professor gritou com o youkai enquanto ia socorrer kagome. Sesshoumaru foi atrás dele. Admitia que tinha exagerado.. Mas ao ouvir aquele lobo idiota a chamando o sangue lhe subiu a cabeça.

#Não foi minha intenção..Desculpa..#

#Kagome? Você está bem?# A garota riu sarcasticamente, apesar da voz baixa.

#Eu pareço bem?# O professor encarou Sesshoumaru sério.

#Leve-a para a enfermaria..# Ordenou. Contrariado, o rapaz a pegou no colo e saiu da quadra. Ao estar fora da vista do professor, kagome começou a rir.

#O que foi?#

#Acha que sou tão fraca a ponto de passar mal com uma bolada na cabeça? Já levei boladas piores que essa..# Enraivecido, Sesshoumaru a soltou no chão, fazendo com que a garote caísse de bunda. #Wow..Isso sim doeu..# Murmurou acariciando o local atingido.

#Se não se machucou posso saber por que fingiu estar mal?#

#Porque eu queria ficar sozinha com você..Não percebeu?# Apesar da ironia na voz da garota, Sesshoumaru não pode deixar de dar um meio sorriso.

#Eu sei que você ama ficar ao meu lado..Mas se queria que ficássemos sozinhos, era só me chamar que nós saíamos dali sem problemas..# Kagome riu.

#Você tem um ótimo senso de humor, sabia Sesshy?# O youkai suspirou.

#E você tem uma facilidade imensa de me irritar..#

#Que culpa eu tenho se você se irrita fácil?# Sesshoumaru se abaixou e voltou a pega-la no colo. #Pra onde vamos?#

#Logo você verá..# Ele continuou andando pelo corredor. Ao chegar no fim deste, checou se havia alguém mais a frente e continuou a andar. Subiu as escadas e em pouco tempo estavam no quarto dele.

#Posso saber o que estamos fazendo em seu quarto?# Sesshoumaru trancou a porta ao passar.

#Não é o que estamos fazendo..E sim o que vamos fazer..# Sussurrou a ultima parte enquanto a deitava na cama e cobria-lhe o corpo com o seu. Kagome abriu a boca para questionar, mas foi calada pelos quentes lábios do youkai. Ela não tentou resistir. Apenas o enlaçou pelo pescoço e se entregou ao beijo. Sentiu as mãos dele acariciarem as laterais de seu corpo e se arrepiou. Sesshoumaru desceu os lábios para o pescoço e a provocou dando leves chupões.

#Sesshy.. Não..# Conseguiu formar uma frase entre suspiros. Sesshoumaru apenas apertou-a mais contra seu corpo.

#Você disse que queria conversar..Pode falar..# Sua voz não passava de um sussurro sexy no ouvido dela. Mordeu sensualmente o lóbulo de sua orelha, a fazendo soltar um leve gemido. #Pode falar..# Voltou a beijar seu pescoço.

#Bom..# Mordeu o lábio inferior quando ele deu um chupão mais forte. #É que..# Ele subiu um pouco mais e mordeu lentamente seu queixo. #Você..# Deu uma leve mordiscada agora no lábio inferior da garota. #Eu..# Suspirou #..Desisto..# Murmurou antes de puxá-lo para mais um beijo. Separaram-se por milésimos de segundos. Foi o tempo que Sesshoumaru precisou para tirar a blusa que ela estava usando. Encarou-lhe os seios, cobertos apenas pelo sutiã. #..Melhor pararmos..Sesshy..#

#Já ouvi essa frase mil vezes..Para ser sincero não agüento mais te ouvir falar isso..# Separou-se dos lábios dela apenas um centímetro. #E você sabe que eu nunca paro.. Mas geralmente é nessa parte que alguém atrapalha..# Esperou alguns segundos, mas nada aconteceu. Sorriu e beijou kagome ainda mais ardentemente que antes. Tocou-lhe um dos seios e a sentiu estremecer. O apertou levemente e excitou-se ao senti-lo enrijecer. #Kagome..# Sussurrou o nome da garota enquanto trocava a mão pela boca. Ela gemeu alto.

#Sesshy..# Ele brincava levemente enquanto acariciava o outro com a mão. Voltou a beijar-lhe os lábios.

#Você me deixa louco..Sabia?# Murmurou descendo a mão para uma das coxas.

#Não..# Mordeu os lábios quando sesshoumaru prensou-a ainda mais contra a cama, a fazendo sentir como ele a desejava. Só então se tocou de que o que estavam fazendo era errado.

Empurrou o youkai de cima de si e levantou-se rapidamente.

#O que foi?#

#Isso não é certo?#

#E porque não? Você quer que sejamos namorados para podermos dar uns amassos?# Aquilo a irritou profundamente.

#Uns amassos? Então para você era SÓ uns amassos?#

#Não.. Por mim seria mais que isso..Mas eu sei que você não deixaria passar de apenas um amasso.. Pra você foi o que?# Kagome se irritou ainda mais. Então ele só estava com ela para poder dar uns amassos ou transar?

'PAF'

#Me enganei ao pensar que você era diferente..# Virou-se para sair, mas Sesshoumaru a segurou.

#Não estou com você apenas para me aproveitar.. Você sabe disso..#

#Não? Tudo que fez e falou hoje me faz pensar que é isso que você quer..#

#Claro que eu quero aprofundar mais nossa relação.. Primeiramente.. Não queria estar ficando com você escondido.. Segundo..Eu gosto muito de você para pensar em usa-la..#

#Sério?# Sua voz era pura ironia. #Então é o que Sesshoumaru?# Quanto mais ele tentava se explicar, mais piorava sua situação.

#Você está me irritando.. Me responda uma coisa kagome.. O que EU sou para VOCÊ?# Aquela pergunta a pegou de surpresa.

#Um amigo..# O youkai a puxou contra seu corpo.

#Amigos não se beijam..#

#Mas você é quem insiste nisso..#

#Você não quer?# Sussurrou com os lábios muito próximos aos dela.

#Sesshy.. Isso tudo que está acontecendo entre nós não vai dar em nada.. É melhor que nos afastemos..#

#Eu não quero me afastar.. Você não é mais só minha amiga.. Eu não consigo mais olhar para você sem sentir vontade de beijá-la..# Kagome se espantou com a revelação. Tinha que se afastar dele antes que se envolvessem demais.

#Para mim você é apenas meu amigo.. Então é melhor parar com essa historia. Cada um segue sua vida como se nada tivesse acontecido..#

#Não.. Não vou me afastar.. Eu te quero e você me quer.. Não vai conseguir me convencer assim tão fácil..#

#Como pode ter tanta certeza assim de que eu quero? E se eu te disser que estou interessada em outra pessoa?#

#Eu não acreditaria..Simples..# Ele tinha um sorriso convencido na face.

#Por favor, Sesshoumaru.. Vamos voltar a ser amigos.. Apenas amigos..#

#Me de um bom motivo para isso..#

#Eu estou gostando do Kouga..# Mentiu.

#Mentira..Você conheceu ele hoje.. Como pode estar gostando dele?#

#Já ouviu falar em amor a primeira vista?#

#Isso só acontece nos filmes kagome.. Na vida real isso não existe..#

#Você não é nada romântico..# Ela suspirou. #Eu estou gostando dele..E percebi que ele sente o mesmo.. Eu gosto dele.. E apenas eu sei o que se passa em meu coração.. Não quero mais discutir sobre isso.. Só gostaria de saber se poderia continuar contando com sua amizade..Ela é muito importante pra mim e eu não quero perde-la..# Sesshoumaru suspirou desanimado.

#Já que você quer assim..Assim será.. Seja feliz com o kouga..# Soltou-lhe o braço e saiu do próprio quarto batendo a porta com força. Kagome se jogou na cama do rapaz, se sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo. Tinha inventado uma mentira terrível para um dos seus melhores amigos..

Suspirou. Era para o bem dos dois.

OoOoOoOoOoO

TRIIIIIIII..

O sinal tocou indicando que estava no horário do almoço. Kagome chegou lá em cinco minutos, pegou sua comida e sentou-se na costumeira mesa. Só quem estava lá era Miroku.

#Cadê o Sesshy?# Tentou parecer natural. Para ela, aquilo soara com um pouco de ansiedade.. Mas Miroku não percebeu nada.

#Não sei..Deve estar chegando..-#

#Falando de mim?# Ele apareceu do nada e sentou-se na cadeira do lado de kagome.

#Hã? Ah.. Só queria saber onde você estava.. Estranhei não te encontrar aqui..# Parecia inacreditável, mas ela estava se sentindo envergonhada na presença do amigo.

#Estava tomando um banho.. Desculpe a demora..# Respondeu com naturalidade, mas ao menos se deu o trabalho de encará-la.

Kagome sentiu-se mal com a indiferença dele. Geralmente Sesshoumaru a encararia e sorriria, mas agora nem um simples olhar recebera. Mordeu os lábios evitando um suspiro. O que esperava? Que depois do que tinha acontecido ele a recebesse de braços abertos? Provavelmente estaria com raiva pelo que ela tinha feito.

#Kagome? Não vai comer?# Ela o encarou. E viu que ele sorria. Sorriu também. Vai ver aquilo tudo era coisa de sua cabeça. Sentia-se aliviada em ver que, aparentemente, ele continuava o mesmo.

#Claro que vou..# Começou a comer. #Sesshy.. A Rin está estranha, não acha?# Apontou para a garota que passara com a cabeça erguida e nem olhara em direção à mesa deles, como normalmente ela fazia.

#Não vi diferença nenhuma..#

#Como assim não viu? Ela nem olhou pra cá..# Kagome.

#Que bom, então..#

#Sabia que ela acabou com aquele fã clube?# Dessa vez kagome tinha feito com que ele a encarasse.

#Sério? Não fez mais do que sua obrigação..# Ela suspirou. Chamou Rin para a mesa sem se importar com o muxoxo que sesshoumaru tinha feito. #Sente-se conosco, Rin-chan..# A garota sorriu e sentou-se ao lado de Miroku. Consequentemente ao lado de Sesshoumaru.

#O que vocês vão fazer de tarde?# Ela quis saber.

#Estava pensando em dar um mergulho.. Vamos garotos?# Kagome chamou.

#Por mim tudo bem.. Mas só depois das duas horas.. Temos que esperar um pouco.. Ir para a piscina depois do almoço é ruim..# Miroku.

Sesshoumaru analisou melhor tudo que estava acontecendo. Levara um 'pé na bunda' com uma mentira.. Pelo olhar que kagome lançava dele para Rin, ela provavelmente tinha se afastado dele para que ele ficasse com a jovem ao lado dela. Não tinha acreditado em uma palavra do que kagome tinha dito. Sabia que ela não gostava do Kouga e que ela sentia algo mais do que só amizade por ele. "_Provavelmente ela quer me juntar com Rin.. Logo, ela teria que se afastar de mim..E por isso inventou essa mentira idiota.. Kagome, Kagome.. Vou fazer você se arrepender por mentir pra mim e para si mesma.." _Constatou Sesshoumaru com convicção.

#E então Rin.. O que fez hoje?# Do nada passou a puxar assunto com a garota. O que espantou a todos. Apesar da surpresa, kagome ficou feliz pela amiga.

#Não fiz nada interessante..# Ela respondeu com naturalidade, como teria respondido ao Miroku ou a kagome. #E você?#

#Não fiz nada também..# Respondeu com um meio sorriso. Não querendo atrapalhá-los, kagome continuou sua refeição. Ficou apenas os ouvindo conversar animadamente. Aquilo não era normal, o que deixou-a confusa. Resolveu não pensar naquilo. Queria juntar os amigos, certo? E porque iria se importar quando começava a conseguir o que queria?

Terminou sua refeição e se levantou.

#Tenho que ir ao quarto pegar uns papeis.. Vamos comigo Mi-kun? Tenho que te mostrar umas coisas..# Puxou Miroku pelo braço e saiu de lá. Ao estarem longe dos dois, o amigo a questionou.

#Porque queria deixá-los sozinhos? Você e o Sesshoumaru não estavam ficando?# Ao ver o que acabara de falar, Miroku arregalou os olhos e colocou a mão na boca, como se tivesse acabado de contar o pior dos segredos.

#Como sabe disso?# Ele suspirou.

#Sesshoumaru me contou. Qual o problema de eu saber? Fiquei ofendido quando soube que era segredo e que nem eu era para saber..#

#Oh, mi-kun.. É porque o que estava acontecendo entre nós era só curtição.. Não tinha futuro.. Preferia que ficasse em completo segredo..#

#E você não confia em mim o suficiente para ter me contado?#

#Claro que confio.. Me desculpe..Admito que errei, satisfeito?#

#Não..Não até você me contar toda a verdade..# Ele a puxou para o quarto dela. Logo estavam lá. #Pode começar a falar..#

#Falar o que?#

#Porque vocês pararam de ficar, primeiramente.. Eu sei que não é só curtição kagome.. Vocês sempre sentiram essa atração.. Lembro muito bem quando você namorava o Inuyasha.. Mais parecia namorada do Sesshy do que do Inu..# Ela riu com a recordação. #Não venha me dizendo que estava só se divertindo.. Porque eu sei que amizade não é tudo o que você sente pelo sesshy..# Kagome suspirou.

#Não sei ao certo o que sinto por ele.. Mas sei que tem que parar. Rin é minha amiga.. Gosta do sesshoumaru e não seria justo que eu ficasse com ele..#

#Kikyou também era sua amiga..E aconteceu aquilo tudo..# Ela o encarou com raiva, mas entendeu que ele estava fazendo aquilo para seu próprio bem. Jogou-se na cama pensativa.

#Você tem razão.. Mas o que quer que eu faça? Que viva sem confiar em mais ninguém? Quer que eu não tenha amigos? É isso?# Ele se sentou ao seu lado.

#Claro que não K-chan.. O que eu mais quero é que tenha amigos.. Só não quero que sofra. Você e Sesshoumaru formam um casal bonito.. E Sesshoumaru não sente absolutamente nada pela Rin. Tudo que você está fazendo por ela é lindo.. Mas não pensou no lado dele.. Será que é isso mesmo que o sesshoumaru quer? Perguntou a ele? Não.. Não é ela quem ele quer..#

#Você fala como se o Sesshy fosse perdidamente apaixonado por mim..# Kagome falou com um leve tom de riso.

#E se fosse? Kagome.. Entenda..Você não tem o direito de interferir na vida das pessoas desse jeito. Se o Sesshoumaru se interessasse pela Rin, ele já estaria com ela, você não acha?#

#Um empurrãozinho não faz mal..#

#Tudo bem..Vamos parar de pensar neles.. Vamos pensar em você.. Tenho certeza que quando os vir juntos vai se sentir incomodada..#

#Claro que não vou.. É isso que eu quero..#

#Não? E se ele ficar com ela hoje? Não vai ficar com raiva? Não vai se sentir usada? Afinal de contas, vocês estavam ficando até hoje..# Kagome arqueou uma sobrancelha. #Eu sei de tudo..Nem faça essa cara..#

#Claro que não vou ficar com raiva..#

#Não mesmo? Ele estava ficando com você e no mesmo dia está aos beijos com outra. O que quer dizer que você não significou nada para ele. Afinal de contas ele..# Ela não tinha pensado naquilo. #Vai ver ele estava só te usando para passar o tempo..# Kagome fechou a cara.

#Eu sei que não era só isso.. Ele me disse isso hoje..#

#Você não vai ficar com ciúmes? Vai ver ele só começou a conversar com a Rin para te colocar ciúmes..#

#Quem te garante isso?#

#Não tem outra explicação para ele do nada passar a conversar com ela.#

#Será? GRRRRRR..Você está me deixando confusa, Miroku..#

#Estou apenas tentando fazê-la enxergar a verdade antes que seja tarde..#

#Que verdade?#

#Que vocês dois se gostam, kagome..Isso está mais que na cara.. Só você não percebeu isso ainda..#

#E ele? Percebeu?#

#Não.. Mas pelo menos ele assume que o que sente por você não é apenas amizade..#

#Chega Miroku.. Não há mais nada entre eu e o Sesshoumaru.. E se depender de mim não vai haver nunca mais..#

#Nunca diga nunca..# Foi tudo o que o rapaz disse antes de se retirar do quarto. Ainda na cama, kagome acomodou-se melhor. Fechou os olhos não querendo pensar em nada. Acabou dormindo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

#KAGOME!!! ACORDA..# Ela pulou da cama com o grito.

#O que? O que foi Rin?# Perguntou assustada. O coração acelerado graças ao susto.

#Desculpe..Mas é que eu estava te chamando e você não acordava..Ai tive que gritar..#

#Certo..Mas o que foi?#

#São duas horas..Vamos para a piscina..# Só então ela notou que Rin já estava vestida.

#Vá indo.. Vou me arrumar..#

#Está bem então..# E saiu do quarto. Kagome se levantou ainda sonolenta e rumou para o banheiro. Tomou um banho gelado para ver se acordava, e conseguiu. Saiu do banheiro e pegou seu biquíni. O vestiu rapidamente. Jogou a toalha em um canto qualquer e passou a pentear os cabelos. Ao terminar pegou uma canga e a fez de vestido, fazendo com que essa cobrisse todo seu corpo.

Saiu do quarto e foi para a piscina. Esta estava mais ou menos cheia. Sesshoumaru, Miroku e Rin já estavam lá. Kagome tirou a canga e a colocou em uma mesa qualquer. Sentiu olhares sobre si, mas não se importou. Pulou na piscina e nadou até os amigos.

#Desculpem a demora..# Foi tudo que disse.

#Boa tarde..# Era o kouga. Kagome sorriu.

#Boa tarde, Kouga-kun..# Respondeu animadamente. Começaram a conversar. Miroku se afastou ao perceber que estava sobrando. Kagome conversava com Kouga e Sesshoumaru com Rin.

OoO

O youkai suspirou. De hora em hora olhava disfarçadamente para o casal que estava encostado na parede um pouco distante dali. Rin não era chata, porém kagome era melhor. Ela só estava com Kouga para irritá-lo. Tinha certeza daquilo, caso contrario ela não olharia tanto para ele e Rin, assim como fazia agora.

Se ela queria um jogo, era um jogo que ela teria.

#Sesshoumaru? O que-# Rin foi proibida de continuar, pois teve os lábios dele pressionados aos seus. Arregalou os olhos em surpresa, mas os fechou ao senti-lo entrelaçar sua fina cintura. Passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e o puxou contra si.

OoO

De hora em hora kagome olhava disfarçadamente para o casal encostado na parede perto da escada, um pouco distante de onde estava com Kouga. Os dois conversavam animadamente, assim como ela tentava conversar com o youkai lobo a sua frente. Voltou a encarar Kouga, que agora cumprimentava um colega de classe. Voltou a pensar no que Miroku tinha dito. Seria verdade que Sesshoumaru estava com Rin apenas para colocar ciúmes nela? Vai ver ele finalmente percebeu que ela é uma garota interessante..

Suspirou. Não tinha porque ficar pensando tanto nisso. Tinha apenas que dar força e apoiar os amigos para que eles ficassem juntos.

Voltou a olhar de esguelha para o casal, mas teve uma grande surpresa. Arregalou os olhos ao ver Sesshoumaru e Rin se beijando.

#Então Rin finalmente conseguiu ficar com o Sesshoumaru..# Kouga comentou olhando para o mesmo lugar que kagome olhava.

#Que bom não acha? Ela gosta tanto dele..# Sua voz saíra rouca e ela não sabia porque. Mergulhou a cabeça na piscina apenas para esfriar a cabeça. Continuou conversando com Kouga logo após.

OoO

Separou-se de Rin ao ouvir o comentário de Kagome e Kouga, provando que os dois viram o beijo. Encarou a garota a sua frente e a viu com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, apesar do rosto corado.

#Sesshoumaru eu..# Ele a calou colocando apenas o dedo indicador em seus lábios. Não queria ouvir nada, não agora. Desceu o resto e voltou a beijá-la, afinal de contas, Rin beijava bem.

OoO

#ELE É TÃO LINDO E FOFO E MEIGO E CARINHOSO E..#

#Rin..Chega..# Kagome não agüentava mais ouvir a garota falar de Sesshoumaru.

#Mas ele..#

#Não quero saber..Fico feliz por vocês, mas você não precisa me contar os detalhes..# A outra garota riu. #Que dia é hoje?# Quis saber kagome.

#Sexta-feira, por quê?# Um sorriso logo se formou em seu rosto.

#AMANHÃ É SABADO..# Gritou animada.

#E daí?#

#E daí? Liberdade, Rin..O que acha de sairmos para beber hoje?#

#Eu não bebo, K-chan..#

#Passa a beber a partir de agora..O que acha de irmos no café? Lá é agradável, toda sexta tem uma banda boa e a maioria dos alunos vão estar lá..#

#Não.. Não estou com animo para ir e-#

#Ah..O Sesshoumaru também vai estar lá..#

#Bom..Nós poderíamos pensar melhor na possibilidade e-# Não resistindo as duas riram.

#Vamos nos arrumar.. Hoje eu vou me acabar de dançar..# Kagome piscou para Rin enquanto ia até seu guarda-roupa procurar o que vestir.

OoOoOoOoO

#E então Rin, como estou?# Sorrindo, Kagome pediu a opinião da amiga.

#Está lindaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!# Se olhou no espelho mais uma vez. Vestia uma saia rosa de algodão que ia até um pouco antes do joelho. Esta tinha uns lindos bordados pretos na borda e perto da borda. A blusa era preta e era bordada de rosa choque. Era de prender no pescoço e tinha um decote em 'U', mas não muito chamativo. Esta ia até um pouco acima do umbigo.

A sandália também era preta e tinha alguns traços de rosa também, para combinar. Esta era de salto alto fino. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e ela usava um brinco de argola. Usava uma corrente discreta e a maquilagem em seu rosto era fraca, nada chamativo.

Estava simples, porém bela.

Rin usava um vestido preto com estampa de flores brancas. Este ia até o meio das coxas. Tinha um moderado decote em 'V'. Sua sandália era preta e também de salto alto fino. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e ela usava uma leve maquilagem.

#Você também está linda..# Riram. #Vamos?# Kagome pegou a pequena bolsa em cima da mesa e as duas saíram.

Chegaram ao café em menos de 10 minutos. Logo avistaram Sesshoumaru, Miroku e Inuyasha em uma das mesas. Foram até lá quando eles acenaram.

#Boa noite garotos..# Deu um beijo no rosto de cada um deles.

#Sente-se K-chan..# Quem falara fora Inuyasha. Este tinha puxado uma cadeira e colocado entre ele e Miroku. Ela apenas se sentou enquanto assistia Rin beijar Sesshoumaru e sentar-se ao lado dele.

#Vão querer tomar alguma coisa?# O youkai do grupo perguntou quando o garçom chegou.

#Para começar eu quero um refrigerante.. Uma coca-cola, por favor..# Kagome não queria começar a beber logo de primeira assim.

#Traz mais três tequilas e dois refrigerantes..# Ela encarou Sesshoumaru e viu como o rapaz estava belo. Usava uma blusa pólo preta com um dragão prata estampado e uma calça jeans. Inuyasha estava com uma blusa rosa claro com várias estampas pretas. Miroku usava uma blusa branca com estampas em vermelho. Os três estavam belíssimos, porém o único ali que chamava atenção era Sesshoumaru, que no momento estava se agarrando com Rin.

#Acho que estamos sobrando não é rapazes?# Kagome brincou com o fato de estarem segurando vela. Olhou em direção à porta do café e viu Sango e Kikyou chegando. Sango vestia um vestido preto que ia dois palmos acima do joelho e um decote não muito exagerado. Já Kikyou vestia uma blusa brilhante e chamativa. Tinha um enorme decote, que quase não tapava-lhe os seios. Usava uma saia do mesmo material da blusa. Esta ia uns três palmos abaixo da cintura de tão curta.

Kagome sorriu tendo uma ótima idéia. Talvez não ficasse só segurando vela aquela noite.

OoO

#Sim..Um frasco de qualquer sonífero.. Tem algum que seja em pó? Tem? Ótimo.. Vocês entregam em domicilio?# Quis saber.

#_Sim senhora.._# Kagome deu o endereço pelo celular. Em menos de vinte minutos o medicamento fora entregue. Sorriu reformulando seu plano em mente. Voltou ao café e encontrou Sango e Kikyou sentadas no balcão, bebendo.

#Olá queridas..# As outras duas sorriram. Começaram a conversar animadamente.

#Kikyou?# Ouviram alguém chamá-la. A levaram para um canto e conversaram. Kagome encarou o copo de wiski que ela tinha deixado ali. Olhou para os lados e viu que Sango tinha sumido. Sorte.. Era o momento ideal para colocar seu plano em ação.

Tirou o frasco de sonífero de dentro da bolsa e o derramou um pouco no copo de Kikyou. Certamente quando esta bebesse passaria mal e todos achariam que ela tinha bebido além da conta. Aos poucos iria acabar com a reputação dela.

#Vamos ver quem vai se dar bem agora, sua vaca..# Falou mais ou menos alto.

#Kagome...?# Arregalou os olhos ao ver Sango em seu lado. Ela tinha uma expressão espantada na face. #O..O que..# Nenhuma das duas conseguia falar nada. Kikyou chegou.

#MENINAS!!! Eu vou desfilar hoje.. Fui escolhida como musa da noite..Não é maravilhoso? Vou subir naquele lindo palco ali em cima..e..O que aconteceu para vocês estarem parecendo que viram um fantasma.. Não estão felizes por mim?# Sango sorriu.

#Claro Kiky-chan... Meus parabéns..Você mereceu..# Era impressão de Kagome ou tinha um quê de falsidade na voz de Sango?

#Não é maravilhoso?#

#Que tal um brinde?# Sango propôs já pegando seu copo. Kagome não conseguia entender o que se passava ali.

#Ótima idéia..# Ela pegou o copo e o levantou. #Não vai brindar, k-chan?# Como se acordasse de um transe, kagome pegou seu copo. As três brindaram e beberam de uma só vez. Sorriram juntas assim que recolocaram os copos na mesa.

#Quando vão te chamar?# Kagome quis saber.

#Logo Logo..Eu espero..# Passaram-se mais ou menos cinco minutos quando a voz do apresentador foi ouvida no palco.

_**#VAMOS CHAMAR A MUSA DESTA NOITE..E ELA É...# **_O rapaz no palco abriu o envelope que tinha em mãos. #_**Kikyou Matsumoto..#**_ Kikyou fez uma falsa expressão de surpresa e começou a chorar. As pessoas, ainda mais falsas que ela, aplaudiam com entusiasmo enquanto a garota dava a volta no palco e subia as escadas.

#DISCURSO..DISCURSO..DISCURSO..# Kikyou riu forçadamente enquanto recebia o buquê de flores.

#Bom..Eu só queria dizer..# Parou de falar e esfregou os olhos rapidamente. #Desculpem..# Sua voz estava mole. #Continuando..Eu..# Agora falava meio embolado. #Só queria dizer estou muito feliz e..# Levou a mão à boca e só teve tempo de virar a cabeça quando o vomito veio. Acabou por vomitar em cima do apresentador.

Todos os presentes riram. Kagome olhou para Sango e viu que esta também ria.

#Senhorita Kikyou? Você está bem?# Não conseguindo mais se manter em pé ela se jogou no colo do apresentador, também se sujando. #Grrrrrrrrrrrr..Senhorita Kikyou..Se é tão fraca para bebidas não deveria beber..EI ALGUEM.. LEVE ESSA GAROTA PARA A ENFERMARIA..# Um dos seguranças subiu ao palco e, com nojo, a carregou nos braços e a levou dali.

#Porque me ajudou?# Kagome foi bem direta.

#Porque eu já me enganei uma vez..Não pretendia cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes. Não suporto Kikyou.. Para ser sincera, ela é minha única '_amiga_'.. As pessoas desse colégio me odeiam..Só continuo com ela para não ser completamente excluída..Não concordo com muitas ações ruins que ela comete, mas não faço nada para impedir.. Acho que chegou a hora de Kikyou pagar por suas maldades. #

#Hum.. E só por isso você deixou que eu completasse meu plano? Vai continuar sem amigos quando o que eu tenho em mente estiver concluído..Ou você está pensando que vou voltar a ser sua amiga só porque você também quer acabar com ela? Afinal de contas agora já sabe que só estou andando com vocês por vingança..#

#Para ser sincera acho que soube desde o inicio.. Nunca achei que você nos perdoaria assim tão fácil.. Mas saiba que quero te ajudar e-#

#O que te leva a crer que eu vou confiar em você? Já me traiu uma vez.. Pode repetir isso muito facilmente..#

#Você está mais que certa de não confiar em mim.. Não estou pedindo isso, porque sei que é impossível. Só estou pedindo que me deixe ajudá-la, afinal de contas eu posso ficar com raiva e contar tudo a ela..O que prefere?#

#Isso é uma ameaça, Sango?#

#Interprete como quiser..# Kagome a encarou com o olhar duro. #Sou a melhor pessoa para te ajudar..Você não tem muitas opções..#

#Por não ter muitas opções que eu prefiro trabalhar sozinha..#

#Sinto muito..Mas agora tem uma dupla..Bom kagome..É pegar..Ou pegar..O que você escolhe?# A jovem lançou um olhar mortal a Sango antes de se retirar dali.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**AEWW!!! EU NÃO MORRI!!**

**VIVA!!!**

**Ehauiehauieahuiaehuiaehuaehueahuea**

**Desculpem a demora.. Não foi culpa minha..**

**Ta..Tudo bem..Foi culpa minha..Mas não foi por querer saibam.. ;)**

**Não vou falar muito. **

**Só espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo.. xD**

**Vamos para as reviews..**

**OoOoOoO**

**Jhully** – Não tão malvada..xD..Chega daquela kagome boazinha, não acha? Espero que tenha gostado desse cap..Ele demorou mais saiu.. ;).. Beijokss..

**TaMiReS ScAbIaN LeE** – Com certeza eles são muito burros..A Sango até que não foi tanto..E ela está começando a ser esperta.. Pelo menos eu acho..Afinal..Quem sabe o que está se passando pela cabeça dela? Bom..Eu sei..Mas são detalhes..EHAuihaeuieaheHEAu..Espero que tenha gostado desse cap tb..Beijinhuxx..

**Sra.Taisho** – Sinto muito..O casal é sesshy/kag.. Fique com deus tb.. ;).. E relaxe..Não fiquei chateada. xD

**Hana** **Murasaki**-**Chan** – Que bom!! Realmente..Na maioria das vezes a kagome é sempre bobinha e perdoa..Nessa aqui ele é quem vai sofrer..xP..O destino de Rin ainda não está muito bem traçado..Não sei direito o que fazer com ela..Tenho umas idéias..Mas são mais para o futuro.. O kouga apareceu nesse cap e já chegou com tudo..xD.. Se depender de mim a kikyou morre, mas se ela morrer ela não vai sofrer muito..Logo... Hehe..Bom..Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo.. Obrigada pela review.. xP.. Bjoksss..

**Srta** **Karol** – Realmente..Má e falsa.. Pode deixar que ela não vai se queimar.. ;).. Kag e Sesshy juntos é o que há!!! Realmente a Rin ta atrapalhando..E cada vez mais..Mas fazer o que..Ela é necessária na historia.. xP.. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap..hehe..Beijinhuxxx..

**Lore** **Yuki** - Aew!! Postei..Aleluia eim? Desculpe pela demora.. ;).. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap..Bjoksss

**X** – Precisa não..Não gosto, obrigado (a).. Guarde-os para você.. ;)

**Hey**-**chan** – Kag Sesshy é realmente perfeito..xD.. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap..hehe..Bjokss

**Esmeralda**-**hime** – Espero que tenha gostado desse cap tb..Bjussss

**Aline** – HEAIUEAHUIEAHUEAHIEAHIUEA!!! Isso ai..Votem na kagome para presidente..Ela é a única que pode mudar o mundo!! HEAIUHAEUEAHHSEAUIEA.. xD ..Concordo plenamente..Como pode entregar o Sesshy assim di bandeja..Sem nenhuma luta..Uma coisa dessas não pode acontecer..O sesshy é um Deus.. Não precisa ter pena delas não.. Elas não merecem.. XP..Espero que tenha gostado desse cap tb..XDD..Hehe..Bom..Até o próximo..Beijokssssssssssss

**Lady Reky**-**chan** – Bom..Demorei para atualizar mas aqui estou eu..XD.. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap..Demorou mas saiu..HEHE..Bjokssssss

**Agatha**-**Chan** – Que bom que você gostou!!!! Ainda pretendo colocar muitas 'partes' com o Sesshy..Apesar de tudo..Afinal de contas, o casal é sesshy/kag.. XP.. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap..Hehe..Beijinhuxx..

**Naninhachan** – Pois é..Ela está ajudando eles e conseguiu em? Vamos ver por quanto tempo vai continuar assim..Hehehehe..Espero que tenha gostado desse cap tb..Huhu..Bjoksss..

**Ruby** **Delving** – Não leia.. ;).. Você não gosta..Mas outras pessoas gostam..Fazer o que né? É a vida..

**Lore-chan ** - Parar de postar? Claro que não..XD..Espero que tenha gostado desse cap..Hehe..Bjokssss

**Gheisinha** **Kinomoto** – MAAAAAAAAAAANA linda do meu tum tum que eu amo muito... XD.. HIUEAHEAUHHEAUEA..Pode deixar que eu mando os restos dele pra vc.. ;).. XP..Espero que tenha gostado dessi cap mana.. (VC APANHA SE NÃO TIVER GOSTADO) HEAUIHEAHUEAIHUEA.. Zuera... ;P.. bjoksssssssssssssss

**Sacerdotiza** – HI MANAAAAAAAAA.. Pois é..Quem sabe se ela vai perdoar? Nem eu mesma sei..XD.. huhuhuhu..Pois é..Ele se arrependeu..Aff..Aquela rafinha deixou uma review idiota pra mim i eu me revoltei la com ela..Me segurei pra n ser MUITO grossa..Mas th di boa.. A fic é sesshy/kag.. A rin é só uma personagem secundaria porém fundamental..XD.. Não..O inu e a kikyou não vão ficar juntos..EU ODEIO KIKYOU.. Sorry mana.. XP..CLAROO QUE VAI TER HENTAI!!! VC POR ACASO JÁ IMAGINOU ALGUMA FIC MINHA SEM HENTAI? XD..heauiheaehauiheauheahuea.. HENTAI LOGICO!! I LOVE HENTAI.. KKKK.. Ei senhora..Cade suas fics? Hunf..Quero ler elas!!! Vc sumiu.. X(.. bom..deixe eu me ir-me porque ainda falta muita review pra responder e você sabe como eu sou muito paciente né? Aff..Eu tenho uma fonte de paciência inesgotável.. XD.. To quase quebrando esse computador..Essas reviews n acabam n..HEAUIHEAUIAEHUHAE.. Xauzinhuuu mana..Espero que tenha gostado desse cap..Beijokssss...

**Minogaki TenTen** - Concordo que ela não pode ter pena da Rin..Mas fazer o que né? Isso tem que acontecer para a fic continuar..XD.. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo..Bjoksss

**Mel **– Chorar? Vai ser uma das poucas coisas que a kagome vai fazer..Hehe.. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap..Bjinhuxx

**Cinthia** – Pq se não a fic fica sem graça..XD.. HUHUHUU..Calma..Ainda vai ter muito SESSHY/KAG na historia..;).. hehe..Espero que tenha gostado desse cap..Bjokss

**Sra Kouga** – MANAAAAAAAAAA.. HEIUAHEAUHAEUEA..Com certeza estranho seria se vc entendesse..Afinal de contas..Uma vez lora sempre lora..Não adianta pintar o cabelo..Já disse..HEAIUAEHHHEA.. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap mana..Hehe..Bjokss..

**Polly **– Coloquei o sesshy com a Rin, mas é por pouco tempo.. ;)..Espero que tenha gostado desse cap tb..Bjinhuxxx

**Karolz**. – Concordo que ela não está fazendo nada de mais com a Sango com o Inu e com a Kikyou..Ela até ta boazinha..XD.. hehe..Espero que tenha gostado desse cap..Bjoksss...


	5. Primeira vez

OoOoOoOoOoO

Estava simplesmente FURIOSA!!

Como Sango tinha coragem de ir até ela e propor aquela parceria absurda? O que ela estava querendo? Se fingir de boazinha só pra conseguir amigos? Pois se dependesse dela Sango ficaria sozinha pelo resto de sua vida..

Passara o final de semana irritada e se irritara ainda mais, quando ela teve a cara de pau de chamá-la para falar alguma coisa. Kagome ignorara-a, mas ela teve a ousadia de ir até sua mesa e arrastá-la até um canto mais afastado.

#Vim saber qual foi sua decisão..# Falou.

#Me responda uma coisa..Você por acaso me deu mais de uma opção de escolha? Eu fui obrigada a aceitar..Não quero ser prejudicada..#

#Vejo que você é sábia..#

#Olha aqui Sango, eu estou sem um pingo de paciência..Se você me chamou aqui para me encher o saco, é melhor dar meia volta e sair daqui, caso contrario não responderei pelos meus atos..# A outra rira enquanto dava meia volta e saia dali, ainda com um sorriso na face.

Kagome foi para a sala ainda cuspindo fogo. Abriu a porta com força, fazendo com que esta batesse no batente que o professor ficava e fizesse barulho. Todos, inclusive a professora, a olharam espantados. Ela teve que morder a língua para não falar mil desaforos. Ergueu a cabeça e foi para o seu lugar.

#Senhorita Higurashi.. Porque estava fora da sala?#

#Estava resolvendo uns problemas..# Respondeu grossa.

#E tem uma autorização da coordenação para poder ficar na sala?# Ainda mais irritada, kagome não se controlou.

#Olha aqui..Eu estou nessa droga de sala porque se eu ficar fora vou levar uma advertência.. Eu já sei inglês e não preciso dessa droga de aula que você dá..Se fosse por mim eu não estaria aqui..Então pare de reclamar e comece a aula..# Todos sentiram vontade de rir, mas se controlaram..

#Saia da sala, Kagome..# Ela se sentou, cruzou os braços sob o peito e sorriu sarcástica.

#Me obrigue..# Vermelha de raiva, a professora saiu da sala. Voltou alguns minutos depois, acompanhada do diretor. O silencio reinou no local.

#Senhorita Higurashi, me acompanhe..# Bufando, kagome se levantou e saiu da sala, mas não antes de se virar para a professora e mandar um beijo e um tchauzinho.

OoOoOoO

#Simplesmente não gosto dela.. Sou obrigada a assistir a aula, mas não a gostar dos professores..Sem contar que ela é uma péssima professora.. Como pode uma coisa dessas? Um colégio de nome como este com uma professora tão ruim..Ela não sabe inglês.. Já a corrigi inúmeras vezes.. Vocês deveriam me contratar para ser professora e-#

#Sinto muito..Você não é formada..Quem sabe um dia..# Naraku permanecia sério, apesar da brincadeira.

#Falando sério agora. Eu me recuso a continuar nesse colégio se não mudar a professora de Inglês. Ela é ruim e eu não sou a única a reclamar.#

#Não vou demiti-la porque você teve uma briguinha com ela.#

#Olha aqui..O caso não é eu te brigado ou não com ela..O caso é que ela não é uma boa professora. Ninguém gosta dela..Vou fazer um abaixo assinado com o colégio inteiro para que essa -..# Kagome respirou, procurando um nome adequado para a professora. #..Que essa incompetente saia daqui..#

#Bom..Sinto muito..Mas não vai adiantar de nada. Meu desejo e de Mary (Nome da prof. de inglês.) é suspendê-la por um ou dois dias, mas como essa é a primeira vez que-#

#Posso saber por que eu iria ser suspensa?#

#Por ter respondido à professora..#

#E por acaso falar o que se pensa é errado?#

#Pare de me contradizer -..#

#Por quê? Todos tem direito de falar o que pensam. É o que eu estou fazendo.# Ele abriu a boca para continuar, mas ela voltou a interrompê-lo. #E não venha me dizer que não posso falar só porque você tem autoridade no colégio e blábláblá.. Eu não estou nem ai.. Se você vier com esse discurso hipócrita de que você pode mandar em mim e etc eu processo o colégio. # Naraku a olhava com os olhos arregalados, tamanha era a ousadia da jovem.

#Bom..# Limpou a garganta antes de responder. #Ao matriculá-la neste colégio, sua mãe assinou um contrato no qual você ficaria sobre a minha responsabilidade, logo, eu posso fazer o que eu quiser com você.. E como estou de bom humor, vou apenas suspender suas aulas de hoje e de amanhã..#

#Nossa..Vai ser um sacrifício te obedecer..# Girou os olhos ironicamente. #Vou para o meu quarto, está bem?# Encarou-o e não entendeu ao ver o sorriso malicioso em seu rosto.

#Sim Kagome..Você vai para um quarto, mas não para o seu..# Naraku se levantou e antes que ela pudesse falar algo, ele segurara seu braço com força e encaminhou-se para a saída.

#O que você pretende fazer comigo? Eu vou gritar ein!!!!#

#Você já está gritando..# Falou com tranqüilidade enquanto seguia pelos corredores.

#Mas eu vou gritar _socorro_ e_ tarado _e daí todo mundo vai vir correndo, vão chamar a policia e vão te prender por pedofilia..# Naraku riu.

#Fique tranqüila, não vou te fazer nenhum mal.. Vou apenas aplicar o castigo que você merece.. Você gosta muito de brigar, e as vezes é bom ficar sozinha um pouco..# Subiram as escadas e continuaram andando para uma parte do dormitório que kagome nunca tinha ido. #..Daí você pensa e vai saber que está tendo atitudes erradas com as pessoas que só querem te ajudar..#

#E você vai fazer o que? Me trancar em um quarto?# Nesse momento ele parou de andar, puxou uma penca de chaves do bolso e destrancou uma porta. Empurrou kagome para dentro do quarto sem um pingo de cuidado.

#Muito bem.. Você acertou..# Ela arregalou os olhos enquanto o diretor trancava a porta.

#VOCÊ É LOUCO? NÃO PODE PRENDER UMA ALUNA..#

#Sim eu posso.. Eu posso tudo, querida..#

#EU VOU GRITAR ATÉ ALGUEM OUVIR E ME TIRAR DAQUI..#

#Pode gritar a vontade..Ninguém vai te ouvir..E se ouvir também não tem problema.. Alguns alunos sabem que esse quarto é usado para castigos.. E ninguém pode fazer nada por você..# Irritada, kagome começou a socar e chutar a porta.

#ME TIRE DAQUI SEU LOUCO.. OU EU VOU DERRUBAR ESSE COLEGIO..#

#Boa sorte..# E saiu dali.

Kagome ouviu os passos se distanciando e se irritou mais ainda. Não era possível que ele fosse mesmo deixa-la ali, presa. Chutou a porta com toda força que tinha e se encolheu sentindo o pé latejar.

#Desgraçado..# Murmurou antes de se virar e se jogar na cama.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

#Essa mesa está vazia..# Rin comentou. #Cadê a K-chan?#

#Ela foi tirada de sala hoje no primeiro horário e até agora não tenho nenhuma noticia dela.. Será que ela foi suspensa?#

#O que ela fez?# Sesshoumaru resolveu fazer parte da conversa.

#Respondeu a professora.. E como eu conheço a Kagome ela deve ter respondido Naraku também..#

#Eu tenho medo do diretor.. Às vezes o pego olhando algumas garotas de um jeito bem comprometedor.. Uma vez o vi dando em cima de uma aluna do terceiro ano..-# Sesshoumaru sorriu sarcasticamente.

#Está querendo supor que o Naraku pode ter dado em cima de kagome? Aposto que ele não sairia vivo para contar a historia..# Miroku riu, mas logo voltou a ficar sério e recomeçou a falar.

#Ainda assim..O que importa é que temos que encontra-la.. Se ela tivesse sido suspensa estaria zanzando pelo colégio uma hora dessas.. Porque só as aulas são suspensas..Os alunos ficam na escola.. Só voltam para a casa quando são expulsos.. O caso de Kagome não foi tão grave para que pudesse ser expulsa.. E ela não está por aqui..#

#Está querendo dizer que ela pode estar no quarto de castigo?# Sesshoumaru concluiu.

#É uma possibilidade.. #

#Podemos ir até lá dar uma olhada..#

#Vai conosco Rin?# Miroku quis saber.

#Não.. Tenho ed. Física agora de tarde..#

#Até mais tarde então..# Sesshoumaru saiu sem se despedir. Os dois foram caminhando em silencio pelos corredores do colégio. Sabiam sobre o quarto de castigos, pois uma vez o mesmo tinha acontecido com Sesshoumaru. Respondera a um professor, fora para a sala de Naraku e o respondera. Daí ficara trancado por quatro dias no quarto. Tudo isso porque chamara o diretor de filho da puta, tarado e pedófilo, pois havia encontrado foto de várias alunas apenas de biquíni na sala dele.

Continuaram caminhando até chegar uma porta que ficava muito longe dos outros quartos ou de qualquer outra parte habitável do colégio.

#Ela está aqui..# Sesshoumaru falou sem precisar chama-la. O cheiro de sakuras impregnava o local.

#Kagome?# Miroku chamou.

#Miroku?# Rapidamente a jovem se levantou e correu até a porta. #Me tirem daqui..# Pediu.

#Não temos como..# Foi a resposta do humano. Sesshoumaru segurou o riso. Lembrava-se de quando ficara preso. Para ser sincero ficara ali porque não queria ser expulso do colégio, mas saia toda hora, passeava e voltava. Como? Era simples.. Utilizara suas garras e umas técnicas que aprendera há um tempo.

#Então vá embora seu imprestável..# Miroku riu.

#Eu estou com fome..# A jovem murmurou. Nesse momento o sinal tocou, mas apenas Sesshoumaru ouvira.

#Temos que ir Kagome. Temos aula agora..#

#Sesshoumaru? Não sabia que também estava aqui..#

#Tchau..# Foi a resposta seca do youkai.

#Tchau K-chan.# Se despediu Miroku.

OoO

Já era noite e todos jantavam. Sesshoumaru terminou a refeição mais cedo e se retirou. Fingiu que ia para seu quarto, mas virou para o lado contrario. Seguiu em frente em passos rápidos até que alcançou o quarto de castigos. Sem muita enrolação abriu a porta e entrou. Kagome dormia tranquilamente e ele sorriu.

Ela ficava ainda mais bela enquanto dormia. Fechou a porta e se aproximou mais. Retirou uma mecha que caía-lhe sobre o rosto. Aquele gesto foi o suficiente para acordá-la.

Ainda atordoada, kagome teve que balançar a cabeça para ter certeza de que não estava sonhando. Sentou-se na cama e passou a mão nos cabelos ainda sem entender. O que Sesshoumaru estava fazendo ali? Como conseguira entrar? Abriu a boca para perguntar, mas foi calada pelos lábios do youkai que tomaram os seus com desejo.

Ainda sonolenta, se deixou levar. Entreabriu os lábios permitindo que suas línguas se tocassem. Suspirou extasiada enquanto Sesshoumaru fazia com que voltasse a se deitar na cama. Cobriu-lhe o corpo com o seu sem parar de beijá-la. Kagome o abraçou pelo pescoço e o puxou mais para si. Beijou-o de um jeito urgente e foi prontamente correspondida.

Sem se conter, Sesshoumaru desceu uma das mãos e acariciou-lhe o seio. Sentiu-os enrijecerem rapidamente e não segurou um rouco gemido de satisfação. Desceu os lábios para o pescoço e brincou com a língua no local. Kagome sentiu um frio na espinha com a caricia. Só então percebeu que Sesshoumaru também brincava com o polegar em seus mamilos. Oh..Aquilo era bom.. Mordeu os lábios para se impedir de gemer.

#Gosta de minhas caricias, não é?# Sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, com a voz rouca. #Pois ainda não viu nada..# Deu uma leve mordiscada no lóbulo da orelha da jovem antes de se afastar o suficiente para poder tirar-lhe a camisa da escola. Esperou para ver se kagome protestaria, mas ao encará-la teve certeza de que ela o queria assim como ele a queria. Continuou parado, admirando-lhe o corpo semi-coberto e a expressão de prazer na face de sua _amiga_. Sabia que tinha que se controlar, mas não conseguia. Kagome o enlouquecia.

Esperou que as carícias do youkai continuassem, mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Abriu os olhos procurando uma resposta. Encarou Sesshoumaru e este sorria. Encostou o rosto no da jovem e acariciou-lhe a face carinhosamente. Seus olhares se cruzaram e mais uma vez o youkai sorria. Sem uma palavra voltou a beijá-la com carinho. Continuou naquele ritmo até senti-la puxando-o mais para si afim de intensificar o beijo. Inconscientemente segurou-a pelo quadril e a puxou contra si, mostrando o quanto a desejava.

Esperou que ela protestasse ou se afastasse, mas aconteceu o contrario. Sentiu kagome entrelaçar as pernas nas suas e o puxar mais para si. O pingo de autocontrole que restava foi embora naquele momento. Tirou rapidamente a própria blusa e voltou a acariciar os seios da jovem por cima do sutiã. Desceu os lábios em uma trilha até o colo nu, parando em alguns lugares para mordiscar levemente e provocá-la Alcançou o vale entre os seios e a ouviu gemer seu nome.

Sem esperar mais nada, Sesshoumaru desabotoou-lhe o sutiã e o jogou em um canto qualquer do quarto. Afastou a cabeça o suficiente para, mais uma vez, admirá-la. Olhou para seu rosto e viu que ela estava apoiada nos cotovelos, para ver o que ele fazia, mas ainda assim mantinha os olhos fechados, mordia levemente os lábios, tinha as bochechas coradas e a respiração falha. Desceu a cabeça para um dos seios e brincou com a língua no mamilo enquanto explorava o outro com a mão. Sem parar de beijá-la, ele levantou o rosto para ver o que se passava na face da jovem. Sorriu ao vê-la mordendo os lábios com força e com os olhos fechados na mesma intensidade. Deu uma leve mordiscada no mamilo e se satisfez ao ouvi-la gemer.

#Oh Sesshy..# Aquilo foi o suficiente para enlouquecê-lo ainda mais. Desceu os beijos pela barriga, provocou-lhe ainda mais com a língua em seu ventre, fazendo com que ela soltasse mais um baixo gemido. Sem conter-se, retirou-lhe a saia e a jogou longe também. Voltou a beijar-lhe a boca enquanto acariciava suas coxas com a mão.

Entreabriu-lhe as pernas com o próprio corpo enquanto descia a mão para acariciar sua feminilidade. Kagome gemeu alto desta vez. Sesshoumaru voltou a beijar-lhe os seios.

#Oh Sesshy..Por favor..# Aquele pedido o fez estremecer.

#Tem certeza de que é isso que quer?# Quis saber. Ela mordeu os lábios e demorou um pouco para responder.

#Eu..Não sei.. Mas..# Sesshoumaru roçou os lábios nos dela.

#Mas o que, Kagome?#

#Eu..Sei..Que..Eu te quero..Sesshy.. Te quero muito..# Foi tudo que ela disse em um sussurro rouco. Com um gemido sesshoumaru voltou a beijá-la. Afastou-se rapidamente para tirar a própria calça com facilidade. Voltou a se deitar sobre ela, mas antes disso pode notar a direção que ela olhara. Agora kagome mordia os lábios sensualmente, mas dava para perceber em seus olhos um leve tom de medo. Sesshoumaru buscou todo seu autocontrole para conseguir voltar a formular uma frase. Vê-la apenas de calcinha era enlouquecedor.

#Com medo minha querida?# Seu tom de voz era carinhoso e aquilo fez kagome sorrir. Ela nada respondeu, apenas entrelaçou suas pernas na cintura do rapaz e o puxou para si. Quando estavam completamente colados, ela robou-lhe os lábios. Aquela proximidade fez Sesshoumaru gemer e apertar ainda mais o membro excitado contra a feminilidade dela. Ainda estava com a cueca e ela com a calcinha, mas se dependesse dele não seria por muito tempo.

Voltou a descer as mãos e arranhou levemente as coxas da jovem com a ponta das garras. Kagome gemeu. Sesshoumaru voltou a dar atenção para os seios enquanto arrancava-lhe a calcinha com facilidade. Passou a acariciar sua feminilidade lenta e sensualmente. Encarou a jovem e a viu mordendo os lábios em uma tentativa inútil de não gemer. Voltou a beijar-lhe a boca, agora de um jeito excitante. Brincava com a língua em um dos lábios, depois dava uma leve mordida neste. Kagome entreabriu os lábios e implorou silenciosamente que ele a beijasse, mas Sesshoumaru apenas roçou os lábios nos dela enquanto penetrava um dedo em seu sexo. A jovem gemeu alto.

Assustada e envergonhada daquela nova sensação que sentia, tentou fechar as pernas, mas Sesshoumaru foi mais rápido e se colocou entre estas, impedindo que ela tentasse pará-lo. Kagome tentou fazê-lo com as mãos, mas o youkai foi mais forte e segurou as duas mãos dela com uma única sua. Colocou-as acima de sua cabeça e a beijou com carinho. Penetrou o dedo com um pouco mais de intensidade, fazendo com que kagome, presa em seus braços, gemesse extasiada.

#Oh Sesshy..Pare..Com isso..# Nem ela mesma sabia se queria que ele parasse.

#Relaxe.. Não tente me enganar..Sei que está gostando..# Murmurou entre lambidas e mordiscadas na orelha da jovem. Kagome mordeu os lábios enquanto encarava o pescoço do youkai a sua frente. Não resistindo passou a provocá-lo, assim como estava fazendo com ela. Sesshoumaru suspirou de prazer antes de tomar os lábios dela em um beijo urgente. #Kagome.. Eu não posso agüentar mais..# Murmurou com a voz extremamente rouca. #Serei carinhoso..Prometo..# Rapidamente retirou a única peça de roupa que os separavam completamente. Mais uma vez ele pode ver o medo em seus olhos. A única diferença foi que dessa vez ela mostrou seu medo pelo cheiro também.

Sesshoumaru voltou a se deitar sobre dela, mas a expressão da jovem o fez saber que ela ainda não estava pronta. Desceu os lábios fazendo uma trilha de beijo pelo pescoço, pelo vale dos seios e pela barriga. Continuou pelo ventre e baixou ainda mais a cabeça.

#Sesshoumaru, o que você está fa-AAHH..Sesshoumaruu...# Kagome mordeu os lábios com muita força dessa vez. Nunca poderia imaginar que sentiria tanto prazer na vida. Ainda mais daquele jeito tão constrangedor. Sesshoumaru a estava enlouquecendo com a língua e kagome sentiu ciúmes das garotas que o tinham ajudado a ter tanta experiência. Gemeu alto. Nada naquele momento importava, apenas eles dois e o prazer que estavam sentindo.

O youkai voltou pelo mesmo caminho que tinha ido e beijou kagome impacientemente, enquanto se colocava na entrada do sexo dela. Sem parar de beijá-la ou sem deixar que ela se desse conta de que estava prestes a penetrá-la, ele começou. No mesmo instante a viu ficar tensa e sentiu que se continuasse daquele jeito iria machucá-la. Separou os lábios um único instante apenas para a encarar nos olhos. Sorriu enquanto lhe acariciava a face.

#Tente ficar calma está bem? No começo realmente dói e incomoda, mas garanto que essa dor e esse incômodo logo vão passar..E quando passar você vai saber o que é realmente fazer amor..# Murmurou com a voz rouca a ultima parte. Kagome respirou fundo e mordeu os lábios, ainda com um pouco de medo. Sesshoumaru voltou a beijá-la enquanto ia penetrando-a lentamente.

Por deus.. Aquilo o estava enlouquecendo. Mas tinha que ir com calma, pois era a primeira vez de Kagome. O sexo dela apertava o seu com tanta força que ele não soube onde conseguiu tamanho autocontrole para não possuí-la com ferocidade. Kagome dera um alto gemido de dor quando ele a penetrou totalmente. Sua respiração estava pesada e cortada. Ele ia começar a se movimentar, mas foi impedido.

#Dói..Quando..Você se..Movimenta..# Conseguiu falar. Ia continuar, mas o youkai tomou-lhe os lábios. Esperou por um momento, mas sem mais agüentar começou a se movimentar lentamente. Não ouve protestos, daí ele começou a aumentar a velocidade e intensificar um pouco mais as estocadas. Ao ver que Kagome não gemia mais de dor e sim de prazer ele permitiu que o restante do autocontrole fosse embora. Passou a penetrá-la com força e rapidez, fazendo com que os dois gemessem de prazer. Tomou um dos seios com a boca sem parar a penetração. Mordiscou levemente o mamilo enrijecido a ouvindo gemer ainda mais.

Estava simplesmente enlouquecendo. Nunca uma mulher o fizera perder a cabeça, como Kagome estava fazendo. Ainda mais uma virgem. Gemeu alto passando a penetrar com mais força e menos velocidade. Continuou naquele ritmo por pouco tempo, logo voltou a penetrar com rapidez.

Sesshoumaru não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser satisfazer à mulher abaixo de si. E ao mesmo tempo em que dava prazer à Kagome, satisfazia sua própria fome. Gemeu auto enquanto mudava de posição. Colocou-a deitada de lado, igualmente a ele, segurou uma de suas pernas abraçadas em sua cintura e voltou a penetrá-la. Continuaram naquela posição por um tempo, até que o youkai voltou a ficar por cima.

Sentia que o clímax estava próximo. Continuou penetrando-a com força até ouvi-la dar um longo gemido extasiado. Sentiu seu membro sendo apertado pelo sexo de Kagome e não resistiu. Alcançaram o clímax no mesmo momento.

Os dois respiravam com dificuldade, mas ainda assim, logo após se encararem com um sorriso, se beijaram apaixonadamente. Kagome sentiu Sesshoumaru voltar a ficar excitado.

Invertendo as posições, o youkai a colocou sentada em seu colo e fez com que ela começasse a se movimentar. Kagome abriu a boca para gemer de prazer, mas foi impedida pelos lábios de Sesshoumaru que tomaram os seus com desejo. Acariciava um dos seios com a mão enquanto a outra segurava o quadril da jovem em seu colo.

Ficaram naquela posição até o ponto mais alto do prazer tomar conta dos dois novamente. Desta vez Sesshoumaru saiu de dentro da jovem e a fez deitar ao seu lado. Sorriu ao ver a expressão de esgotada em sua face.

#Durma..# Sussurrou-lhe no ouvido. Kagome sorriu e o puxou para mais um beijo. Logo depois se aninhou em seus braços e obedeceu à ordem do youkai.

Sesshoumaru continuou acordado, acariciando os cabelos da jovem com quem acabara de fazer amor. A primeira garota com quem tinha feito realmente amor. Com as outras foi apenas sexo. Atordoou-se com seus pensamentos. Tinha feito amor com Kagome, mas aquilo não queria dizer que estava apaixonado, queria? Estava confuso.

Levantou-se com cuidado para não acordar Kagome, catou suas roupas e depois as vestiu. Abriu a porta e saiu, mas não antes de dar uma ultima olhada para a garota adormecida na cama. Trancou a porta ao passar. Não podia deixá-la sair do quarto, pois se Naraku a pegasse certamente seria expulsa.

Caminhou em passos rápidos em direção ao seu quarto. Chegou rapidamente lá. Entrou no quarto e encontrou apenas Inuyasha deitado. Suspirou se perguntando onde estaria Miroku.

Espantou-se quando de um pulo o meio-irmão estava de pé e o encarava furioso.

#O que foi fedelho?# Sesshoumaru não estava com paciência.

#O que..Você fez..Com Kagome..?# Perguntou entre dentes.

#O que você deixou de fazer há muito tempo..# Sesshoumaru tinha um sorriso vitorioso na face. Sabia que ele tinha sentido o cheiro dela em seu corpo.

#SEU DESGRAÇADO..# Gritou partindo pra cima do youkai que desviou com facilidade do murro que lhe fora desferido. Segurou o braço do hanyou e o entortou, imobilizando-o.

#Antes de tentar me bater, ao menos aprenda, Ok?# Jogou-o na cama e saiu do quarto. Precisava pensar e se ficasse naquele quarto não conseguiria. Seu desejo era voltar pro quarto que Kagome estava e ficar abraçado à ela, mesmo que apenas para vê-la dormir. Suspirou irritado com o pensamento meloso. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa ou então enlouqueceria.

OoO

Furioso Inuyasha saiu do quarto e foi em direção ao dormitório feminino. Tinha que saber da própria Kagome se ela realmente quisera aquilo. Batera na porta do quarto com impaciência.

Uma jovem abriu a porta, mas não era Kagome, era Rin.

#Sesshoumaru..# A jovem o abraçou pelo pescoço, não percebendo o engano. # Oh..Inuyasha..Pensei que fosse seu irmão..# Desculpou-se enquanto o soltava.

#Onde está Kagome?#

#Não sei..#

#Não está no quarto com você?#

#Não..#

#E o Sesshoumaru..Te prometeu que viria aqui?# Rin arqueou uma sobrancelha.

#Não..Mas eu pensei que ele fosse vir e-#

#Posso entrar?# O hanyou perguntou já entrando.

#Oh claro..Sinta-se a vontade..# Rin murmurou irônica.

#Sabe onde Sesshoumaru está?#

#Olha aqui..Você vem até meu quarto para me perguntar se eu sei onde estão as pessoas desse colégio? Porque você não as procura? Eu-#

#Sesshoumaru estava no quarto de castigos com Kagome..E os dois transaram lá.# A noticia chocara a garota, que mantinha os olhos arregalados.

#Você está brincando comigo não está? O Sesshoumaru e a Kagome são apenas amigos..#

#Um dia talvez eles foram..Mas desde o dia em que Kagome voltou eles ficaram.. Estão envolvidos sentimentalmente, caso contrário ela não se entregaria a ele, uma vez que ainda era virgem..#

#Mas.. Mas.. Ela..A..A Kagome me ajudou a ficar com o Sesshoumaru e-#

#Eles estavam ficando antes dele ficar com você.. E pelo que parece estiveram te enganando..# Rin ficou vermelha de ódio.

#Ela fingiu ser minha amiga..# Murmurou enraivecida. #E agora me trai com o homem que eu amo.. Vagabunda..# Inuyasha sorriu vitorioso ao ver o brilho de vingança nos olhos de Rin.

OoO

Kagome acorda na manhã seguinte. Sentia-se exausta. Sorriu ao lembrar-se o motivo de sua exaustão. Estendeu o braço para o lado na intenção de abraçar Sesshoumaru. Espantou-se ao encontrar a cama vazia. Sentou-se nesta e olhou para o quarto sem entender porque estava sozinha ali.

Levantou-se, catou as peças de roupa do chão e se vestiu. Estava cansada e com fome, mas isso tudo não a impedia de pensar no youkai que fizera amor a noite passada. Queria poder dizer que estava arrependida, mas não podia..Ele fora tão lindo e carinhoso.. Como não percebera antes que estava apaixonada por Sesshoumaru? Só esperava que não fosse muito tarde.

Descobrir-se novamente apaixonada era algo maravilhoso para Kagome. Sentia-se flutuando.. Seu corpo e sua mente estavam leves e aquilo era bom. Naquele momento esqueceu-se do seu desejo de vingança ou de qualquer outra coisa que tinha em mente. Nada mais importava..

Jogou-se na cama com um sorriso bobo na face. Será que importava alguma coisa para Sesshoumaru? Esperava que ele se sentisse do mesmo modo como estava se sentindo.

Assustou-se quando a porta foi aberta e teve esperanças de que fosse o youkai, mas era Naraku.

#E então..Pensou em tudo o que mandei pensar?#

#Claro que sim.. Me arrependi..Prometo não fazer de novo..Posso sair daqui agora?# Naraku a olhava com um ar de desconfiado.

#Tem certeza do que diz?#

#Absoluta..# O diretor saiu de frente da porta e a deixou passar. Kagome foi para seu quarto tomar banho. Depois desceria para comer algo, pois estava morrendo de fome. Chegou no quarto e já não encontrou ninguém. Foi tomar banho e em poucos minutos já estava de volta ao quarto devidamente vestida. Estranhou ao ver Rin ali com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, a roupa amassada e o cabelo um pouco desalinhado.

#Rin? Não era para vocês estar na aula agora? Onde você estava?# Kagome riu ao ver a alegria da amiga.

#Oh K-chan..Essa noite foi tão maravilhosa.. Eu estava aqui dormindo.. Daí o Sesshy apareceu no meio da noite, me tomou em seus braços.. Disse que me amava..Depois me beijou e..E..-# Rin mordeu os lábios e corou. # ..E depois nós fizemos amor pelo resto da noite..Foi tudo tão maravilhoso..Ele foi carinhoso e fofo..Disse a todo momento o que sentia por mim.. Oh.. Eu o amo tanto..# Kagome encarava Rin com os olhos arregalados. Ela e Sesshoumaru tinham dormido juntos? E ele dissera que a amava? Era como se uma faca fosse enfiada em seu peito.. Mais uma vez. #Sesshoumaru é o melhor homem que uma garota pode querer.. Nós nos amamos tanto, K-chan..E devemos tudo à você..Que nos ajudou a ficar juntos.. Ele até comentou que sem você ele nunca teria percebido que me amava.. Obrigada Kagome..Obrigada por tudo..# Rin estranhou ver a amiga quieta demais. #O que foi K-chan? Porque está com essa cara? Oh.. É por causa da cama? Me desculpe.. Estávamos tão desnorteados que nem percebemos que nos deitamos em sua cama.. Foi sem querer.. Me perdoe está bem? K-chan? Você está me ouvindo? Ei..Kagome..# Rin a sacudiu levemente pelo braço, fazendo a jovem acordar.

#Oh..Desculpe Rin..Estou muito feliz por vocês dois..# Tentou forçar um sorriso, mas não foi bem sucedida. #Estou morta de fome. Vou tomar café, você se importa?# Não esperou resposta. #Até mais tarde..# E saiu do quarto. Fechou a porta e não conseguiu mais conter as lágrimas. Chorou sem acreditar que fora traída mais uma vez. Sentia que o mundo desabava em cima de si mais uma vez.

A única diferença é que dessa vez não fugiria.

**OoO**

**Aí está mais um capitulo..Espero que tenham gostado..Hehe..**

**Reviews:**

**SraKouga** – Mana..Eu sumi sim..E você? Aff.. Nem comento..kkk.. Espero que tenha gostadu desse cap mana..Hehe..Bjaaaaaaaaaum

**Hana Murasaki-Chan** – Ela entregou e depois quis de volta..Mas não deu muito certo.. Com certeza Sango será uma ótima aliada..Hehe..Espero que tenha gostado desse cap..Bjinhoss..

**Linoklis-chan** – Pois é..Demorei..Mas apareci..Pode ficar tranqüila..Não vou abandonar nenhuma fic..Só ando meio sem tempo para escrever..Hehe..Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo..Beijos..

**Gheisinha Kinomoto** – Mana!!! Nuss..Ki ciumenta.. kkk..Gostou desse cap querida? Espero que sim viu? Não tenho muito a falar não..Então..Bjoks..

**Mk-chan160** – XD.. Mana que eu enxi o saco..kkk.. Gosto desse cap? Ta massa? KKK.. Pena da Rin? Ela é uma vaca..huHUhuHU..Bjokss manaaaa..

**Srta Karol –** Voltei.. kkk.. Concordo que a rin tem que morrer.. Essa vaca.. Espero que tenha gostado do cap..Bjokss..

**Sacerdotiza **– Bom..Ai está o hentai..kkk..XD.. O inu vai ficar sozinho..Com a kikyou ele não fica..Eu odeio ela..Hehe.. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap..Hehe..Bjoks..

**Gabi Guimarães** – Não sei quantos capítulos serão ao certo..Mas o casal é Sesshoumaru e Kagome..Sinto muito.. Beijinhoss..

**Polly** – Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também..Hehe..Bjoks..

**Lady Bella-chan** – Ai está a atualização..hehe..Espero que tenha gostado..Beijinhoss..

**Karolz** – Finalmente atualizei de novo..hehe..Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também..Apesar de a Rin ser uma vaca..HUhuUH..Bjoks..

**Jhully** – Pois é..Ela pensou tanto nos outros e se deu mau.. Mas acontece..hehe..Bom..Aí está mais um capitulo..Espero que tenha gostado..Hehe..Beijoks..

**Mel** – Espero que tenha gostado desse cap..Bjokss..

**Mariana** – Ai está mais um capitulo..Espero que tenha gostado também..Beijinhuss..

**Cris** – Ai está a continuação..Hehe..Bjokss..

**Sarah** – Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também..Beijos..


	6. Desentendimentos

**Sim..Sim.. Eu estou viva.. **

**Demorando com os capítulos, porém viva.. XD**

**Espero que gostem desse também..Foi feito com todo meu amor e carinho para vocês, leitores queridos de meu coração.. (HUhUHUhuHU.. XD)**

**Bom..Boa leitura**

**OoO**

#Ohayou Kagome-chan..# Miroku saudou a jovem assim que a viu. O rapaz tinha um sorriso na face e Kagome se sentiu a pior pessoa do mundo ao ter que dar um sorriso falso ao amigo.

#Ohayou Miroku-kun..#

#Então finalmente te tiraram daquele lugar idiota, não foi?# A jovem sentiu ainda mais rápida ao lembrar do local onde ficara de castigo. Ao lembrar-se de lá, instantaneamente lembrava de Sesshoumaru e logo, lembrava-se da traição do mesmo. Sentiu o peito pesado. Nem a própria kagome sabia como estava conseguindo disfarçar sua dor.

#Pois é..Não agüentava mais ficar sozinha..Acho que até aula é melhor..# Riu falsamente, mas Miroku pareceu não perceber. #Mais tarde nos falamos, Mi-kun..Vou ter que dar uma saidinha..#

#Ei K-chan.. Hoje a noite nós vamos dar uma festa no apartamento de Sesshoumaru. Se você não conseguir uma autorização de sua responsável, eu posso falsificar.. Estou as suas ordens..# Piscou para a amiga. #Pretendo vê-la lá.. E o Sesshy também..# O rapaz tinha um sorriso malicioso na face e Kagome se perguntou se ele saberia de tudo que tinha acontecido. Não..Não poderia saber ou não estaria comentando sobre Sesshoumaru com ela. Vai ver estava apenas falando dos dois ficarem, não sabia.

Suspirou irritada. A ultima pessoa que queria ver naquele momento era o youkai de cabelos prateados que cravara-lhe aquela faca no peito tão profundamente.

#Estou indo, Mi-kun..Verei se vou à festa..Pode ser que apareça..Depois me de o endereço. Até logo..# E se retirou dali. Foi para a sala de aula sem almoçar e ficou lá sozinha, já que era horário de almoço.

Estava ali, pois sabia que era o último lugar que seria procurada. Suspirou ao sentir a barriga roncar de fome. Preferia ficar com fome a ter que encarar Sesshoumaru naquele momento. Sabia que se o encontrasse perderia o controle que conseguia ter com tamanho esforço.

Os olhos encheram-se de lágrimas ao lembrar a noite maravilhosa que os dois tiveram. Como Sesshoumaru tivera coragem de sair de seu quarto e ir atrás de Rin? Como pudera traí-la tão descaradamente? Como pudera fazê-la se apaixonar para depois a trocar? Kagome não compreendia.

Perto daquela dor, o que sofrera com a traição de Inuyasha não fizera cócegas. Na verdade, com a nova punhalada kagome até se esquecera de seu principal objetivo naquele colégio. Tudo que a jovem queria é poder ser feliz com alguém que a amasse de verdade. Queria ir embora daquele colégio e nunca mais ver aquelas pessoas que tanto a faziam sofrer.

Porém não fugiria. Mostrar-se-ia forte e iria esquecê-lo. Suspirou e espantou-se ao ver Inuyasha entrar na sala.

#Kagome? O que está fazendo aqui?# O rapaz quis saber.

#Nada..#

#Não vai almoçar?# Sentou-se ao lado da jovem.

#Estou sem fome..# Inuyasha percebeu que ela conversava monossilabicamente, como se quisesse dar fim à conversa.

#Quer que eu vá embora? Posso me retirar se você quiser..# Kagome suspirou irritada. Não iria ser educada com ele. Não estava com paciência.

#Faça o que quiser Inuyasha..# O hanyou riu.

#O que foi Kagome? Resolveu parar de fingir?# A jovem arregalou os olhos e o encarou. Como ele saberia que ela estava fingindo? Saberia da vingança? #Acha mesmo que eu caí em tudo que você fez? Kikyou é idiota, acredita em tudo.. Eu nunca acreditei que você nos perdoaria assim tão fácil.. Você quase conseguiu me enganar, até o dia em que você colocou aquela droga na bebida de Kikyou.. Naquele momento tudo fez sentido.# Kagome apenas o encarava sem entender. #Desistiu de se vingar?# Ela virou a cara emburrada.

#Talvez sim, talvez não..# Inuyasha riu. Na verdade ela não sabia se ainda queria se vingar. Sentia-se mais traída do que nunca.. E queria descontar aquela raiva em alguém.. Queria fazer alguém sofrer como estava sofrendo.De preferência um Taisho.

#Vamos esclarecer umas coisas.. Eu me arrependi muito do que fiz. Depois de um tempo percebi a merda que tinha feito, mas já era tarde. Sei que o que fiz foi errado e-#

#O que você pretende me contando essas coisas? Que eu te perdoe?# Kagome riu levemente. #Acho meio difícil que consiga alguma coisa..#

#Posso não conseguir seu perdão, mas posso ajudá-la a se vingar de Sesshoumaru..# Mais uma vez, Kagome arregalou os olhos. Até disso ele sabia? #Não precisa me olhar com essa cara.. Sesshoumaru me contou tudo.. Sinceramente? Acho que o que ele fez foi muito pior do que uma simples birra entre _crianças_, pois naquela época era o que nós éramos.. Não pensávamos direito nas conseqüências dos nossos atos e erramos feio, pelo menos eu. Senti nojo de Sesshoumaru quando ele me contou o que fez com tanto orgulho..# Kagome sentiu a mesma coisa ao ouvi-lo falar daquele jeito. Sentia nojo de Sesshoumaru.. Então quer dizer que agora ele se vangloriava? Fechou a mão com força, fazendo as unhas machucarem-na um pouco. Ao menos aquilo diminuía um pouco do ódio que estava sentindo. Não queria ver Sesshoumaru nem pintado de ouro e enrolado em um embrulho com diamantes. Se o visse com certeza o socaria até que ele ficasse com o rosto desfigurado e ninguém mais o quisesse. Talvez aquilo a fizesse se sentir melhor.

Pensando bem, naquele momento, era melhor não encontrá-lo. Não podia confiar nas tendências assassinas que estava sentindo.

#Se te consola, eu ao menos tentei socá-lo pela merda que ele fez, mas sinto muito.. Sesshoumaru sempre foi melhor que eu em muitas coisas..# Ela riu levemente. Inuyasha sorriu ao vê-la rir _para ele_.

#Não pense que o perdoei Inuyasha..Estamos conversando normalmente, mas isso não quer dizer que voltarei a ser sua amiga ou qualquer outra coisa..# Na verdade Kagome formulava muitas coisas em sua cabeça.

#Vai negar um amigo? Todos erram sabia? Vamos Kagome..Sei que quer me desculpar..# A jovem suspirou.

#Vou pensar em seu caso..#

#Vai hoje à noite para a festa?# O hanyou perguntou mudando de assunto.

#Provavelmente sim..#

#Sesshoumaru convidou Rin, sabia?# Aquilo lhe doera ainda mais. Ele não a havia convidado, porém à Rin tinha. #Quer ir comigo?# Enraivecida como estava, Kagome só pensava em mostrar ao youkai que não ficaria em um canto apenas chorando por causa dele. No momento teve vontade de rir com a nova idéia: Usaria Inuyasha em uma parte de sua vingança com Sesshoumaru e depois, quando estivesse satisfeita com tudo, daria um pé na bunda dos dois em público.. Mataria dois coelhos com uma cajadada só.

#Quer saber de uma coisa, Inuyasha? Eu irei com você..#

OoO

Sesshoumaru suspirou irritado. Onde diabos Kagome se enfiara? Já tinha procurado-a durante todo o dia, mas não encontrara. Suspirou irritado. Estaria a jovem o evitando? Miroku dissera que tinha se encontrado com ela e comentado sobre a festa. Sorriu. Pelo menos na festa poderiam se encontrar e, quem sabe, repetir a maravilhosa noite que tiveram.

#Sesshy-kun..# Ouviu uma voz murmurar atrás de si chamando-o pelo apelido que Kagome usava. Porém não era a voz que já estava gravada em sua mente, e ele se irritara por Rin ter usado o apelido.

#O que você quer garota? Não se cansa de correr atrás de mim?# Rin suspirou irritada.

#Ai ai..Você podia ser mais educado.. Baka..# Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha ao vê-la desafiando-o. Suspirou.

#Rin..Por acaso você não viu Kagome por ai?# Foi educado, pois a resposta o interessava.

#Ah..Claro que eu vi a Kagome por ai.. A vi várias vezes hoje com o Inuyasha..Eles pareciam próximos demais até..# Deu uma risadinha maliciosa. #Será que está rolando algo entre eles?# _Claro que não_.. Se respondeu mentalmente Sesshoumaru. Primeiro ponto: Kagome odiava Inuyasha. Segundo: Ela era sua.. Unicamente sua.

O rapaz se assustou ao perceber sua linha de raciocínio, mas não se importava. Estava se sentindo mais possessivo em relação à Kagome. Sentia-se feliz ao lembrar de como a jovem se entregara apaixonadamente à ele. Feliz e novamente excitado graças a lembrança.

#Sabe onde ela está agora?# Rin fez cara de pensativa.

#Acho que está na quadra com o Inuyasha..#

#Por que ela está tão longe do colégio?# Quis saber.

#Sei lá.. Na verdade ela não estava na quadra.. Estava por perto da quadra.. Se quiser eu o levo lá..# Sesshoumaru rolou os olhos antes de segui-la. Caminharam durante cinco minutos e ao chegar no local não havia ninguém. O youkai encarou a garota a sua frente, irritado.

#Por acaso você está zoando com minha cara?#

#Claro que não, Sesshy-kun.. Eu juro que eles estavam aqui..#

#Não me chame de Sesshy-kun.. Tenho mais o que fazer do que perder meu tempo.. Até logo..#

#Espere, Sesshy-kun..Vou voltar com você..# Ele nada respondeu, apenas continuou andando.

OoO

#Vê.. Os dois passaram o almoço em um lugar mais reservado..Provavelmente não queriam ser interrompidos..# Inuyasha falava apontando para Rin e Sesshoumaru, que caminhavam de volta ao colégio. Os dois espiavam pela janela da sala sem serem percebidos.

#Não me importo..# Kagome rebateu, mas no fundo sentia o coração se comprimir.

#É claro que você se importa.. Não se faça de durona.. Você queria que Sesshoumaru amasse a você.. E não à idiota da Rin..# Inuyasha fazia questão de contar mentiras para colocar mais palha no fogo.

#Vá a merda, Inuyasha..# Foi tudo que a jovem respondeu depois de um tempo pensando. Era o que geralmente respondia quando não tinha resposta. O hanyou sorriu cinicamente.

#Levando em conta sua resposta, vejo que você não tem um argumento para discutir.. Logo, você concorda com o que eu disse..#

#Vá a merda, Inuyasha..# Kagome apenas repetiu e Inuyasha riu.

#Ei..Minha barriga está roncando de fome..Vamos comer?#

#Só se sairmos do colégio. Almoçaremos em algum restaurante e filaremos todas as aulas do período da tarde..# A jovem não estava com saco para assistir aula. #Ah..E você paga..#

#Hum..Nem eu poderia ter pensado em algo melhor..Só não gostei da parte em que eu pagarei tudo.. Mas tudo bem.. Sou um cavalheiro e o farei. Vamos? Temos que ir logo se quisermos conseguir sair sem sermos notados.. Eu sei um lugar perfeito para fugir..# Inuyasha segurou-lhe o braço e começou a puxá-la.

#Ei..Ei..Ei..Calma ai rapazinho.. Não pretendo fugir do colégio..Vamos até a secretaria, daí você pega um daqueles papeis de autorização de saída.. Mas seja discreto..Não deixe que a secretária o veja pegando o papel.. Vamos..# E seguiram para a sala antes da do diretor.

#Hey Kagome..Como vou fazer isso sem ser descoberto?#

#Ora Inuyasha..Use seu charme..# Inuyasha sorriu sensualmente. #Não confia no seu taco?# A jovem perguntou ao chegarem no corredor que daria na sala da secretária. #Agora vá lá e faça seu serviço rápido..# E o empurrou para a sala.

#Inuyasha? O que faz aqui?#

#Vim te ver, Kagura..# Inuyasha tinha um sorriso sedutor na face, o que fez a secretária se derreter por dentro.

#Posso saber pra que?# Ela tentava se manter fria, mas era difícil, ainda mais quando Inuyasha caminhara e parara exatamente atrás de sua cadeira. O hanyou agachou-se e brincou com a respiração em seu pescoço. No mesmo instante inuyasha viu seu alvo em cima da mesa.

#Pra matar a saudade..# Murmurou enquanto virava-lhe a cadeira para que ficasse de frente para ele. Aproximou o rosto lentamente do dela, enquanto a mão agilmente pegava o papel. Assim que o conseguiu e escondeu em seu bolso se afastou.

#O que foi?# Perguntou com a voz rouca. Inuyasha arrepiou-se de medo.

#Eu..Tenho que ir.. Minha aula já vai começar..Tchau..# E saiu antes da resposta de Kagura. Irritou-se ao encontrar Kagome rindo no corredor. #Não foi nem um pouco engraçado.. Tome logo seu papel..# Entregou. Aos poucos Kagome conseguiu se controlar.

#Nunca vou esquecer essa cena..# Comentou ainda com um ar de riso.

#Feh..# Foi tudo que Inuyasha respondeu. #Você vai falsificar a assinatura de sua responsável?#

#Hum rum..#

#Mas daí você vai ser liberada..E eu?# Kagome sorriu maliciosamente.

#Fique tranqüilo, Inuyasha..A pressa é inimiga da perfeição..# Pegou uma caneta e começou a escrever o motivo pelo qual precisava ser liberada. Tudo com a letra igual a de sua mãe. Aprendera a falsificar-lhe a letra há um bom tempo. Era simplesmente igual.. Ninguém nunca desconfiava dos documentos falsos que ela fazia.

Terminou de escrever e assinou.

#Vamos..# Começou a andar de volta para a sala de Kagura. #Você fica aqui fora..# Ordenou enquanto entrava e estendia o papel para a mulher.

#O que é isso?#

#Uma autorização, não está vendo?# Kagome girou os olhos entediada.

#Sim..E daí?#

#E daí que eu preciso sair.. Não sabe ler? Vamos..Autorize logo..#

#E se eu não autorizar? Por que o Inuyasha tem que ir com você?#

#Olha aqui.. O seu trabalho é apenas ler a ordem e obedecer. Quer saber de uma? Vou mandar minha mãe vir aqui agora mesmo e vou fazer com que a demitam..# Pegou o telefone e começou a discar um numero qualquer.

#Aqui está, garota insuportável..# Kagome sorriu vitoriosa pegando o papel carimbado da mão de Kagura.

#Obrigada..# Agradeceu ironicamente enquanto se retirava..

#Adorei sua tática..# Inuyasha a elogiou.

#Obrigada..Obrigada..# Kagome se gabou. #Agora vamos logo porque estou realmente com fome..#

#Vamos..# E foram andando para o estacionamento. Kagome se encantou ao ver a moto do hanyou. Esta era amarela e preta daquelas enormes que não passam por uma rua, despercebidas.

#Vai ficar ai babando ou vai subir?# Inuyasha entregou-lhe o capacete e logo depois colocou o seu. Kagome sentou-se atrás dele e colocou o capacete também. O hanyou ligou a moto e fez barulho para se amostrar..

#Alguém já te disse que você é muito metido?# Inuyasha sorriu.

#Segure-se..# E arrancou, mas apenas até a portaria, onde tiveram que parar para entregar o papel ao segurança que ficava ali. Este os liberou e eles foram embora.

OoO

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha. O que Kagome estava fazendo sentada na garupa da moto de Inuyasha?

Primeiro: Por que ela estava com o Inuyasha? Segundo: Por que estavam saindo do colégio?

Suspirou irritado. Estava tudo errado. Kagome tinha que estar com ele e não com Inuyasha.

Girou os olhos e entrou na sala de aula, já entediado. Tudo o que menos queria era aula naquele momento. Sentou-se na cadeira e olhou para onde o professor estava. Olhava para este, mas tudo o que conseguia ver era Kagome. Suspirou ao sentir o sangue começar a correr mais rápido em suas veias. Precisava dela.. Queria sair daquela sala e tirá-la de perto de seu irmão baka.

A aula continuou, mas Sesshoumaru não prestava atenção. Não conseguia.. Se perguntava o que os dois estariam fazendo naquele momento e o pior.. Porque Kagome não o procurara ou falara com ele.

Suspirou. Não queria esperar para saber, mas teria que fazê-lo.

OoO

#Te pego 9 horas, está bom pra você?# Inuyasha quis saber.

#Melhor impossível. Até lá..# E Kagome entrou no quarto. Inuyasha era legal e até mesmo divertido, mas não podia esquecer que depois que o usasse dar-lhe-ia um belo pé na bunda.. Seria o melhor jeito de se vingar.. Faria apenas o que ele fizera com ela.

Suspirou pensando mais uma vez em Sesshoumaru.

Nunca esperara uma traição vinda do youkai. Esperava de qualquer pessoa, menos de Sesshoumaru. E o pior é que tudo acontecera quando ela se descobrira apaixonada. Fora usada mais uma vez.. Até quando isso aconteceria? _Até que tomasse vergonha na cara e deixasse de confiar nas pessoas._ Respondeu-se mentalmente e com raiva.

Nunca mais seria usada.. Prometera-se isso uma vez e agora se prometia de novo. Naquele momento Kagome jurou que seria a ultima vez.

Entrou no banheiro e tomou um banho demorado. Saiu deste e estranhou por não encontrar Rin no quarto. Ainda enrolada em uma toalha abriu o armário para escolher a roupa que usaria aquela noite. Queria estar perfeita..

Tentava se convencer de que não era para mostrar a Sesshoumaru o que ele perdera, mas no fundo sabia que aquele era o motivo.

Tirou do armário um vestido lilás. Este não mostrava **muita** coisa, mas a deixava sexy. Na parte de cima tinha um decote em V, mas nada que fosse depravado. O vestido era colado ao corpo até a cintura e na saia era folgado, sendo que esta ia até um pouco depois da metade das coxas. Quando dançasse provavelmente a saia subiria e mostraria um pouco mais de suas pernas. Na parte de trás ele era meio costas nua e a saia era de cós baixo, deixando a imaginar o que viria logo abaixo.

Olhou no relógio e viu que já eram oito e vinte. Vestiu o vestido, penteou os cabelos e resolveu deixá-los soltos. Sentou-se em uma cadeira em frente a um espelho para que pudesse se maquiar. Passou pó, uma leve sombra prata, que combinava com a sandália que usaria. Maquiou-se, passou um leve batom nos lábios e calçou a sandália. Escolheu seu perfume mais cheiroso e o colocou atrás da orelha, no pescoço e nos pulsos. Pegou uma bolsa também prata e colocou seus pertences dentro.

Parou por um momento. Iriam de moto? Se fossem com certeza chegaria a festa nua, graças ao vento. Sem contar que chegaria toda desarrumada.

Acordou ao ouvir alguém bater na porta. Caminhou lentamente até esta e a abriu. Era Inuyasha e este estava lindo, não podia negar. Vestia uma camisa pólo de cor vinho e sua estampa era um amontoado de desenhos. Usava uma calça jeans e um tênis. Estava básico, porém lindo.

#Você está linda..# Elogiou com um sorriso galante. #Vamos?# Estendeu o braço para ela, que aceitou com um sorriso.

#Vamos sim..# Fez uma pausa. #Inuyasha.. Responda-me uma coisa.. Como nós iremos?#

#De carro, por quê?#

#Oh..Ainda bem.. Porque se fossemos de moto com certeza não chegaríamos inteiros à festa..#

#Já havia pensado nisso antes.. Não se preocupe.. Chegaremos inteiros e com estilo..# Piscou para ela antes de começarem a percorrer os corredores.

OoO

Chegaram ao prédio de Sesshoumaru e quando as portas do elevador se abriram no nono andar para alguém entrar, já dava para ouvir o som da festa, sendo que o apartamento do youkai ficava no décimo primeiro.

As portas voltaram a se abrir e Inuyasha e Kagome se dirigiram à única porta que havia no andar. Sesshoumaru morava no ultimo andar e o apartamento era uma cobertura. Entraram no local e reconheceram todas as pessoas que estavam ali, afinal de contas todos eram do mesmo colégio (Com algumas exceções). Olharam ao redor, mas não viram nem sombra de Sesshoumaru, Miroku ou Rin.

Se dirigiram à onde estavam sendo servidos os drinques. Kagome pedira uma taça de ponche enquanto Inuyasha apenas pedira um drinque azulado que a jovem não conhecia.

#Vamos dançar?# Inuyasha a chamou. Kagome virou a taça de ponche goela abaixo e aceitou o pedido. Inuyasha fez o mesmo. Deixaram os copos em um lugar qualquer enquanto se dirigiam a pista.

Quando começaram a dançar a música já estava pela metade. Tocava um techno e as pessoas ao redor dançavam sem se importar com nada. Foi o que Kagome começou a fazer ao fechar os olhos e sentir o corpo de Inuyasha colando-se ao seu. Sentiu a vibração da música invadir-lhe o corpo e ia soltando-se cada vez mais.

Não pensava em mais nada. Naquele momento tudo sumira de sua mente.. Nada mais importava. O mundo poderia explodir e Kagome não perceberia. Aquilo incluía um par de olhos dourados que olhava a cena atônito.

Kagome estava perfeita naquele vestido lilás.. Sesshoumaru pensara ao vê-la pela primeira vez na noite. Tinha um sorriso no rosto e ia falar com ela, mas irritara-se ao ver Inuyasha ao seu lado. Alias, já estava irritado desde o começo da festa, quando Rin aparecera em seu apartamento se oferecendo descaradamente para ele.

Voltando sua atenção para o casal na pista, mais uma vez no dia, Sesshoumaru se perguntou por que estavam juntos. Não estava gostando nem um pouco daquilo. Sentia vontade de sair dali e tirá-la dos braços de seu irmão, mas não o fez. Seu orgulho não deixava.

Sentia o ódio crescer a cada segundo que Kagome passava nos braços de Inuyasha. Quando ele tocava-lhe a cintura e as costas enquanto rebolava com o corpo colado ao dela. Sesshoumaru achava que se os dois continuassem daquele jeito ele teria um ataque nervoso.

Sem dar-se conta, virou mais um copo de wisky puro. Queria ir até aquela pista e socar a cara do meio-irmão e não entendia porque ainda não o fizera.

Inuyasha colou ainda mais o corpo ao perceber que o fim da musica se aproximava. Encarou Kagome, a viu com os olhos fechados e não resistiu. Desceu a cabeça e colou os lábios aos dela.

Kagome abriu os olhos e viu Sesshoumaru. Sentia-se zonza, mas apesar disso enlaçou-o pelo pescoço e o puxou para que pudesse aprofundar o beijo. Assustou-se ao ser arrancada com força dos braços másculos do youkai.

Sacudiu levemente a cabeça e tudo pareceu voltar ao lugar. Encarou Sesshoumaru que matinha na face uma expressão de ódio e depois olhou para Inuyasha, que se encontrava no chão com um filete de sangue escorrendo pelo nariz.

#Posso saber o que está acontecendo?# Kagome quis saber.

#Não.. Acho que quem merece uma explicação sou eu..# Sesshoumaru murmurou enquanto começava a puxá-la pelos corredores do apartamento.

#Sesshoumaru.. Solte-me.. Você está me machucando..# A jovem tentava se soltar, mas era impossível devido a força que ele aplicava em seu pulso. Sesshoumaru não respondeu, apenas continuou a puxá-la. Chegaram em um quarto onde o youkai entrou e a soltou sem delicadeza. Trancou a porta antes de se virar pra ela.

#Por quê?# Foi tudo que ele perguntou.

#Por que o que?# Kagome levantou o queixo, mostrando que ainda tinha orgulho. #Por que beijei o Inuyasha? Oras.. Isso não é de sua conta.. Cuide de sua vida, Sesshoumaru..#

#Não é de minha conta? Você dorme comigo e depois beija quem você diz odiar tanto..#

#E daí que dormir com você? Isso não quer dizer nada.. Não significou nada pra mim..# Kagome tinha na face uma expressão de raiva. Ele podia dormir com outra logo depois de dormir com ela enquanto ela não podia nem beijar ninguém?

#É claro que quer dizer.. Se você não sentisse nada por mim não teria se entregado.. Não sendo sua primeira vez..# Sesshoumaru vociferou. Não entendia por que ela estava fazendo aquilo tudo. Não depois da noite que os dois haviam compartilhado.

#Vai ver era só curiosidade..# O youkai sentiu a raiva crescer ainda mais. Fora usado apenas para que ela conhecesse os prazeres carnais? Kagome o encarou e viu mágoa em seus olhos? Não.. Era impressão sua.. Só podia, afinal de contas, quem deveria estar magoado era ela e não ele.

#Curiosidade? E por que eu fui o escolhido para matar sua curiosidade?# Sesshoumaru aproximava-se lentamente e Kagome percebera o tom ameaçador em sua voz.

#Não sei..# Ela sacudiu levemente os braços. #Mas você deveria estar contente por ter sido o primeiro..# Falava ironicamente.

#Contente? Não poderia estar com mais raiva.. Você ter tido a primeira vez quer dizer que agora que você já sabe que é bom vai se deitar com outros.. Isso me deixa louco..# Aproximou-se ainda mais. #Porque você é minha..# A puxou contra si, beijando-a com sofreguidão.

Mesmo sua mente dizendo para se afastar, seu coração batia acelerado e pedia que o entrelaçasse pelo pescoço e correspondesse ao beijo. Não estava correspondendo, mas quando o youkai a puxou mais contra si Kagome pode sentir o quanto ele a desejava. Sua mão pousara em seu peito e seu coração também estava acelerado. A jovem não pode lembrar-se de mais nada. Tudo que importava era o momento, ele a amando ou não.

Enlaçou-o pelo pescoço e o puxou mais, aprofundando o beijo. Segurou-a mais firmemente pela cintura e a prensou contra seu corpo. Kagome gemeu ao senti-lo. Desejava-o. Tinha que admitir isso.

#Kagome..# Sesshoumaru murmurou perto de seu ouvido, mordiscando esta levemente. Sem esperar que ela falasse qualquer coisa ele voltou a beijá-la.

Não mais resistindo subiu a mão e acariciou um dos seios por cima do vestido. Senti o mamilo ficar rijo entre seus dedos e isso o excitou ainda mais. Desceu os lábios pelo pescoço, deixando uma trilha úmida pelo caminho. Alcançou o decote e beijou sensualmente o colo nu. Voltou a subir os lábios indo em direção ao ombro, onde começou a baixar lentamente a alça do vestido.

#Oh Kagome..Eu te desejo tanto..# Murmurou mais uma vez. Aquilo foi o suficiente para fazê-la acordar. _Desejo_.. Era tudo o que ele sentia por ela. Provavelmente quando saísse dali iria beijar Rin e dizer que a _amava_ e não que a desejava.

Afastou-o de si rapidamente. Viu-o arquear uma sobrancelha e sorriu cinicamente.

#Uma vez foi suficiente, S_esshy_. Obrigada, mas não quero repetir a experiência.. Quem sabe a Rin não esteja louca para isso? Afinal de contas ela pode esquentar sua cama tão bem quanto eu, como você já sabe..# Dirigiu-se à porta, destrancou-a e saiu do quarto com a cabeça erguida.

Sesshoumaru permaneceu no quarto encarando a porta. Por que aquilo estava acontecendo? Rin? Nunca tinha dormido com ela e por que tinha sido acusado de tal coisa?

Rosnou levemente, o ódio tomando conta de seu ser. Saiu do quarto e sentou-se no bar, onde pediu um drinke qualquer. Bebeu enquanto olhava para Kagome e Inuyasha dançando novamente. Desta vez mais colado do que antes, se é que era possível. Bebeu mais alguns copos sentindo o sangue correr cada vez mais rápido em seu corpo. Voltou a olhar para o casal e os dois estavam se beijando de novo. Levantou-se sem conseguir se controlar e teria ido até lá se uma outra pessoa não tivesse aparecido em sua frente.

#Sesshy-kun?# Viu Rin o chamando. Sem pensar nas conseqüências, puxou-a pela cintura e a beijou. A jovem tentou se afastar quando o beijo começou a machucá-la.

#O que foi? Não era isso que você queria?# Sesshoumaru a puxou pelo braço e voltou para o quarto onde estivera com Kagome. Soltou-a enquanto trancava a porta. Voltou a beijá-la enquanto suas ágeis mãos tiravam a provocante roupa que ela usava.

#Sesshy.. Seja carinhoso..É a minha primeira vez-# Mal acabou de falar e teve seus lábios tomados novamente.

#Cale a boca..# Rosnou levemente enquanto terminada de despi-la. Deitou-a na cama e deitou-se por cima. Não fora nem um pouco delicado, mas ao fim daquilo tudo Rin tinha um sorriso vitorioso na face.

#Sesshy-kun..# Gemeu a jovem. Não tinha sido como sempre sonhara, mas estava feliz do mesmo jeito. Sesshoumaru fizera amor com ela e, mesmo não sendo indelicado, fora maravilhoso. A realização de um sonho. #Eu te amo, Sesshy-kun..#

Sesshoumaru levantou-se finalmente dando-se conta da merda que fizera. Bateu levemente na cabeça antes de catar suas roupas e a vestir. Não tinha conseguido parar, já que quem via em sua cama era Kagome.. Ela dominava-lhe os pensamentos.. Era a voz de Kagome que ele ouvia quando Rin gemia extasiada e gritava seu nome.. Por deus..Ia enlouquecer..

Tinha que tirar Kagome de seus pensamentos. Ela não valia nada e mostrara isso dormindo com ele e se agarrando no dia seguinte com a pessoa que a magoara tanto no passado. Apesar disso, não conseguia parar de pensar nela.

Irritado, entrou no banheiro e batera a porta com força. Tinha que descontar sua raiva em alguém e não pretendia bater em Rin.. Usara a garota e sentia-se péssimo por isso.

E era tudo culpa de Kagome..

**OoO**

**Oh god..Eu tinha esse cap pronto a séculos..E só vim descobrir isso hoje. Bom..Não enrolarei mais e o postarei..Espero que vocês gostem**

**Não responderei as reviews nesse cap..To com pressa e a não ser que vocês queiram que eu o esqueça de postar novamente eu o deixarei para depois.. xD**

**Bom.. Então é isso.. Não esqueçam das reviews ok?**

**Beijinhos a todos.. xD **


	7. Misterio

OoOoOoOoO

**Se encontrarem muitos erros, desculpem.. O capitulo não foi corrigido.**

**Boa leitura.**

OoOoOoOoO

Kagome sentiu a cabeça latejar. Problemas e álcool definitivamente não combinavam. Levantou-se decidida a esquecer os problemas e lembrar somente da enxaqueca, o que era impossível de esquecer. Caminhou até a caixinha onde guardava os remédios e pegou uma aspirina. Tomou-a com um só gole da água que se encontrava na cabeceira de sua cama. Rumou para o banheiro logo após, almejando um banho.

Lavou a cabeça e ao terminar já se sentia um pouco melhor. Voltou ao quarto e só então percebeu que Rin não se encontrava ali. Teria dormido no apartamento de Sesshoumaru?

Ergueu a cabeça, lembrando-se de sua determinação. Aquilo não era um assunto que lhe importava. Havia outras coisas que mereciam sua atenção e que, com certeza, recebê-la-iam de bom grado.

Levou a mão ao queixo pensando no que faria naquela linda manhã de sábado. Dirigiu-se à janela e abriu a cortina. Arregalou os olhos ao ver que sua linda manhã de sábado não passava de um terrível dia chuvoso. Mas aquilo não importava. Acordara com o pé direito (Ao menos era o que queria acreditar) e nada estragaria seu dia, muito menos uma chuva tola.. Afinal de contas, adorava chuva.

Pegou seu celular e ligou para algumas amigas que há muito não falava. Terminou por ser convidada para passar o fim de semana com elas e, obviamente, não recusou.

Arrumou algumas roupas em uma _pequena_ mala e saiu do quarto indo direto para a saída do colégio, nem passando perto do refeitório. Pegou o telefone e ligou para sua mãe.

#_O carro já está aqui_?# Ouviu a resposta afirmativa e sorriu. #_Obrigada, mamãe.. Estou com saudades.. Beijos, tchau..#_ Passou pela portaria apenas acenando para o porteiro, que já tinha sua autorização em mãos. Olhou para a rua e viu o carro esporte destinado a si estacionado do outro lado desta e o motorista de sua mãe esperando com a chave em mãos. Aproximou-se correndo e pegando as chaves com o rapaz. Agradeceu sua paciência e entrou no carro logo após, pois já voltava a chover. Ligou o automóvel e se afastou dali. Pegou o celular e telefonou para algumas pessoas. Aquele final de semana ia dar o que falar e ela só iria se lembrar que o colégio existia pela segunda de manhã, quando acordar-iria com uma enxaqueca acumulada de dois dias e inventaria alguma desculpa por ter faltado a manhã inteira do primeiro dia da semana.

Desligou o celular. Ficaria incomunicável. Iria se esquecer que o mundo existia e aproveitar aqueles dias para deixar a mente vagar. Afinal de contas era disso que precisava.

OoO

Sentiu que alguma coisa rodeava-lhe o peito. Levou a mão a cabeça sentindo-se confuso.. Tentando se lembrar o que acontecera na noite passada. Lembrava de Kagome e Inuyasha.. Da discussão confusa que tivera com a jovem e de Rin.. Sim.. Rin.. A pior coisa que já tinha feito em sua vida.. Lembrava-se que, após tudo ter acontecido, tinha se trancado no banheiro.. E depois daí tudo era simplesmente uma cortina cinzenta que ele não conseguia ultrapassar, ao menos, não ainda.

Abriu os olhos tentando se acostumar com a claridade. Respirou fundo sentindo um cheiro conhecido invadir sua narina. O que Rin estava fazendo ali?

Como em um filme, flashs da noite anterior voltaram a sua cabeça e ele conseguiu ultrapassar aquela cortina que barrava suas lembranças.

**OoOo Flash-back oOoO**

_#Sesshy-kun.. Abre a porta, por favor..# Ouviu a garota do outro lado pedir com a voz melosa. _

_#Saia daqui, Rin..# Aquilo era mais um aviso do que um pedido. _

_#Não sairei até que você saia desse quarto. Não vou deixá-lo sozinho.. Não depois do que ela fez...# Apesar de bêbado, Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha. Como ela sabia sobre aquilo? Abriu a porta e a encarou._

_#O que quer dizer?#_

_#Que achei errado o que Kagome fez.. Apesar dela ser minha amiga.. Não acho que tenha sido correto..Uma garota de respeito não teria feito o que ela fez..# Murmurou mordendo o lábio e fingindo-se de ofendida. Sesshoumaru avançou para ela e segurou seus braços com força, machucando-a. Encarou-a enraivecido._

_#Uma garota de respeito não teria feito o que ela fez? Uma garota de respeito não ficaria correndo atrás de um homem que não a deseja, oferecendo-se descaradamente para ele e muito menos permitiria que ele a tocasse do jeito que eu a toquei..#_

_#Uma garota de respeito realmente nunca faria isso..# Ela fingiu lágrimas. Estava ficando boa em fingir. #Mas uma garota apaixonada faria isso e muito mais..# Murmurou enlaçando-o pelo pescoço. #Não se deitaria com um homem e estaria aos beijos com o irmão dele no outro dia.# Rin tinha tocado no ponto fraco dele._

_#Como você sabe sobre nós?# Quis saber. A voz encontrava-se mais mansa agora. Era o efeito da bebida. Estava começando a avançar para o estagio de bêbado depressivo e a decepção que tivera com Kagome era o motivo principal para a depressão. No momento estava vendo em Rin um ombro amigo. _

_#Oh Sesshy-kun.. Não deveria ter tocado nesse assunto.. Mas é que eu achei tão errado o que ela fez.. Fiquei indignada.. Você não merecia isso.. Ela mostrou que não te merece, não é mesmo.. Você merece algo muito melhor que ela..# Ele a encarou esperando continuação. #Você está bem Sesshy? Está tão quieto..# Sesshoumaru abaixou a cabeça. Estava realmente decepcionado. E a depressão pós bebida não o ajudava a raciocinar direito.._

_#É o que uma traição pode fazer a uma pessoa apaixonada..# Admitir aquilo doeu no youkai, que se deixava levar pela bebida, e doeu em Rin também, que não esperava aquela confissão do rapaz. _

_#Oh meu querido.. Eu sei como se sente..# Sem esperar nenhuma reação dele, Rin o beijou. #Deixe-me ajudá-lo a esquecê-la.. Se você me der uma chance com certeza eu conseguirei..# Murmurou enquanto o empurrava em direção à cama. _

**OoOo ****Fim**** do Flash-back oOoO**

Encarou o ser abaixo de si e respirou fundo. Só bêbado mesmo para se deixar levar por aquela louca.

Rin se mexeu sobre seu peito e após um instante ergueu a cabeça, encarando-o. Logo depois sorriu. Sesshoumaru continuou com a mesma expressão de sempre, fazendo com que seu sorriso morresse.

#Sesshy-kun.. Você está arrependido?# Perguntou com a voz manhosa.

#Sim..# Foi tudo que ele respondeu.

#Mas ontem a noite você gostou do que fizemos.. Disse-me isso várias vezes..# Ela voltara a sorrir.

#Eu estava bêbado..#

#Mas eu o ajudei a esquecer aquela vagabunda, lembra-se.. Foi tão maravilhoso.. Admita que foi bom para você também..#

#Nunca neguei que sexo é bom.. É um dos meus hobbies favoritos..# Ela fechou a cara.

#Custa afirmar que eu o ajudei? Você estava tão tristinho ontem..# Aquilo o irritou. O fato de estar triste e de ter demonstrado isso fazia com que sua raiva por Kagome crescesse ainda mais. Ele tinha se humilhado e era sua culpa.. E o youkai não queria se lembrar disso. Queria esquecer tudo que estivesse relacionado à garota.

Virou-se rapidamente prendendo Rin em baixo de si novamente.

#Você me ajudou ontem a noite, está satisfeita? Porém agora está complicando tudo novamente.. Por que você não cala essa boca e a utiliza em coisas melhores, como fez ontem à noite? Ajudaria muito mais..# Rin sorriu vitoriosa enquanto realizava seu _pedido_.

OoO

#E então, Inuyasha.. Vamos mesmo ao shopping hoje? Poderíamos chamar Kagome para ir conosco, não é mesmo?#

#É uma ótima idéia.. Ligue para ela enquanto troco de roupa..#

#Ok..# Miroku pegou o telefone e ligou para a amiga. O celular deu na caixa de entrada. O rapaz estranhou aquilo, afinal de contas Kagome geralmente o deixava ligado. Por sorte ela tinha dois telefones e ele podia ligar para o outro, pois o primeiro poderia estar descarregado. Ligou e aconteceu a mesma coisa.

#Conseguiu falar com ela?# Inuyasha perguntou ao voltar para a sala do apartamento que dividia com Miroku, na cidade.

#Não.. Os dois celulares estão fora de área. Muito estranho.. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?# Miroku se perguntou, preocupado.

#Claro que não.. Fique tranqüilo.. Tente ligar mais tarde.. Vai ver o lugar que ela está não pega celular..#

#Espero que seja isso mesmo..# O rapaz tinha um pressentimento ruim. E se Kagome tivesse fugido novamente? Não entendera nada do que acontecera na noite passada.. Kagome e Inuyasha e depois Sesshoumaru levando Rin para o seu quarto. Tinha que descobrir o que acontecera. #Inuyasha meu grande amigo.. Acho que depois dos shows de ontem, eu mereço uma explicação, não é mesmo?# O hanyou sorriu.

#Sobre eu e Kagome?#

#Claro.. O normal seria que ela estivesse com o Sesshoumaru. Na manhã antes da festa ele estava com um sorriso bobo na face.. E obviamente tinha alguma coisa haver com Kagome..#

#Não sei o que aconteceu.. Só sei que meu relacionamento com Kagome melhorou muito.. Oh.. Aqueles beijos.. É como se nunca estivéssemos estado separados..# Inuyasha sorria. Estava passando uma imagem da jovem que não era a correta e Miroku achava aquilo tudo muito estranho, afinal de contas conhecia Kagome muito bem para saber que o que estava acontecendo não era normal. Alguma coisa havia acontecido para que ela agisse daquela forma.

Iria descobrir o que estava acontecendo..

Saiu do quarto do hanyou e se dirigiu ao seu. Telefonou para Sesshoumaru e quem atendeu foi uma garota.

#Sesshoumaru?# Pediu.

#Ele não pode falar no momento.. Ligue mais tarde..# Miroku reconheceu a voz. Era Rin. Então quer dizer que ela tinha dormido com o amigo? Aquilo era muito estranho.. Desligou o celular sem falar mais nada.

Tentou juntar as peças do quebra cabeça que já tinha conseguido. Primeiro Sesshoumaru sumia misteriosamente na noite em que Kagome estava presa.. No outro dia a jovem aparecia aparentemente triste e evitando encontros com o youkai.. Apesar disso Sesshoumaru estava aparentemente feliz. Daí podia tirar que havia acontecido algo entre eles no quarto de castigo, mas que Kagome não gostara muito.

Até aí tudo bem.. A parte mais importante fora a festa. Kagome fora com Inuyasha e deixara Sesshoumaru louco de raiva a ponto de bater no irmão e de se embriagar. Isso queria dizer que o relacionamento entre os dois tinha ficado mais sério e algo havia separado-os..

Estava ficando confuso.. Precisava de mais dados antes de concluir qualquer coisa e tentar ajudar os amigos. O que quer que tivesse acontecido entre os dois não passaria em branco. Não deixaria que Kagome sofresse novamente. Tudo que ele queria era sua felicidade e a de Sesshoumaru também, apesar de tudo..

Vestiu uma blusa qualquer e saiu de casa. Tinha um sorriso no rosto, afinal de contas, aquele seria seu primeiro trabalho como investigador. E seria bem sucedido pelo bem dos amigos.

OoO

#Tudo está seguindo perfeitamente bem..#Informou Rin.

#Que bom.. Com Kagome está fluindo com facilidade, apesar de tudo.. Dizer que ele está com você ajuda muito..#

#Hunf.. Você não se incomoda dela só estar com você para colocar ciúmes em seu irmão?# Inuyasha riu.

#Você não se incomoda do meu irmão estar dormindo com você apenas para esquecê-la?#

#Nem um pouco..# Foi a resposta inesperada da jovem, que nem parou para pensar. #Eu amo o Sesshoumaru e faria qualquer coisa por ele.. Quem sabe um dia ele não se apaixone por mim?# Inuyasha riu perguntando-se onde estava a garota tola e infantil de alguns dias atrás. Rin aprendera a ser esperta muito rapidamente. Aquilo era assustador. #Bom.. O que importa é que eles estão separados, a Kagome está com você e o Sesshoumaru comigo..# Ela tinha um sorriso na face.

#Kagome está incomunicável desde esta manhã (Já está a tarde, ok?).. Tentei falar com ela e não consegui.. Sabe dizer onde ela está?# Rin arregalou os olhos.

#Será que ela foi atrás do _meu_ sesshy-kun?#

#Pouco provável.. Não com toda a raiva que ela está sentindo por ele..#

#Então não faço a mínima idéia.. Vai ver ela foi atropelada ou alguma coisa pior.. Deus sabe!# Inuyasha a encarou com um olhar assassino. #Foi só uma brincadeira, ok? Apesar de eu estar com raiva dela nunca desejaria sua morte..#

#Nem que isso significasse o amor do seu amado?# Rin abaixou a cabeça.

#Nem que isso significasse o amor do meu amado..# Confirmou. Apesar de tudo que fizera para separá-los, nunca desejaria tão mal a alguém. Só de pensar naquilo sentia-se mal. #Vou voltar para o colégio.. Tenho que descansar e me arrumar..# Seus olhos brilharam. #Mais tarde vou sair com Sesshoumaru.. Até mais, Inuyasha..# Despediu-se e se retirou dali saltitante.

OoO

Miroku se sentou na cama destinada à si naquele quarto. Tinha que pensar em como conseguir informações. Será que conseguiria algo indo até o quarto da jovem? Não sabia ainda, mas logo descobriria. Levantou-se e se dirigiu ao quarto de Kagome. Bateu na porta e, como esperado, ninguém respondeu. Forçou a maçaneta e viu que estava aberta. Antes de entrar conferiu se estava mesmo sozinho. Sentia-se realmente um investigador naquele clima de mistério. Riu enquanto entrava no quarto e fechava a porta atrás de si.

Encarou o quarto vazio a sua frente. Onde poderia procurar algo que o ajudasse? Era meio obvio que não conseguiria nada ali, mas nunca se sabe, certo? Um bom detetive tinha que procurar em todos os lugares possíveis.

Ele estava realmente encarnando o investigador.

Dirigiu-se à parte do quarto destinada à Kagome. Mexeu, inicialmente, em seu guarda-roupa, mas não encontrou nada de interessante, a não ser algumas peças intimas da jovem, fora isso, nada.

Procurou em mais alguns lugares e não encontrou nada. Decidiu vasculhar as coisas de Rin também. Dirigia-se ao seu armário quando um barulho, vindo da porta, chamou-lhe a atenção. Sem esperar para ver quem era, correu para o guarda-roupa de Kagome e se trancou lá dentro.

Pouco tempo depois, Rin entrou no quarto. Pode ver pelas frestas do armário que a jovem tinha se jogado em sua cama e que tinha um sorriso bobo na face.

#Ahh.. Sesshy-kun..# Suspirou. #Logo, logo você será meu.. Só meu e de mais ninguém.. Vai perceber que me ama e nós seremos muito felizes.. Sem _ninguém _para nos atrapalhar..# Rin falava sozinha, constatou Miroku. Aquilo era algo bom, afinal de contas, ela poderia muito bem falar algo importante.

Ficou ali esperando, mas Rin ficou um bom tempo calada. Já estava ficando entediado com aquele silêncio e a incomoda posição em que se encontrava. Encostou a cabeça no armário e encontrou uma boa posição e que estava começando a lhe dar sono. _Acordou_ assustado com uma risada meio insana vinda da outra pessoa presente no quarto. Encarou Rin, atônito. O que ela estava tramando? Definitivamente aquela risada não era normal.. Tinha que começar a prestar mais atenção nela.. Começava a acreditar que tinha sido ela o motivo da discórdia entre Sesshoumaru e Kagome.

Viu-a se levantar e se aproximar da cama da companheira de quarto.

#É K-chan.. Você tentou.. Mas sinto muito informar.. Você perdeu.. Ele agora é meu..# Rin voltou a rir, só que dessa vez mais baixo.

Muito suspeito, pensou Miroku vendo-a caminhar para o banheiro já tirando a roupa. O rapaz não deixou de admirá-la é claro. Saiu rapidamente e silenciosamente do armário quando ela fechou a porta do banheiro. Correu para a porta e saiu. Respirou aliviado ao fechar a porta atrás de si.

#O que você estava fazendo no quarto da Kagome?# Miroku sentiu o coração parar devido foi o seu susto. Levou a mão ao peito e encarou a pessoa que o tinha pego de flagrante.

#Ah.. Sango.. É você.. Você quase me matou de susto.. Pensei que fosse alguém..# O comentário irritou a garota.

#Alguém? Acha mesmo que eu sou ninguém, Miroku?# Falava em um tom de voz alto e abriu a boca pronta para gritar, mas o rapaz fora mais rápido e tapou-a a tempo.

#Sua louca.. O que você pensa que está fazendo?# Perguntou irritado enquanto a afastava para longe dali. Ouviu-a murmurar coisas sem sentidos e arqueou uma sobrancelha, sem parar de andar. #O que?#

#HUMAHUMHUAMAHUAM..#

#O que?# Perguntou mais alto. Sango parou de tentar falar e apontou para a mão em sua boca. Miroku logo entendeu o recado. #Ah.. Está falando da minha mão em sua boca? Eu já percebi isso.. Mas o que é que tem a ver isso com você estar louca?# A garota girou os olhos. Miroku era realmente burro. Lutou um pouco e se livrou de suas mãos.

#Como você consegue ser tão burro?# Ela suspirou. #O que você estava fazendo naquele quarto?# Ela parou para reparar onde estavam e viu que era próximo à ala masculina.

#Não é de sua conta..#

#Oh.. Então talvez seja da conta da Kagome ou da Rin..# Ela fez cara de pensativa, irritando-o.

#Por que você não se intromete somente em sua vida?#

#Porque não tem graça.. Agora.. Vai me responder ou não?# Quis saber.

#Não..#

#Então está bem..# Ela se virou na direção em que tinham vindo e começou a andar, mas foi impedida por Miroku, que segurou seu braço, trazendo-a de volta para onde estavam instantes antes.

A mente de Miroku trabalhava a mil, procurando alguma desculpa plausível, mas não achou uma tão convincente.

#Estava procurando Kagome..#

#E por que tomou um susto tão grande quando eu te flagrei?#

#Eh.. Bom.. Por que..# Parou um segundo para pensar. #Quando eu entrei Rin estava trocando de roupa.. É.. Foi por isso.. Daí eu tive que sair de lá antes que ela começasse a me chamar de tarado e jogar coisas em mim..# Esperava que ela acreditasse.

#E desde quando você não é tarado?# Questionou a jovem com a cara emburrada. Aquilo queria dizer que ela tinha acreditado.

#Por acaso eu passei a mão em você alguma vez hoje?# Ela corou e deixou de encará-lo ao responder sua pergunta.

#Não em mim.. Mas em todas as outras garotas sim..#

#Ainda bem que você reconhece que nem passar a mão em você eu quero.. Aliás.. Só de estar perto de você eu já me sinto mal..# A jovem arregalou os olhos. Só teve uma reação ao vê-lo se afastando.

#Por que você me odeia tanto assim?# Perguntou com a voz mole. Miroku demorou um pouco de responder, e, quando o fez, falava de costas para a garota.

#Porque traição é a pior coisa que existe.. Ainda mais da pessoa que se acreditava amar.. # Não esperou uma resposta e saiu dali, deixando uma Sango estática e surpresa. Então quer dizer que, por todo aquele tempo, Miroku tinha amado-a e ela não sabia? Agora sofria por ele.. Que ironia do destino..

Ela suspirou e sorriu quando uma idéia passou por sua mente.

E se tentasse reconquistá-lo? Se ele dizia já ter estado apaixonado, aquilo podia dizer que ele ainda sentisse alguma coisinha, por menor que seja por ela.

Ainda com um sorriso no rosto, Sango correu até Miroku que já se encontrava no outro corredor e o virou para sua frente, assustando-o. Não esperando uma reação, colou seus lábios aos dele, que arregalara ao máximo os olhos, em surpresa. Começava a fechá-los quando ela se afastou e saiu correndo dali.

Miroku continuou parado no mesmo lugar sem entender nada. O que havia acontecido mesmo? Tinha sido tudo tão rápido que ele não conseguira raciocinar direito. Ignorou o calor em seus lábios e o coração agitado e voltou ao seu caminho de antes. Sango era um passado morto para ele e o rapaz não desejava sentir aquelas coisas.

Era melhor se concentrar no _caso_ Sesshoumaru e Kagome.

OoO

#_Ah.. Kagome..# O youkai gemeu mais uma vez, sentindo a língua feminina passear pelo seu corpo. Levou a mão aos seus cabelos e puxou-a pra cima, capturando seus lábios, faminto por sentir-lhe o gosto. Puxou-a novamente para o seu colo, colando os seios fartos ao seu dorso nu. Sentia-lhe os mamilos intumescidos mesmo com a fina camada de tecido que separava suas peles e aquilo o excitava ainda mais. _

_As delicadas mãos agora passeavam pelas costas torneadas do rapaz que se encontrava em baixo de si, beijando-lhe e mordicando-lhe o pescoço. Kagome rodeou-lhe a cintura com as pernas e o apertou contra si, fazendo com que um gemido involuntário escapasse dos lábios masculinos._

_#Sesshy-kun.. Eu o amo tanto.. Hmm..# Murmurou com os lábios cerrados, buscando controlar seus impulsos. #..Eu preciso de você..# Pediu, para o enlouquecimento do rapaz. Sem esperar mais, ele a deitou na cama e retirou sua camiseta, passando então a admirar as aureolas rosadas e convidativas à sua frente. Inclinou-se e abocanhou um dos mamilos, sugando-o avidamente. _

_Kagome mordeu os lábios evitando os gemidos que ele tanto queria ouvir e que tanto o enlouquecia. Sesshoumaru abandonou um seio e passou a dar atenção ao outro. A mão desceu pela barriga, arranhando-a levemente no caminho, fazendo com que os pêlos do local se eriçassem, arrepiando-se. Continuou descendo a mão até parar no short que ela usava. Tirou-o tão rapidamente que ela nem reparou que ele o tinha feito. _

_Ele desceu os beijos pelo caminho que tinha percorrido com a mão, provocando cada pedaço de pele exposto. Alcançou uma das coxas com a mão e apertou-a levemente antes de abrir-lhe as pernas e acariciar seu ponto mais intimo. Acariciou rapidamente sobre a calcinha, mas logo ultrapassou o empecilho e alcançou o ponto que realmente almejava._

_A jovem em seus braços fechou os olhos e permitiu que alguns gemidos escapassem de sua garganta. Sesshoumaru arrancou-lhe a calcinha e o resto de roupa que separava o contato total entre os corpos. _

_#Sesshy-kun.. Por favor.. Eu não agüento mais..# Kagome implorou com a voz rouca. Sesshomaru, que já não agüentava mais também, retirou o resto de roupa que ainda o separava dela e voltou a beijá-la enquanto se posicionava entre suas pernas. Kagome ergueu estas e o enlaçou pela cintura, puxando-o para si, fazendo com que ele a penetrasse profundamente e que gemesse seu nome, extasiado._

_#Kagome..Hmm...#__.. , deijando-lhe o ostas torneadas do rapaz que se encontrava ab separava suas peles e aquilo o excitava ainda mais,. __ Continuou naquele ritmo por um longo tempo, para o enlouquecimento dos dois. #Kagome.. Eu te amo..# Murmurou para a jovem em seus braços e no mesmo instante uma pessoa a mais surgiu no quarto e Kagome sumiu dos seus braços, indo aparecer nos braços do mais novo presente ali. Era Inuyasha e os dois se beijavam como se ele nem estivesse presente.. Sesshoumaru abriu a boca para gritar seu nome no mesmo momento em que ela e seu meio-irmão começavam a rir dele. _

_Ele encarava os dois sem entender nada, mas sentia a raiva começar a ferver em seu corpo. Os dois começaram a caminhar na direção da porta, afastando-se cada vez mais dele._

_Sesshoumaru se levantou e tentou correr atrás dos dois, mas eles já haviam sumido. Tudo que pode fazer foi gritar seu nome, mesmo sabendo que era em vão._

Sesshoumaru acordou assustado. Suava frio e sentia um gosto metálico em seus lábios, sinal de que os tivera mordendo durante aquele ridículo sonho que tivera. Por que tinha que continuar sonhando com ela? E se não bastasse sonhar com ela, o idiota do seu irmão ainda tinha que aparecer no sonho..

O youkai respirou fundo procurando se acalmar. Continuava com a respiração desregulada e os batimentos acelerados. Odiava Kagome pelo o que ela fizera, mesmo depois de tudo que ele tinha feito para ajudá-la.. Não entendia suas atitudes e não perderia seu tempo tentando entender. Simplesmente esqueceria tudo que acontecera.. Esqueceria que Kagome existia e continuaria sua vida como se ela nem tivesse retornado.

Estava decidido. Não seria uma mulher que acabaria com sua vida, certo? Com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, Sesshoumaru pegou o telefone e ligou para alguns amigos que há muito não falava. Terminou por ser convidado para passar o fim de semana com eles. Não pensou nem um pouco antes de aceitar a proposta.

Arrumou algumas coisas antes de se retirar do seu apartamento e pegar o elevador em direção à garagem para pegar seu carro.

Estava chegando ao seu local de destino quando o telefone tocou. Era Rin. Com um sorriso no rosto ele abriu o celular e o desligou. Definitivamente não queria ser incomodado naquele final de semana.. E Rin entrava na lista das pessoas que o incomodava. Jogou o celular desligado no banco do carona e ligou o carro, saindo rapidamente da garagem.

OoO

Rin telefonou novamente e caiu na caixa. Irritou-se e atirou o celular na parede. Ele tinha desligado de propósito, o que queria dizer que ele não queria falar com ela. Arrumou-se e pegou sua bolsa. Ele podia ignorar suas ligações, mas não poderia ignorá-la o dia inteiro, não é mesmo?

Pegou um táxi e em pouco tempo estava no apartamento do youkai.

#Saiu? Como assim ele saiu? Ele não pode ter saído..# Falou em um tom alterado, brigando com o porteiro do prédio, que apenas lhe informava que ele não estava.

#Calma, senhorita.. Só estou querendo dizer que ele saiu. Isso é tudo que eu sei..# Rin respirou fundo tentando se acalmar.

#Faz muito tempo?#

#No máximo dez minutos..# Ela suspirou desanimada. Com certeza ele demoraria de voltar. Teria que tirar satisfações com ele quando o encontrasse.

Sesshoumaru não escaparia dela amanhã.. Ah, ele não escaparia mesmo!!

**OoOoOoO**

**Nossa!! Tinha tanto tempo que eu não vinha aqui que eu já nem me lembrava mais o que era uma fic!! **

**I'm sorry.. só queria dizer que a culpa n é minha.. é do inferno do terceiro ano.. to ficando maluca de tanto estudar.. To tendo uma overdose de química física biologia e matemática!! **

**Ai de vez em quando somente (Como, por exemplo, agora, 00:51 de domingo) eu lembro da fic e resolvo terminá-la e postá-la. **

**Mas é isso.. Agradeço a todos pelas reviews e espero que me perdoem pelo atraso nas postagens.. Vou tentar escrever mais rapidamente agora, apesar de não poder dar nenhuma garantia.. (**

**Não vou responder as reviews pois estou caindo de sono.. Prometo que responderei no próximo, que, por sinal, já foi iniciado..**

**Espero, sinceramente, que tenham gostado do capitulo, apesar dele estar meio sem gracinha.. Porém o próximo terá muitas emoções, eu garanto.**

**XD**

**Beijos a todos e não esqueçam a REVIEW**


	8. Verdades

OoOoO

-K-CHAN!! - Sakura gritou animada ao vê-la.

-Sak-chan!! Estava com tantas saudades.. - Se abraçaram. - Onde estão as outras? - Quis saber.

-Só quem vai é a Yuki-chan.. As outras nos deram um bolo.. - Respondeu irritada. - Mas não tem problema.. Quem vai perder são elas!! - Tinha um sorriso na face agora. - Agora vamos logo que ainda temos que pegar a Yuki para poder irmos para a casa de praia.. Nosso final de semana vai ser PERFEITO!! - Ligou o rádio e seguiram animadas.

Chegaram na casa de praia uma hora e meia depois.

-Sak-chan!! Sua casa é tão linda! - Yuki comentou, animada. A amiga somente sorriu.

-Você ainda não viu nada.. Precisa só ver os nossos vizinhos.. Eu conheço um deles.. Fiquei sabendo que eles vão vir também passar o final de semana aqui.. - Ela sorria maliciosamente. - Ele só tem amigos gatos, meninas!! Temos que nos arrumar por que eles já devem estar chegando.. Pretendo já está na piscina, devidamente vestida para este momento! Agora vamos nos arrumar! - Rindo, todas entraram na casa carregando suas respectivas malas.

Sakura mostrou o quarto que cada uma ficaria e seguiu para o seu para que pudesse trocar de roupa. Todas colocaram um biquíni e Kagome pode ver que o mais comportado, mesmo sendo ousado, era o dela. Usava um azul marinho com detalhes brancos, como se fosse de marinheiro.. Era relativamente curto e a parte de baixo era de amarrar. Seu tamanho não ganhava dos de suas amigas. Sakura usava um rosa claro curtíssimo sem mais detalhes e Yuki um vermelho e preto. Seguiram para a piscina, mas não mergulharam. Passaram óleo bronzeador e deitaram-se em uma das espreguiçadeiras.

Kagome foi a única exceção. Pulou na piscina já que estava com calor. Não se importava com aqueles garotos que logo chegariam.. Queria era se divertir e se esquecer um pouco de Sesshoumaru.. Isso com ou sem algum outro garoto.

Voltou a mergulhar e ao emergir ouviu vozes masculinas e as risadas de suas amigas. Os rapazes olharam para a água ao vê-la ali. Sorriram. Eles eram realmente muito bonitos, como afirmara Sakura.

- Garotos.. Esta é a Kagome..- Eles sorriram para ela. Sakura falou o nome de todos, mas nenhum permanecera na mente da jovem. Conversaram sobre banalidades quando o dono da casa ao lado falou que eles teriam que ir.

- Vamos fazer um lual esta noite.. Esperamos vocês.. Começa umas dez horas.. Vocês são nossas convidadas de honra! - Sorrindo, todos se despediram e saíram dali. Após um tempo em silencio, em que todas se encaravam, yuki foi a primeira a se pronunciar.

- ELES SÃO LINDOOOOOOOOS!!! - Gritou animada.

- Yuki-chan! Não grite! Eles moram do nosso lado, esqueceu? - Sakura pediu desesperada. As três riram. Ficaram na piscina pelo resto da tarde pegando uma corzinha. Foram a praia, tomaram um rápido banho e voltaram para a casa a fim de descansar para a festa na casa dos vizinhos.

Banharam-se e resolveram dormir por pelo menos uma hora, já que o tempo excessivo que passaram no sol e na piscina deixaram-nas cansadas.

Algum tempo depois todas levantaram, com Kagome sendo a última delas e a que dera mais trabalho para se levantar.

- Com que roupa vocês vão? - Kagome perguntou enquanto bocejava e passava manteiga no pão que iria comer. As três estavam sentadas na cozinha, jantando e conversando.

-Não decidi ainda.. Tenho que revirar minha mala pra ver a mágica que posso fazer com minhas roupas.. - Yuki respondeu desanimada. -Não vim preparada para uma festa.. - Kagome suspirou.

-É só um lual, Yuki-chan.. Roupa de praia.. Biquíni.. Short.. Nada muito complexo ou enfeitado..

-É verdade! Tava pensando em uma saia branca tipo ripe e na parte de cima somente um biquíni que eu ainda não decidi qual.. - Sakura respondeu enquanto se deliciava do sanduíche que havia preparado. -E vocês?#

-Não sei ainda.. To pensando em usar um vestido florido que eu trouxe..- Yuki. -E você, K-chan?

-Também não sei ainda.. Vou fazer mistério.. - Respondeu com um meio sorriso na face.

-Ah, K-chan.. Assim não vale! Nós contamos nossas roupas.. - Sakura encarou-a esperando uma resposta. Kagome simplesmente riu.

-Eu realmente ainda não sei com que roupa eu vou.. - Gota nas duas.

-Não sei por que eu ainda insisto..- A dona da casa suspirou enquanto ria da brincadeira também. Terminaram de jantar conversando e rindo.

-Vamos logo nos arrumar.. Faltam três horas para a festa e eu ainda tenho que dar escova no meu cabelo.. Vocês trouxeram secador? - Quis saber Sakura. Somente Yuki levara.

-Não vou dar escova no meu cabelo, não se preocupem.. Vou deixá-lo natural.. Quando ele secar ficará liso com alguns cachos nas pontas e eu gosto dele assim.. - Kagome respondeu com um sorriso enquanto acompanhava as amigas para o quarto maior, que era o da dona da casa. Jogou-se na cama enquanto as duas ficavam de lá pra cá catando as coisas necessárias para a _sessão beleza_.

-Por que você não vai escolhendo sua roupa, K-chan? - Uma delas perguntou enquanto passava apressada em direção ao banheiro do quarto. Kagome teve que aumentar o tom de voz para que pudesse ser ouvida.

-Não tenho pressa.. Temos tempo ainda.. Relaxem! Tudo dará certo..

E depois disso o barulho de dois secadores começaram a ser ouvidos, encerrando a conversa. Kagome terminou por pegar no sono mais uma vez enquanto esperava. Mas não era culpa sua.. Ninguém mandava aquela cama ser tão gostosa e o ar condicionado gerar um clima gosto ao quarto.

-KAGOME ACOOOOOOOOOOORDA!! - A jovem levara um susto tão grande que caíra da cama com o grito. As amigas agora riam dela enquanto recebiam um olhar mortal da garota ao chão.

-Vocês são más.. - Exclamou entrando na brincadeira também e acariciando as nádegas que doíam com a queda.

-Más nada! Nós estamos atrasadas e você fica ai dormindo!! Vá se arrumar, AGORA!! - Gritou ao ver que a amiga ia protestar.

-Ok, ok.. Mamãe - Murmurou a ultima parte já saindo do quarto.

-EU OUVI ISSO!!!! - Sakura gritou de dentro do quarto fazendo a jovem rir no corredor que daria no quarto que ela estava. Sentou-se na cama e encarou a mala, pensando na roupa que usaria. Sorriu ao ter uma idéia.

OoO

Sesshoumaru estacionou o carro na garagem da casa dos amigos no final da tarde. Entrou na casa e não encontrou ninguém. Pelo barulho sabia que eles estavam na parte de trás, onde ficava a piscina e a saída para a praia. Caminhou até lá.

-Sesshoumaru! - Exclamou um dos rapazes. -Você veio!! - Por que não iria se havia prometido que ia? Se perguntou.

-O que estão fazendo?

-Vamos dar uma festa hoje a noite.. Um lual.. Estamos quase terminando de arrumar tudo.

-Um lual? E por que um lual tem Dj? - Os amigos riram.

-Não é um lual ao pé da letra sabe? É um lual ao nosso estilo..

-Hum.. Interessante.. - Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras que fora colocada ali para as pessoas na festa descansarem. Ficou somente a observar os amigos terminarem a arrumação.

-Cara.. Você tem que ver as nossas vizinhas.. Nós as chamamos para a festa é lógico.. Elas são muito gostosas! - Sesshoumaru fez pouco caso daquilo. Não estava ali para ficar com ninguém ou qualquer outra coisa. Se acontecesse não reclamaria é claro.. Mas seu único objetivo naquele lugar longe da civilização era descansar e acalmar seus pensamentos que não conseguia tirar de uma certa garota que estava bem longe dali. - Sesshoumaru? Você está me ouvindo? - O rapaz ergueu os olhos para o amigo.

-É claro.. Você falava de como as vizinhas são gostosas, dentre outros adjetivos..

-E você está fazendo tão pouco caso disso? Este não é o sesshoumaru que eu conheço..

-Na hora, quando ele vir as garotas, principalmente a da piscina, vai ficar louco e ai já vai ser tarde demais.. - Os outros riram. Sesshoumaru girou os olhos, discretamente. Não estava em clima de sair atrás do primeiro rabo de saia que aparecesse, mesmo sabendo que aquilo era bom para ajudá-lo a esquecer. Mas bom.. Não adiantava de nada ficar pensando no que faria a noite.. Quem sabe tudo não mudasse depois de alguns copos de algo alcoólico?

Horas se passaram e as pessoas começavam a chegar no lual. Sesshoumaru pode ver que os amigos não mentiram ao dizer, minutos antes, que a festa seria um sucesso e que estaria lotada.

O dj já tocava variados tipos de musicas eletrônicas, animando as pessoas que começavam a chegar. Os amigos estavam empolgados com a festa que prometia muita coisa.

Sesshoumaru caminhou pela área, meio que fazendo um reconhecimento geral. Caminhou até o rapaz que fazia as caipiroscas e pediu uma de alguma fruta qualquer. Pegou sua bebida e sentou-se em um dos pufes que fora colocado na área que não havia areia. Ficou ali somente observando as pessoas que chegavam.

-KAGOME!! Estamos só esperando você!! - Ouviu as amigas gritando da sala.

-CALMA!! JÁ ESTOU DESCENDO!! - Aquilo era uma mentira, pois começara a se vestir agora. Deu azar ao ver Sakura entrando no quarto.

-Mentirosa! - Kagome gritou de susto. -Nós vamos sem você K-chan.. Você está demorando demais.. Não está ouvindo o som? Já está tocando há mais de uma hora.. Nós queremos ir logo.. Deve estar bombando a festa.

-Podem ir.. Eu termino de me arrumar e desço! Não se preocupem..

-Tem certeza? Não se importa se nós formos sem você? - Kagome sorriu para a outra.

-Relaxe e vá curtir sua festa. Em dez minutinhos estarei me juntando a vocês..- A outra sorriu antes de se despedir.

-Deixe a chave embaixo do tapete ao sair.. - E deixou o quarto após o aviso.

OoO

Sesshoumaru já estava na quarta caipirosca quando o dono da casa se aproximou com duas garotas em seu encalço.

-Sesshoumaru? Essas são as nossas vizinhas. Falta uma, mas ela logo estará aqui.. Esta é Sakura e esta Yuki..- Apresentou. O youkai se viu obrigado a se levantar para poder saudar educadamente as duas. Elas eram realmente muito bonitas, mas ele teve vontade de rir ao ver que as duas o olhavam com interesse.

-Vamos dançar, yuki-chan.. - Seu amigo saiu puxando a garota que aceitara o convite. A outra garota, Sakura, mordeu os lábios, aparentemente nervosa por estarem sozinhos e, por educação, Sesshoumaru a chamou para dançar, terminando sua bebida em um só gole.

Se dirigiu para a pista de dança com a _vizinha_. Dançou mantendo uma certa distância, mas podia sentir claramente seu interesse.

-Ufa! - Sakura finalmente ficara pronta. Vestia uma saia branca que não alcançava a metade de suas coxas e por baixo deste um biquíni branco com desenhos de flores amarelas e a parte de cima igual só que bem pequeno e discreto (o biquíni), quase não dando pra vê-lo sob a blusa, que era preta de alças e ia até um pouco acima do umbigo. Estava simples, porém bela. Seus cabelos estavam levemente ondulados e a maquiagem era fraca, para não ficar nada muito chamativo. Usava uma rasteira de amarrar de cor preta, para combinar com a blusa.

Desceu e lembrou-se de trancar a casa ao sair. Deixou a chave embaixo do tapete como a amiga mandara e seguiu para a casa ao lado, passando pelo pequeno portão que ligava as duas casas.

Entrou e já foi estudando o local com os olhos enquanto se dirigia para a mesa das caipiroscas. Pediu uma de morango.

-Kagome! - Virou-se para a voz masculina que a chamara. Era o dono da casa. Sorriu para ele que se aproximava. -Está procurando suas amigas?

-Seria bom encontrá-las para dizer que estou aqui ao menos.. Sabe onde elas estão?

-Oh, sim.. Sakura está na pista dançando com um outro amigo que chegou mais tarde e Yuki estava dançando comigo até uns instantes atrás.. Agora eu já não sei.. Posso te levar até Sakura se quiser.. - Kagome sorriu para o rapaz.

-Adoraria..- Virou-se e viu que a sua bebida estava pronta. Agradeceu ao rapaz que a preparou e seguiu o rapaz. Seguiram andando até que ele pareceu avistar sua amiga.

-Estão ali.. Venha! Vou te apresentar meu outro amigo.. - E ela seguiu silenciosa atrás dele.

A música finalmente terminara quando um aroma conhecido invadiu suas narinas. _Devo estar delirando_, pensou. Sentiu o cheiro do amigo em suas costas e virou-se no momento em que foi chamado. Não pode evitar que seus olhos se arregalassem de surpresa ao ver a garota que estava atrás dele.

- Sakura.. Eu.. - Sua voz morrera na garganta quando viu o rapaz parado em sua frente. Aquilo era uma pegadinha.. Aquilo TINHA que ser uma pegadinha. O sorriso na face de Kagome rapidamente morreu e ela encarou o youkai com o olhar mais frio que conseguiu. O que ele estava fazendo ali e dançando com _sua amiga_?

- _O que você está fazendo aqui?_ - Perguntaram no mesmo instante.

- Vocês se conhecem? - Sakura entrou no meio, quebrando o contato visual dos dois.

- Infelizmente sim.. - Kagome respondeu. Sesshoumaru sorriu maliciosamente.

- Infelizmente, _K-chan_? Interessante como as coisas mudaram tão rapidamente..

- Eu que o diga, não é _Sesshy-kun_? Passarmos de melhores amigos a inimigos em menos de 24 horas.. Uma coisa muito interessante.. - Sesshoumaru tinha a resposta na ponta da língua, mas não deu a ela o gosto de uma discussão. Ignorou-a e se voltou para Sakura.

- Vou pegar uma bebida, me acompanha? - Sua voz era gélida e ele só a estava convidando para que Kagome soubesse que ele não estava sozinho e muito menos sofrendo pelos cantos por tudo o que ela fizera.

- Bom.. Eu.. Eu.. - Sakura não sabia o que fazer.. Ficar do lado da amiga ou do lado do homem mais sexy que ela já conhecera na vida?

- Pode ir, Sak-chan.. Não se preocupe comigo.. Estarei bem acompanhada também.. - Sorriu para o vizinho, que sorriu meio sem graça por ser colocado no meio da discussão.

- Tem certeza? - Kagome sorriu para a amiga

- Absoluta! - Mentira! Ela era a maior mentirosa do mundo! É claro que ela se importava.. E como se importava! Mas ele morreria sem saber daquilo.

- Até mais então.. - Se virou começando a andar em direção à barraca de bebidas. Sesshoumaru, no entanto, se aproximou do amigo o bastante para que ele e Kagome ouvissem o que ele iria falar.

- Não se espante, Bankotsu! Ela é oferecida assim com todos.. Cuidado, se demorar demais, piscando o olho ela arranja outro. - E se retirou, deixando uma Kagome furiosa para trás, que só não correu até ele para socá-lo porque bankotsu a segurou.

- Ei.. Se acalme.. Não vale a pena.. Nossa! Nunca vi o Sesshoumaru agir assim.. O que foi que aconteceu? - Quis saber. Kagome estava tão furiosa que despejou tudo sem ao menos se dar conta.

- Esse filho da puta dormiu comigo e, na mesma noite, foi para a cama com uma amiga minha! E.. - Ops.. Acho que falei demais.. - Ela tapava a boca com a mão como se quisesse fingir que não tinha dito nada. Encarou o rapaz e pode vê-lo com os olhos arregalados.

- Ele fez isso mesmo? - Perguntou sério. Kagome suspirou cansada.

- Fez.. E a história é muito mais complexa que isso.. Bem mais complexa..

- Quer conversar? Pelo que estou podendo perceber você não conversou sobre isso com ninguém..

- Não quero estragar a sua festa com meus problemas.. Venha! Vamos esquecer meus problemas e dançar! - Camuflando seus sentimentos, sorriu para o rapaz e o puxou para a pista, terminando sua caipirosca no caminho.

OoO

- O que foi que aconteceu entre você e Kagome? - Sakura perguntou enquanto pegava sua bebida das mãos do rapaz que a preparou.

- Nada importante.. - Respondeu encerrando o assunto e a garota percebeu sua intenção. Sesshoumaru pegou sua bebida também e os dois sentaram nos pufes e passando a conversar sobre coisas banais. O youkai, no entanto, prestava atenção em um casal na pista, que dançava sem muita intimidade, mas que parecia estar se divertindo enquanto conversavam. Sentiu vontade de socar o amigo.

- Vocês tiveram um caso, não foi? - Ele abriu a boca para responder negativamente, mas foi interrompido. - Não adianta negar.. Da para ver nos seus olhos que você está com vontade de ir até lá e socar Bankotsu até ele não conseguir mais se levantar.. E olha que vocês são amigos! - Sesshoumaru fechou ainda mais a cara.

- Não é nada disso.. Só estou sentindo pena dele por se envolver com uma qualquer como Kagome..

- Uma qualquer? Kagome? Vocês eram realmente amigos? - Ele também não compreendia porque ela estava agindo daquela forma. Pensava igual a Sakura.. Que Kagome era uma garota séria, mas se enganara! E o pior, se decepcionara!

- Eu costumava pensar igual a você.. Mas algumas coisas aconteceram e me fizeram ver a verdadeira Kagome.. - Era clara a angustia em sua voz. Nem ele mesmo acreditava no que estava falando, mesmo depois de tudo.

- Não existe nenhuma Kagome por detrás desta que nós estamos vendo. Se alguma coisa o fez mudar de opinião você deveria investigar o que foi que aconteceu e não ficar julgando..

- Você ao menos sabe o que aconteceu!

- Se você me contasse.. - Ele suspirou irritado. Por que não se abrir com uma desconhecida que nunca mais veria?

- Vou resumir. Eu e Kagome éramos melhores amigos há anos atrás, quando ela namorava o meu irmão e ele a traiu. Ela se mudou e passou anos em outro país, voltando este ano. Nós ficamos por um tempo escondidos até que nós dormimos juntos.. Era sua primeira vez e eu achei que fosse alguma coisa importante.. E.. - Ia dizer algo mais, mas desistiu. - No dia seguinte ela ficou o dia inteiro sumida, aparecendo à noite em uma festa organizada por mim, ao lado do meu irmão, que ela dizia odiar mais que tudo. Nós discutimos e ela jogou em minha cara que aquela tinha sido somente uma noite qualquer por que ela estava se sentindo _curiosa_ em relação a sexo.. Dentre outras coisas.. Ainda teve coragem de beijar meu irmão na festa..

- Algo deve ter acontecido.. Kagome não agiria dessa forma sem uma desculpa plausível! - Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas ela continuou. - Conheço kagome desde que nasci.. Éramos vizinhas.. Sei mais da vida dela do que qualquer um.. Você deveria procurar saber o que aconteceu..

- Não sei se vale a pena..

- Você a ama? - A pergunta chocou Sesshoumaru. Ele sabia a resposta daquela pergunta, mas nunca o admitiria. Permaneceu em silêncio, que foi o bastante para que Sakura soubesse. - Acho que você não deveria deixá-la escapar.. Ela está abatida.. Só agora eu percebi por que ela está tão estranha.. Nem se animou quando os meninos foram lá em casa.. - Aquela revelação, junto com as outras que ela havia feito, o deixaram levemente confuso.

- E o que você acha que eu devo fazer? - Tomou um grande gole de sua bebida.

- Ir até lá e conversar com ela!

- Como se eu já não tivesse tentado isso.. - Murmurou irritado.

- Você perguntou o que aconteceu e ela foi jogando coisas em sua cara, não foi mesmo? - Ele a encarou. - Não me olhe com essa cara! Já disse que conheço Kagome.. Provavelmente ela descobriu alguma coisa que a fez ficar com muita raiva de você.. Você só tem que descobrir o que é e provar que é inocente..

- Como se fosse assim tão simples..

-Tudo é simples até que se prove ao contrário.. - Piscou pra ele. - Vamos pegar outra bebida.. A minha já terminou.. - E deixou um youkai confuso para trás.

OoO

Kagome já estava no décimo primeiro copo e podia-se ver claramente que ela já estava bastante alterada. Já há algum tempo, havia parado de dançar com Bankotsu e agora se encontrava com Yuki, que também estava sozinha.. Isso é claro por opção das duas, que estavam sendo bastante assediadas. Kagome realmente não queria ninguém, enquanto Yuki estava escolhendo a _vítima_ da noite.

-Achei! - Gritou animada a amiga quando foi arrastada por um rapaz loiro para longe de Kagome, que no momento, não ligou muito por estar sozinha. Terminou sua bebida e imediatamente pegou outra. Tentava a todo custo não olhar na direção que Sesshoumaru estava, mas sabia que ele estava sozinho, pois em um dos momentos não resistira e acabara por passar o olho rapidamente por ele.

Continuou dançando sozinha na pista mesmo com vários rapazes tentando alguma aproximação. Não dava a mínima pra eles, mesmo sabendo que assim provavelmente estaria fazendo um certo youkai se sentir vitorioso por ela não estar acompanhada.

Virou-se, sem perceber, na direção em que Sesshoumaru estava sentado e arregalou levemente os olhos ao ver uma garota sentada em seu colo. Virou o rosto novamente, emburrada. Definitivamente não ligava para o que aquele idiota fazia e seu coração estava acelerado e seu rosto vermelho, não por que estava com raiva, mas sim por que estava dançando e estava cansada e com calor. Era isso. Precisava de um bom banho de mar para se refrescar!

Terminou sua bebida, que ainda estava quase cheia, em poucos goles. Jogou o copo no lixo e riu levemente ao ver que já estava trocando as pernas. Estava ficando fraca para bebidas!

Rindo, abriu a cerca que separava a área da praia da casa e saiu. Retirou as sandálias e colocou-as em cima de uma pedra próxima. Retirou a blusa e a saia e colocou-os no mesmo lugar. Estremeceu levemente de frio, mas não desistiu de seu mergulho. Correu até a água e pulou de cabeça, caso contrário teria desistido.

OoO

Sesshoumaru a viu saindo e se preocupou. Sabia que ela estava alcoolizada não só pelo jeito que andara, mas também pela quantidade de álcool que ingerira que não fora pequena. Estava atento a tudo.. Sua cabeça estava a mil com o que Sakura havia dito. Percebera também, é claro, o momento que ela tinha visto aquela garota em seu colo, que antecedera sua saída do lual. Ela tinha ficado mexida, e isso era muito óbvio. Só agora ficava claro também que ele nunca tinha sido _somente curiosidade_, como ela afirmara.

Ergueu-se, tirando a antiga amiga de colégio de seu colo.

- Tenho que fazer uma coisa. Não me espere. - Murmurou para ela enquanto se afastava. Mais ao longe uma garota assistia aquilo tudo com um sorriso na face. Sakura esperava, com todas suas forças, que os dois se acertassem.. Eles até faziam um casal bonito, pensou.

Sesshoumaru chegou na praia a tempo de vê-la retirando a saia e correndo para o mar. Sentiu a pulsação acelerar e a temperatura de seu corpo aumentar. Amava aquela garota e não permitiria que nada os deixassem afastados. Viu-a correr para a água e se aproximou lentamente do local onde ela deixara suas roupas. Ficou a observá-la, iluminada somente pela luz da lua. Se aproximou da praia sem ao menos perceber.

Kagome emergiu da água, jogando os cabelos para trás para retirá-los de seu rosto. Abriu os olhos e tudo que viu foi um par de olhos dourados a observá-la. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo. O que ele estava fazendo ali, tão lindo daquele jeito, a observando? Queria brincar com ela, era isso? Sentiu as lágrimas virem ao seu rosto e não pode evitar que elas escorressem livremente.. Não com o alto nível de álcool no sangue que se encontrava.

Saiu do mar de cabeça baixa, tentando esconder as lágrimas que caiam livremente pela sua face. Passou pelo seu lado, esperando que ele não fizesse nenhum comentário, mas era esperar demais. Sentiu uma mão segurar seu pulso e logo pode perceber que se encontrava entre os braços de Sesshoumaru. Não pode mais controlar. Abraçou-o e chorou até soluçar.

Sesshoumaru a apertou em seus braços, querendo que todo aquele sofrimento acabasse. Ainda segurando-a, Sesshoumaru ajoelhou na areia, puxando-a junto.

-Shi.. Se acalme.. - Pediu enquanto acariciava lentamente seus cabelos. Kagome ficou tensa.

- Me acalmar? - Tentou se afastar de seus braços, mas não conseguiu. - Me solte, seu canalha! - Ela agora chorava enquanto socava o peito do youkai com força, cega pelas lágrimas. - Por que você não volta para o amor de sua vida? Rin está esperando você!!! VOLTE PRA ELA!! - Sesshoumaru arregalou os olhos. Era por isso que estavam brigados e que haviam passado por tudo aquilo?

- Do que você está falando, Kagome? - Perguntou afastando-se um pouco para encará-la, mas sem a libertar.

- Do que eu estou falando? - Ela o encarou nos olhos e Sesshoumaru pode ver toda a sua raiva e decepção. - Eu sei de tudo, Sesshoumaru!! Sei que você saiu do meu quarto aquela noite e que foi para o quarto de Rin.. Sei que você dormiu com ela e disse que a amava mais que tudo!! Sei até que vocês dormiram na MINHA CAMA!! - Gritou. As lágrimas não deixavam de escorrer pelo seu rosto, de uma forma desesperada agora. - EU ODEIO VOCÊ SESSHOUMARU!! Fez eu me apaixonar por você e me entregar de corpo e alma, para depois me trair.. VOCÊ É PIOR QUE O INUYASHA!!! - Gritou a todo pulmão enquanto tinha seu corpo puxado contra o peito musculoso do youkai.

Sesshoumaru tinha os olhos levemente arregalados e se encontrava ofegante. Não podia ouvi-la falar mais nada.. Toda aquela história o deixara paralisado.

Kagome soluçava contra seu peito, enquanto ele continuava calado, sem forças ou coragem de dizer algo. Não sabia se encontraria sua voz. Estava impressionado demais com toda aquela história que ela havia contado. Não podia acreditar que alguém pudera ter contado algo tão terrível para ela.. E o pior.. Como ela pudera ter acreditado naquilo tudo? Era inacreditável.

#Quem te contou isso, Kagome?#

#Isso não importa.. O que importa é que eu sei e também que eu vi vocês juntos..# Enterrou a cabeça contra o peito do rapaz, chorando um pouco menos agora. Sesshoumaru teve vontade de bater a mão na testa. Como pudera ter sido tão burro a ponto de ter dormido com Rin na noite da festa? #Eu nunca mais vou confiar em ninguém..# Sesshoumaru pode perceber que a respiração da jovem se tranqüilizara um pouco. #E isso é tudo culpa sua.. Eu odeio você, Sesshoumaru..# Murmurou em um fraco sussurro antes de fechar os olhos e deixar-se afundar no mundo dos sonhos. O youkai percebeu que ela dormia em sono profundo graças a bebida e a aninhou melhor em seus braços.

Aquilo tudo tinha sido efeito da bebida.

Kagome nunca teria contado toda aquela história se não estivesse bêbada e tão desesperada em sua bebedeira. Ela estava sofrendo e só agora ele percebera. Como pudera ser tão burro? Tinha quase certeza de que Rin e Inuyasha haviam armado tudo aquilo, pois só o rapaz sabia que eles haviam dormido juntos graças ao cheiro que ele não pudera disfarçar.

Apertou a jovem contra o seu corpo murmurando algo em seu ouvido. Sabia que só conversar com ela não mudaria nada.. Ela nunca acreditaria em nada do que ele dissesse em sua defesa.. Teria que provar que era inocente e estava disposto aquilo. Não podia permitir que Kagome sofresse mais aquela teórica traição. Ela não merecia aquilo. Ela merecia ser feliz, na verdade.. Ser feliz ao lado dele, e de mais ninguém. Não permitiria que outro homem entrasse em sua vida.

Kagome era sua e ninguém a tiraria de si novamente.

Pegou a jovem nos braços e a ergueu facilmente. Não pensou em voltar para a festa, pois teria que dar muitas explicações ao chegar com a jovem nos braços, por isso seguiu para a casa ao lado, que ele sabia ser a que ela estava hospedada. Caminhou lentamente para não acordá-la, mesmo sabendo que aquilo não aconteceria tão cedo. Aproximou-se da porta e soube que a chave estava embaixo do tapete já que o cheiro de Kagome estava forte ali. Abaixou-se e pegou a chave.

Abriu a porta, entrou, e a trancou novamente. Seguiu para o corredor que ele achava ser dos quartos. Entrou no que o cheiro da jovem era mais forte, apesar deste estar presente em todos os cômodos da casa. Deitou-a na cama que estava ao lado de sua mala.

Viu-a se mexer alguns instantes antes de encontrar uma posição confortável para dormir. Estava só de biquíni, já que ele esquecera suas roupas na praia e encontrava-se levemente molhada, graças ao mergulho que dera.

Kagome abraçou o travesseiro e afundou o rosto nele. Sesshoumaru pode ver claramente uma pequena lágrima ainda escorrer pelo rosto adormecido. Ela tinha uma expressão triste que fazia seu peito se apertar.

#Sesshoumaru..# Murmurou em seu sonho. O youkai sabia que aquele provavelmente não deveria estar sendo um sonho muito feliz, mas acalmou-se ao se lembrar que ele logo resolveria aquela situação. Abaixou-se e beijou-lhe a testa carinhosamente.

#Nós vamos ficar juntos, K-chan.. Eu prometo..# Ergueu-se e afastou-se dali sem olhar ao menos uma vez para trás.

**OoO**

**O que? Eu vivo?**

**Eu ressuscitei, é isso?**

**Bom.. Acho que desculpas não servem para me redimir pela minha demora, não é mesmo?**

**Talvez uma mistura de falta de tempo com falta de criatividade..**

**Pelo menos eu não abandonei a fic**

**Espero que tenham gostado.. Reviews serão respondidas no próximo capitulo, ok?**

**Não esqueçam de fazer essa velha escritora feliz..**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS!!**

**XD**

**Beijos e até o próximo!! ;P**


End file.
